


Parenthèse de vie

by ZephireBleue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de One-Shot. Des tranches de vie dans le quotidien de nos chasseurs ! Entre moments fluffy arrosés de guimauve et pétages de plomb général, le tout sur fond de Sabriel et de Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pour un regard

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci sera un recueil de One-shot voir de drabble Sabriel, avec un fond Destiel.
> 
> Les histoires auront toute une même base : la vie de tous les jours de nos 4 compères, entre la chasse, leur vie de tous les jours et leur vie amoureuse.
> 
> Pour le reste, il est possible que certains personnages secondaires soient mort dans un OS et réssucités dans le suivant. Il n'y aura pas d'ordre chronologique, juste des petits bout de vie.
> 
> Ça prendra en compte toutes les saisons et aucune à la fois. Comme un gros UA à partir de la saison 7 (que je n'apprécie toujours que moyennement... C'est pas des léviathans ça ! Un léviathan c'est un serpent des mers géant, le Kraken, le dragon bouffe-monde, l'hydre géante ou un oiseau-roc ! Pas une substance noirâtre tout droit sortie du film x-files !)
> 
> Hem... Bref... Je me calme...
> 
> Donc, toute et aucune saison avec un seul point commun, tout ce petit monde vie dans le QG des hommes de lettre et ils sont déjà en couple (sauf mention particulière).
> 
> Et je compte bien me servir à fond de ce recueil pour remplir mon défi de la communauté 30 baisers ! (voir mon profil pour plus de renseignement).
> 
> Voila ! Et en avant pour le premier OS ;)

  
Gabriel soupira de désespoir avant d'engloutir à nouveau sa sucette à la fraise.  
  
C'était pas juste. Vraiment pas juste.  
  
Il avait pris une journée de congé auprès du paradis - bon ok, il avait fugué, mais ça revenait au même ! - pour pouvoir être avec son Sammy et à quoi il avait le droit ? A une chasse au monstre de foire...  
  
Gabriel croqua violemment dans sa sucette avant de soupirer à nouveau. Sam était de l'autre côté de la table mais pas moyen d'obtenir son attention. A croire que les pages poussiéreuses et craquantes d'un dossier vieux de mille ans étaient plus intéressantes que lui ! C'était profondément injuste, et très vexant aussi.  
  
Dans un nouveau soupire d'ennui, il fit apparaître sur la table une forêt noire, dans l'espoir que cela lui remonte le moral. Il trempa son doigt dans le gâteau chocolaté et goûta au cacao avant de finalement faire disparaître la pâtisserie, boudeur. Il ne voulait pas d'un gâteau, il voulait l'attention de son petit-ami ! Il soupira encore, beaucoup plus fort.  
  
\- Gabe, si tu t'ennuies tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici, lui annonça Sam sans pour autant sortir le nez de son dossier à la gomme.  
\- Tu auras bientôt fini ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Gabriel.  
\- Tu veux pas prendre une pause pour t'occuper de ton fantastique et merveilleux petit ami ?  
\- Gabriel, il faut vraiment que je me concentre et que je découvre ce qu'est ce monstre, râla Sam en levant enfin la tête mais pour le foudroyer du regard.  
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Gabriel espérait. C'était même bien loin de ce qu'il voulait ! Il voulait de l'attention, pas se faire reprendre comme un enfant capricieux !  
  
Et puis merde à la fin ! Il était un archange, il n'avait pas à subir ce genre d'affront ! C'était lui qui imposait sa volonté aux autres, en tant que Trickster, que dieu païen ou baby-sitters du paradis. Il n'avait pas à se faire traiter de la sorte !  
  
Gabriel claqua des doigts et s'envola dans sa chambre pendant qu'une bonne quantité de mélasse atterrissait sur la tête de Sam. Ce n'était pas sa meilleur blague, concéda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres idées sur le moment.  
  
Et maintenant, il faisait quoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas rentrer à la maison ! Ça aurait été presque... Responsable. Beurk. Et s'il allait embêter Castiel ? Non, une rapide recherche lui apprit que ce dernier était grandement occupé avec son humain. Pourquoi son petit frère avait-il récupéré le plus irresponsable des Winchester alors que lui se coltinait la tête de bois accroc au boulot ? Il y avait comme une perturbation dans l'équilibre du comos...  
  
\- Gabriel ! Enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! ordonna Sam en arrivant furieux dans leur chambre.  
\- Pourtant, je trouve que ça te fait un style, s'amusa Gabriel en s'approchant de son amant. Et ça te donne une odeur à croquer ! Mais si tu y tiens tant que ça, je peux t'aider à l'enlever... Sous la douche, finit-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif.  
\- Gabriel je n'ai pas le temps !  
\- Mais t'as jamais le temps ! Détend-toi un peu Sammy ! Et c'est pas si souvent que je peux passer la journée ici !  
\- J'enquête sur une affaire Gabriel.  
\- Et moi je suis censé diriger le paradis, pourtant je suis là, répliqua Gabriel avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Gaby...  
\- T'es vraiment pas marrant, bouda l'archange.  
  
Gabriel claqua des doigts. La mélasse disparut, laissant son élan tout beau tout propre.  
  
\- Et ne me dérange plus aujourd'hui, ordonna Sam avant de repartir pour la bibliothèque.  
  
Sam aurait peut-être dû perdre deux secondes pour se retourner vers son amant avant de s'en aller. Il aurait alors vu le sourire purement Trickster qui s'étalait sur les lèvres de Gabriel. Il aurait alors compris tout le danger de sa situation - et peut-être aurait-il fuit à l'autre bout de la terre.  
  
Gabriel n'obéissait jamais aux ordres. Jamais. Il se faisait même un devoir de toujours faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui demandait ! Et aujourd'hui, il avait plus d'une raison de vouloir désobéir. Il voulait avoir son Sam pour la journée, lui faire comprendre qu'on n'abandonnait pas un archange comme une vielle chaussette sale et aussi lui rappeler qu'il était un Trickster.  
  
Gabriel ouvrit ses ailes et se recouvrit de sa première paire pour se rendre invisible avant d'utiliser la deuxième pour aller dans la salle d'étude. Comme prévu, Sam était de nouveau plongé dans ses papiers. C'était injuste. Comment une affaire pouvait avoir plus d'importance que lui ? Des singes sans poil, il y en avait plein la planète ! Alors que des archanges... Il était le dernier en circulation ! Cela méritait une première farce de premier choix. Gabriel tenait sa vengeance, il tendit sa main devant lui et fit apparaître trois petites souris. Délicatement, il les posa au sol.  
  
\- Allez les filles, c'est à vous de jouer, chuchota l'archange.  
  
Les trois souries foncèrent droit sous la chaise de Sam. Ce dernier sursauta violemment en les voyant avant de blanchir. Des souris ? Au milieu d'une salle remplie de papiers ? Enfer et damnation !  
  
Gabriel, perché en haut d'une bibliothèque, s'amusa en voyant son petit-ami essayer désespérément d'attraper ses petits rongeurs - qu'il avait bien évidemment doté d'une très grande intelligence - avec une corbeille à papier et un porte document en carton. Quand il réussissait, par miracle, à en attraper une, Gabriel se débrouillait pour que la sourie piégée s'enfuit grâce à l'un de ses petits coups de pouce. L'archange se régalait à voir Sam courir à droite à gauche en jurant de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. C'était toujours amusant de le voir perdre son sérieux. Et puis Gabriel avait une jolie vue sur son postérieur quand il se penchait pour attraper l'un des rongeurs... Il avait vraiment eu une très bonne idée !  
  
Soudain, l'humain se figea au milieu de la pièce et balaya les alentours d'un regard furieux.  
  
\- Gabriel, je sais que c'est toi ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi !  
\- Tout de suite ? Tu sais parler aux hommes Sammymi, se moqua Gabriel en apparaissant au yeux de tous.  
\- Gabe, s'il te plaît ?  
  
L'archange sentit ses entrailles remuer à l'intérieur de son vaisseaux, comme à chaque fois que Sam le regardait avec ses yeux humides et sa bouille de chien égaré. Gabriel mordit rageusement dans une barre de chocolat qu'il venait de faire apparaître et les petits rongeurs s'évanouirent en fumée.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Castiel pour jouer avec lui ? proposa Sam sans un regard pour l'ange avant de retourner à sa fichue paperasse.  
  
Gabriel regarda son amant outré. Mais après tout, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise...  
  
\- Castiel ? chouina l'archange en apparaissant dans la chambre que son petit frère partageait avec son humain. Sammy est méchant avec moi !  
\- Bordel ! Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès saloperie d'emplumée !  
  
Gabriel ne répondit rien mais regarda Castiel avec sa tête de chien perdu. Est-ce qu'il avait fait exprès de déranger Dean en pleine torpeur post-coïtale ? Quelle question ! C'était une évidence ! Mais comme son petit frère était un grand naïf, il abandonna aussitôt sa position vautrée sur Dean pour sortir du lit et s'occuper de Gabriel.  
  
\- Castiel ! Reviens ici ! Tu es à poil ! s'étouffa un Dean écarlate en remettant sur lui le drap qui avait fait une échappée belle avec le départ de l'ange.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- C'est vrai ça Deano, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? interrogea Gabriel avec une innocence totalement feinte contrairement à son frère.  
\- SAM ! hurla l'aîné des Winchester en sentant sa patience se réduire à peau de chagrin.  
\- Il ne viendra pas, il ne veut plus de moi, renifla l'archange en reprenant sa comédie.  
\- Que s'est-il passé avec Sam ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Castiel.  
\- Sam me rejette, je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus, fit Gabriel en déclenchant de fausse larme. J'ai peur qu'il ne me mette dehors aussi !  
\- Alléluia ! lâcha Dean avec espoir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore, gronda Sam en entrant dans la chambre. J'ai une affaire sur le feu je vous rappelle !  
\- Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais Cassie ? Sammy ne m'aime plus !  
\- Heu... Je...  
\- Oh merde... Tu es nu Castiel ! s'écria Sam en cachant ses yeux derrière sa main.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Ah ces humains...  
\- Bon, ça suffit ! intervint Dean qui sentait venir le mal de tête. Castiel, vient là, dit-il en tapotant le lit. Toi l'emplumé, tu fous le camp et Sam...  
\- Quoi ? râla son frère.  
\- Garde ton putain d'archange éloigné de moi !  
\- Viens par là Gabriel, gronda Sam en prenant le poignet de l'ange.  
  
Il l'entraîna de force à sa suite à travers les couloirs du bunker. Gabriel trottina derrière lui sans rien dire, étonnamment silencieux. Sam se dit que l'archange avait dû réaliser qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, mais c'était trop tard. Sam était déjà énervé. Il prit un couloir, puis un autre, marchant à longue enjambées encore et encore jusqu'à la bibliothèque.  
  
L'avantage de cette petite marche, c'est que cela le calma un peu, mais quelque chose clochait... La bibliothèque n'était pas si loin des chambres. Et de toute façon, il n'y avait pas autant de couloir et de salle dans le bunker !  
  
Sam s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Gabriel.  
  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite Gabe.  
\- De quoi tu parles Sammychou ?  
  
Pour un peu, Sam pouvait presque deviner l'auréole sur la tête de son amant. L'innocence n'était définitivement pas crédible sur lui. Le comble pour un ange.  
  
\- Tu manipules l'espace.  
\- Moi ? Comme si c'était mon genre !  
\- Ça l'est...  
\- C'est vrai, avoua Gabriel en haussant les épaules les yeux brillants d'amusement. Mais j'ai une bonne raison !  
\- Je t'écoute, grinça Sam en regarda l'archange avec colère.  
\- Heu... J'ai envie de toi ?  
\- Gabriel ! soupira Sam excédé.  
\- C'est bon j'ai compris !  
  
Gabriel claqua des doigts et s'envola au loin. Sam regarda autour de lui avec nervosité. Connaissant le Trickster, ce départ lui semblait un peu facile. Il y avait baleine sous gravillon. Il se dirigea donc avec prudence vers la salle d'étude et se replongea dans ses fiches, l'œil aux aguets.  
  
Après une heure sans événement bizarre du type souris, TVLand, apparition de bonbon ou frère hurlant son nom, il dut reconnaître que Gabriel lui avait enfin lâché la grappe ! Il allait donc pouvoir se concentrer totalement sur son affaire de citron explosif. Pourtant, alors qu'il était enfin tranquille, il fut incapable de se concentrer. Son amant triplement ailé lui envahissait l'esprit. Il regrettait presque de ne plus l'entendre soupirer juste à côté ou de ne pas sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Sentir son odeur de chocolat ou de sucre qui l'entourait toujours. Sentir son regard ambré posé sur lui.  
  
Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au visage toujours joyeux de Gabriel. Entre lui qui broyait du noir, son frère qui portait le monde sur ses épaules et Castiel qui ne connaissait de l'humour que sa définition, l'archange farceur avait ramené de la joie et de la légèreté dans leur vie. Un petit quelque chose qui leur donnait envie de voir ce que leur réservait le lendemain. L'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait était importante, bien sûr ! Mais il pouvait se permettre une petite pause ? De toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur ses documents.  
  
Avec résignation, il reposa tout ses papiers et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
  
\- C'est bon Gabriel, tu as gagné, annonça-t-il tout haut.  
  
Sam s'attendait à recevoir son amant sur les genoux dans la minute, mais ce dernier se faisait curieusement désirer. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre... Gabriel avait plutôt tendance à rappliquer au moindre murmure de son nom ! Ce qui, parfois, donnait lieu à des situations gênantes... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter un peu, pensa Sam en s'étirant.  
  
Gabriel avait tout de suite entendu l'appel du haut de son petit nuage, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas y répondre. Cette folle administrative de Naomi l'avait repéré alors qu'il vagabondait sur une plage de la côte ouest et l'avait fait culpabiliser jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne bercail. Elle était maintenant en train de lui faire un rapport détaillé sur la  moindre fourmi qui avait posé ses petites papattes au paradis. Un archange pouvait-il avoir un karma de merde ? L'expérience Lucifer semblait prouver que oui.  
  
Gabrie laissa la bureaucrate l'abrutir de rapports et de notes, tandis que son esprit dérivait vers son humain. Il voulait vraiment retourner sur terre, prendre Sam contre lui et faire noircir ses yeux de désirs. C'était son plus grand plaisir, voir les pupilles s'écarquiller au point de faire disparaître le vert. Sentir que Sam était tout à lui, concentré uniquement sur lui et sur ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Gabriel voulait ce regard, tendre et intense. Il aurait vendu ses ailes pour pouvoir en profiter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ces yeux semblaient lui rappeler qu'il était aimé, envers et contre tout. Que même si ses frères s'entre-déchiraient à lui briser le cœur, il y aurait toujours un petit coin de paradis juste pour lui sur terre, un endroit où la douleur de se sentir ses frères mourir passait au second plan.  
  
Gabriel voulait retourner voir Sam et il n'était pas du genre à laisser ses désirs insatisfait !  
  
L'archange attendit que Naomi baisse les yeux vers un document, étendit ses ailes et s'échappa à toute vitesse. Il atterrit à deux centimètres de la porte du QG des hommes de lettre et entra rapidement à l'intérieur avant de verrouiller derrière lui, remettant ainsi en place toutes les protections anti-démon, ange, fantômes et autres gremlins. D'un coup d'aile, il s'envola dans cette bulle hors du reste du monde pour atterrir dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Sam l'attendait toujours. Il était assis au fond de sa chaise et semblait perdu dans ses pensée.  
  
Gabriel donna un dernier coup d'aile et atterrit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son humain, les mains enroulées autour de ses épaules. Sans laisser le temps à Sam de réfléchir, il s'attaqua à son gorge, grignotant avec application chaque parcelle de peau à portée de dent. Lentement, il remonta le long de la mâchoire pour atteindre son lobe d'oreille qu'il suçota avec application.  
  
Gabriel sentait le corps de son humain s'échauffer tandis que de délicieux petits gémissements parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il continua de jouer avec son oreille puis redescendit vers sa pomme d'Adam puis ses épaules, écartant en passant la chemise et le t-shirt qu'il portait. Le corps contre lui était agité de légers soubresauts tandis que Gabriel faisait de nouveau jouer sa langue sur la gorge de Sam.  
  
Après avoir fait subir son traitement à chaque centimètre de peau à portée de lèvre, l'archange se redressa et observa son humain. Sam avait rejeté la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux sous l'assaut de sensation. Gabriel embrassa son menton, sa bouche, son nez avant de poser son front contre le sien.  
  
\- Regarde-moi, susurra-t-il avec passion.  
  
Sam ouvrit ses yeux.  
  
Deux billes noires de désir envahirent sa vue.  
  
Gabriel se mordit la lèvre inférieur.  
  
Son petit monde rien qu'à lui était là. Un monde où il était dieu mais sans toutes les emmerdes qui allait avec. Un monde regorgeant d'amour et de tendresse, rien que pour lui.  
  
Sam observa l'ange qui semblait s'être noyé dans son regard. Comme toujours.  
  
Tendrement, délicatement, Sam l'embrassa. Son amant était peut-être un Trickster particulièrement doué, un dieu du chaos et un archange capricieux, mais quand il le voyait ainsi, presque fragile, toutes ses émotions contenues dans l'or de son regard, Sam savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le laisser tomber malgré toutes ses gamineries et ses blagues plus débiles les unes que les autres.  
  
Gabriel était à lui et il ne lâcherait pour rien au monde.  
  
Fin


	2. La liste de Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et me voilà partit pour mon second défi de trente baisers ! J'ai pris le thème « #10 » pour cette fois ! (l'OS précédent le thème était le #1 « regarde-moi »).

Salut, je m'appelle Dean Winchester et malgré mes trente piges passées, je vis toujours avec mon petit frère, Sam Winchester. Notre particularité ? Nous sommes des chasseurs. Et quand je parle de chasse, je ne parle pas de chasse à l'élan, au cochon sauvage ou même à la galinette cendrée ! Non. Mon frère et moi nous chassons les vampires, les goules, les fantômes et, en règle générale, toutes les saloperies que peut nous envoyer l'enfer. Mais nous avons aussi une autre particularité. Nous sommes tous les deux en couple avec un ange.  
  
Attention ! Quand je dis ange, ce n'est pas pour dire que nos copains sont adorables ou très gentils ou beaux comme des anges ! Absolument pas ! Enfin sauf pour le mien... Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que nos amants sont réellement de l'espèce angélique, avec plumes, auréole et tout le reste ! Le truc, c'est que si mon Castiel est vraiment un amour d'ange, je ne peux pas en dire autant de Gabriel, la bête à plume qui sert de bouillotte à mon frère...  
  
Depuis que Sam et Gabriel sont ensemble, j'ai dû m'habituer à tout un tas de chose plus ou moins agréable. Cela va des petits désagréments de vivre avec un autre couple, aux moments franchement gênants. Et puis il y a aussi eu tous ces moments où j'ai dû demander à Castiel des câlins pour soigner mon traumatisme – et uniquement pour ça !  
  
À force, j'ai fini par faire un classement des dix choses que je ne supporte pas chez ce nain ailé !

 

  
  
Numéro 1 : l'apparition surprise

  
  
Ça c'est une habitude de MON Cas' à la base. Il apparaît sans prévenir, de préférence quand moi et Sam nous y attendons le moins, nous faisant sursauter de surprise. Mais bon, c'est Castiel, au moins fait-il ça sans mauvaise intention lui. Alors que Gabriel...  
  
**Cet enfoiré le fait exprès !** Ça se voit à son petit sourire satisfait chaque fois que je saute au plafond par sa faute ! Un jour, je ne devais pas avoir les idées claires, j'ai eu le malheur de lui demander de s'annoncer avant d'arriver... Ça a été pire ! La fois suivante, Gabriel est arrivé en tambour et trompette, et ce n'est pas une expression ! Il y a vraiment eu un chœur de trompettes et un roulement de tambour ! Ça a été suivi par une pluie de pétale de fleur, les éclairs et le tonnerre, une soudaine luminosité divine, des colombes et... Bref, Gabriel adore nous faire tous sursauter, moi en particulier, et je déteste ce connard à plumes pour ça !  
  
Sa méthode d'apparition que je déteste le plus est bien évidemment celle qu'il utilise le plus souvent à savoir, atterrir quelques centimètres devant mon petit frère histoire d'être sûr de se faire embrasser la seconde suivante !  
  
C'est une spécialité de moi et Cas' ça ! Pas de Gabriel !  
  
Copieur...

 

  
  
Numéro 2 : le plaisir de la chasse

 

  
Vous savez ce qui est cool dans la chasse ? C'est la traque, le plaisir de pister sa proie, nos veines qui regorgent d'adrénaline pendant qu'on se demande si nous ne sommes pas nous même le gibier. C'est le plaisir de trouver le coupable et lui cramer la tronche – ou de le décapiter ou de l'empaler sur un pieu ou tout autre petit rituel bien glauque et/ou sanglant.  
  
Pour faire simple, j'aime la chasse, vraiment. Pas uniquement parce que c'est mon héritage, mon boulot ou encore mon devoir, mais parce que ça me plaît..  
  
Mais voila, il y a Gabriel. J'ai précisé que c'était un Archange ? Bon, bah maintenant c'est fait. Castiel lui est un ange soldat classique. Quand il nous accompagne dans nos chasses à Sammy et moi, à peine nous fait-il gagné du temps quand j'accepte qu'il nous serve de taxi – je n'aime pas voler, que ce soit l'avion ou air-Castiel, j'aime pas ça ! Mon ange a même tendance à rajouter un peu de piquant à nos chasses ! Pourquoi ? Parce que en plus de devoir traquer les démons, il faut s'assurer qu'il ne se grille pas auprès des autorités ou des témoins en disant qu'il est un ange, ni ne fasse fuir les gens avec ses remarques décalées. Voila. Et puis il ne peut pas tuer un démon ou un fantôme d'un claquement de doigt, donc c'est correct. Le plaisir de la chasse est toujours là.  
  
Par contre, quand Gabriel débarque au milieu d'une affaire... Un archange, vous vous souvenez ? Dans un claquement de doigts, fantômes et démons font pschitt et adios muchachos, tout le monde rentre chez soi, il n'y a plus rien à voir ! C'est rageant ! Et le pire du pire ? C'est que ça n'a pas l'air de déranger le moins du monde mon petit frère de voir son boulot s'envoler en fumée ! Non M'sieur ! Lui il embrasse son putain de poulet humain pour le remercier.  
  
Vas-y encourage le Sammy tant que tu y es ! Je ne te dirais rien !

 

  
Numéro 3 : le plus évident : les blagues foireuses !

  
  
Gabriel a été... Non, Gabriel EST un Trickster ! Une putain de saloperie de Trickster qui passe son temps à faire tourner en bourrique les humains ! Et il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire, quand il s'ennuie ou qu'il veut "jouer", que de venir dans notre bunker sécurisé pour faire ses conneries !  
  
J'ai le sens de l'humour, personne ne peux dire le contraire. Mais ce que fait Gabriel n'est pas drôle, c'est digne d'un gamin de cinq ans !  
  
Comment ça c'est typiquement l'humour que j'aime ? Oui peut-être... Mais pas quand c'est systématiquement moi ou Castiel le dindon de la farce ! Et encore, je dis Castiel par souci de rigueur, parce que c'est en grande majorité sur **MOI** que ça tombe ses farces stupides !  
  
Vous vous êtes déjà réveillé avec une trompe d'éléphant à la place du nez ? Vous avez déjà dû expliquer à votre petit ami que non, les deux nanas à poil dans votre lit n'était pas là hier ? Vous avez déjà dû supporter qu'à chaque gros mots que vous disiez vous vous mettiez à cracher des bulles de savon ? Ou encore que vos cheveux changent de couleur – et selon des teintes arcs-en-ciel, pas avec des couleurs normales – selon votre humeur ? Ou mieux, de recevoir un seau d'eau sur la tête à chaque fois que vous passez une porte ?  
  
J'ai envie de tuer ce rembourrage à coussin monté en graine parfois... Non, rectification, j'ai très souvent envie de le tuer ! Mais Cas' veut pas me prêter sa dague...  
  
Et puis je ne peux même pas en parler à Sam, au lieu de me plaindre mon stupide petit frère se marre aux bêtises de son pigeon géant ! Même quand un jour j'ai dû supporter de recevoir une tarte à la crème dans la tronche une fois par heure, ce traître se payait ma tête plutôt que de m'aider ou de raisonner Gabriel ! Parfois il l'embrasse même, comme pour le féliciter de ses conneries !  
  
Gabriel ne doit sa survie qu'au fait que ses blagues idiotes font rire mon petit frère – ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, croyez-moi – sinon, petit copain ou non, je l'aurais fait frire depuis longtemps...

 

  
Numéro 4 : Blablabla

  
  
Je ne suis pas le gars le plus silencieux de la création, je veux bien l'admettre. Mais Gabriel ? Ce mec est un vrai moulin à parole ! Pas moyen d'en placer une quand il se lance. C'est à se demander s'il respire quand il parle...  
  
En fait non, la question ne se pose même pas. Les emplumés n'ont pas besoin de respirer ! Résultat, je dois supporter ses commentaires des plus débiles aux plus dérangeants en permanence ! Et forcément, Gabriel sait choisir son moment pour faire une remarque à vous retourner le cerveau !  
  
Comme la fois où nous étions en train de manger tranquillement – rien que ça aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille – et que le rat volant divin m'a dit :  
  
\- Alors Little-Dean, comment ça se passe avec mon petit frère ? Vous avez bien profité du kamasutra que j'ai glissé sous votre oreiller ?  
  
Vous avez déjà recraché votre bière par le nez ? Moi oui. Bah c'est pas agréable ! Et encore, cette remarque là était "gentille" par rapport à bien d'autre ! J'ai eu droit à je ne sais combien d'allusion sur ma vie sexuelles avec Castiel ! Et forcément, le Trickster à ailette ne trouve rien de plus drôle que de sortir ce genre d'allusion au plus mauvais moment ! Comme devant un flic, quand je me brosse les dents, devant le caissier quand on fait les courses tous ensemble voir même, le pire du pire, devant un putain de Crowley mort de rire ! Ils sont de mèches ces deux-là... C'est forcé...  
  
Et histoire d'en rajouter une couche, Castiel ne comprend JAMAIS pourquoi je m'énerve et engueule son frangin et il lui répond honnêtement ! Les plus belles hontes de ma vie...  
  
Je classe en première position de la honte international cette fois chez le glacier :  
  
_"- Tu veux quoi Cas' ? demandai-je avec une innocence suicidaire alors que le pigeon déplumé rodait aux alentours._  
_\- Je veux bien un banana-split, répondit mon ange en toute candeur._  
_\- Je te comprends tout à fait cher petit frère, renchérit l'archange avec un sourire tout sauf net. Rien ne vaut une bonne banane bien ferme !_  
_\- Serait-ce encore une allusion à mes performances sexuelles avec Dean ? supposa mon amour d'ange avec l'instinct de conservation d'une crevette crevée._  
_\- T'as tout compris frérot ! Alors ? Comment va sa « banane » ? questionna le piaf démoniaque._  
_\- Les parties génitales de Dean sont tout à fait..._  
_\- Tais-toi ! avais-je hurlé avec horreur en sentant mes joues chauffer._  
_\- Came-toi Dean, était intervenu mon traître de petit frère avec un grand sérieux. On nous regarde bizarrement._  
  
_Effectivement, nous étions devenus le centre d'attention de toute la boutique. J'avais voulu foudroyer Gabriel du regard mais ce dernier s'était collé à Sammy et avait ressorti son auréole en carton. Putain d'archange.._  
  
_\- Tout va bien messieurs ? avait demandé la serveuse avec un sourire beaucoup trop réjoui à mon goût._  
_\- Très bien madame, fit mon angelot en sucre – vos gueules ok, je lui donne les surnoms que je veux à mon Castiel – avec un sourire rayonnant. Mon amant est simplement nerveux dès que nous commençons à parler de nos activités sexuelles ou de ses parties génitales. Pourtant je trouve sa « banane » très bien comme elle est ! "_  
  
Je crois que ce jour-là j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes... Faire des commentaires graveleux ? Pourquoi pas, je n'étais pas du genre à me gêner avant avec les filles. Mais devant Cas' ? Sur de la nourriture ? Sur ma virilité ? J'ai cru que j'allais étrangler l'emplumé qui se bidonnait en se retenant à mon frère ! Et qu'est-ce que Sammy a trouvé de mieux pour faire taire son chieur céleste ? Je vous le donne en mille, je vous le donne en cent... Il l'a embrassé, au milieu du glacier...  
  
Je crois que je ne suis toujours pas remis... En plus, entendre le mot « sexuel » dans la bouche de Castiel... Hem, je vous passe les détails. Disons simplement que la nuit fut agitée...

 

  
Numéro 5 : les sourires de Sam

 

  
Mon petit frère, Sammy, est quelqu'un de toujours très sérieux. Du genre pince-sans-rire plutôt que grands éclats. Pareil pour les sourires.  
  
Avant l'arrivé de Gabriel, c'était l'enfer pour réussir à lui en décrocher un. Entre Ruby, Lucifer, mes morts, ses morts, la mort de nos parents – deux fois chacun si on compte leur fantôme –, la mort des amis, l'apocalypse, les possessions et en gros toutes les merdes qui nous tombent régulièrement dessus, Sam s'est beaucoup renfermé sur lui-même. Il donne l'impression de traîner en permanence un énorme boulet de culpabilité.  
  
Mais depuis que Gabriel est devenu un squatteur permanent de nos vies, cela a pas mal changé. J'ai souvent surpris Sam avec un petit sourire distrait au coin des lèvres. Parfois, alors qu'on mange simplement dans un dinner sur le bord de la route entre deux affaires, je vois un sourire fleurir brutalement sur ses lèvres pendant ses yeux devienne rêveurs.  
  
Mon frère est amoureux bordel de merde...  
  
Amoureux d'un enfoiré à plume qui plus est ! Quoi moi aussi ? Mais Castiel c'est pas pareil ! Il nous aide lui ! Ce n'est pas parce que cet archange à la manque a manqué crever dans son combat contre Lucifer qu'il mérite de rejoindre le clan des gentils anges – clan qui ne comprend que Castiel pour l'instant, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.  
  
Enfin, tout ça pour dire, voir mon frère se comporter comme une ado avant son premier rencard me met sur les nerfs ! Attention, j'aime voir Sammy sourire et être heureux, là n'est pas la question. Mais avec Gabriel ? Si ça, ça n'augure pas une future apocalypse...  
  
Et vous savez ce qui est le plus insupportable ? Devinez ce qu'il se passe quand Gabriel débarque alors que mon frère sourit comme un imbécile heureux… Ils s'embrassent. Encore. Et le sourire de mon frère s'agrandit.  
  
C'est perturbant...

 

  
Numéro 6 : les regards complices

 

  
Je vous parle des sourires, mais ça encore c'est rien ! Mon frère heureux et même amoureux, ok, j'arrive presque à l'accepter. Mais les petits regards entre Gabriel et Sam, alors là je dis non ! C'est copyrighté par Cas' et moi ça ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous piquer nos habitudes !  
  
En plus, vous avez une idée d'à quel point c'est énervant de regarder votre petit frère et son petit ami se dévorer du regard avec des yeux de biches énamourées ? C'est très, très, très énervant ! J'ai l'impression que Sam m'oublie complètement. À croire qu'il se pense seul au monde avec ce salaud à plumes !  
  
Moi et Cas' on a un peu de tenu au moins et on ne se coupe pas du monde ! Presque... Bon ok, j'admets qu'il m'arrive, de temps à autres, exceptionnellement, d'oublier que le reste du monde existe quand je vois les yeux céruléens de mon ange... Mais moi c'est pas pareil ! Et puis entre Gabriel et Sam c'est... Différent. Limite bizarre parfois.  
  
Cas typique, l'archange jette un coup d'œil à mon frère, ce dernier lui répond par un coup d'œil équivalent avec un sourire en plus et soudain Gabriel éclate de rire rapidement suivi de Sammy ! Ils font dans la télépathie ou quoi ?  
  
Et puis il y a ces fois-là aussi. Parfois je surprends par inadvertance Gabriel en train de couver mon frère endormi du regard. C'est étrange. Parfois il va jusqu'à l'embrasser dans son sommeil. Pas forcément sur la bouche, quelques fois c'est sur le front ou sur la joue. Et quand j'ai le malheur de croiser ses yeux, je détourne aussitôt la tête, plus perturbé que jamais.  
  
Je vais toujours rejoindre Castiel après. Un besoin viscéral de serrer mon ange contre moi.

 

   
Numéro 7 : les mains qui se frôlent

 

Il y a une chose importante à savoir sur mon frère – comment ça encore ? Mon frère est quelqu'un de compliqué ! Il y a plein de trucs à savoir sur lui alors que moi je suis quelqu'un de simple. Qui a dit simplet ? Je rappelle que je suis armé -, je disais donc, un truc important à savoir sur Sam, ce n'est pas un tactile. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de son gigantisme ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais c'est un fait. Mon frère ne cherche pas le contact – sauf cas particulier genre post-résurrection.  
  
Alors pourquoi diable depuis qu'il est avec son emplumé il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le toucher ? Dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce il faut toujours que l'un de ces de deux là trouvent tout un tas d'excuses pour passer à côté de l'autre et en profiter pour le tripoter ! Combien de fois j'ai manqué avaler de travers après que Gabriel ait passé sa main sur les fesses de Sam ? Combien de fois j'ai cru m'étouffer parce que Sammy remettait une mèche de cheveux en place sur Gabriel ?  
  
Ils ne peuvent pas garder leur main dans leur poches ces deux là ? Moi je ne passe pas mon temps à tripatouiller Castiel que je sache ! On garde respectueusement nos distances hors de notre chambre ! Et encore, s'il n'y avait que les mains baladeuses, mais il y a pire, bien pire !  
  
Il y a cette chose bizarre entre eux deux, quand ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre. Même Castiel l'a remarqué ! C'est pour dire comme c'est visible... Je disais donc, quand mon frère et son poulet divin marche de concert, leurs mains font toujours une petite danse mystérieuse. Elles se rapprochent avec timidité avant de s'écarter puis de s'effleurer de nouveau. A croire que mon frère n'ose pas prendre la main de son archange à deux ronds ... Mais surtout, c'est à croire que Gabriel est timide avec Sammy ! Mais ça, c'est pas crédible.  
  
Et les quelques fois où nos deux tourtereaux ont fini par se prendre la main, ça c'est toujours fini de la même façon, par un baiser !

  
  
Numéro 8 : les baisers

 

Vous avez dû le remarquer avec mes précédents exemples, mais c'est aussi quelque chose qui m'énerve beaucoup chez ce salopard d'emplumé. Il est tout le temps collé aux lèvres de mon frère !  
  
Je sais qu'ils sont en couple ! Tout le monde le sait ! Y compris les murs ! Mais ils sont obligés de se bisouiller devant moi et Castiel ?  
  
Et ce n'est pas juste une fois ou deux non ! Quand Gabriel squatte le bunker je les découvre en permanence en train se faire des mamours dans tous les coins !  
  
Je suis un homme traumatisé par tout ça moi ! Heureusement que j'ai Castiel pour m'enlever ces horribles images de la tête...

 

 

Numéro 9 : ce-que-je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-que-mon-frère-fabrique-avec-son-petit-copain

 

  
Et tous ces baisers nous amènes au point 9. Avez-vous déjà surpris quelqu'un de votre famille en pleine action avec son compagnon ? Moi oui, plusieurs fois et au détriment de ma santé mentale !  
  
J'ai dû les voir à tous les stades de leur... Relations. Depuis le bisou langoureux qui se transforme en pelotage intensif jusqu'au froc à terre en passant par la main dans le pantalon de l'autre. C'est traumatisant, je peux vous l'assurer ! Surtout que ce putain d'archange m'a déjà repéré une ou deux fois alors que mon cerveau buggait devant cette vision d'horreur... Et vous savez ce que cet enfoiré m'a fait ? Un clin d'œil ! Un putain de clin d'œil ! Comme si ça m'éclatait de voir me frère le prendre sauvagement contre un mur ! Oh mon dieu, ça y est, j'ai de nouveau des images traumatisantes en tête... Castiel !

 

 

 Numéro 10 : Intimité

 

Mais vous savez quelle est la "pire" vision que je garde de mon frère et de Gabriel ?  
  
Ça n'a rien à voir avec les bisous, mouillés ou non, avec les regards chargés de phéromones ou même avec les tripotages en plein milieu du couloir. Non, ce qui me met le plus mal à l'aise, ce qui me donne l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place dans la même pièce qu'eux, comme si je les interrompais en plein milieu d'une violente partie de jambes en l'air – et j'ai déjà testé, à l'insu de mon plein gré –, c'est quand ils dorment tous les deux...  
  
Et je ne parle pas de quand ils sont au lit, sagement endormis dans leur chambre – pour une fois.  
  
Pour vous faire comprendre, il faut savoir qu'on a fini par aménager un coin de la salle des opérations, la pièce où il y a la table avec carte intégrée. On a déménagé quelques meubles, installé une télé, un canapé et des fauteuils. En bref, on s'est fait notre petit salon télé. De temps à autres, on s'installe et on se fait une soirée, pénard.  
  
Mais parfois, en voulant aller vers la bibliothèque, je tombe sur une scène qui me... Trouble. Cela me remue de l'intérieur sans que je puisse l'expliquer.  
  
Dans ces cas-là, Sam dort allongé de tout son long sur le canapé et serre contre lui son archange attitré. Archange qui est lui aussi endormi et pelotonné confortablement entre les bras mon petit frère, la tête reposant sur son torse.  
  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette scène me tord toujours les tripes. Sammy a, dans ces moments-là, un visage totalement apaisé, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et ses épaules, comme tout le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, semblent complètement décontractées. J'ai l'impression que mon frère est pleinement heureux dans ces cas-là.  
  
Alors pourquoi ça me tord l'estomac et me bloque la gorge me demanderez-vous ?  
  
Parce c'est rare. Si rare de le voir ainsi, détendu et en paix, que je prends conscience que notre vie le marque tous les jours un peu plus. Son visage serein quand il dort me rappelle à quel point le reste du temps il est tendu, sans arrêt sur le qui-vive avec une culpabilité dévorante qui lui ronge les entrailles.  
  
Et dans ces moments-là, je me rends aussi compte que Gabriel, cet emplumé voleur de petit frère, lui fait plus de bien que moi. Il arrive à l'apaiser comme je n'en serais jamais capable, et ce par sa simple présence.  
  
Je suis son grand frère, mais c'est Gabriel qui arrive à le rassurer et à le faire vivre, alors que moi, j'arrive à peine à le faire survivre...

   
000

   
\- Dean ça va ? s'inquiéta Castiel en arrivant dans le dos de son humain.  
\- Mon frère aime vraiment le tien, soupira Dean en contemplant avec des yeux humides les deux corps enlacés.  
\- Et Gabriel aime Sam, compléta doucement Castiel en enlaçant Dean par-derrière.  
\- Sammy n'a plus besoin de moi.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça Dean, rectifia l'ange pensif. Moi-même je ne t'apporte pas la même chose que Sam.  
\- Tu dois avoir raison.  
\- Viens, laissons-les dormir.  
\- Attends deux minutes.  
  
Dean récupéra un plaid rangé derrière un fauteuil et l'étala sur les deux amoureux endormis.  
  
Gabriel bougea légèrement dans son sommeil pour mieux se positionner, emmêla encore davantage ses jambes à celle de Sam et resserra sa prise sur son corps. Sam réagit en resserrant lui aussi ses bras dans un petit soupir satisfait.  
  
Dean secoua la tête sans pouvoir retenir un sourire attendri et repartie avec son ange, laissant son frère et son amant dans leur petit monde de douceur.  
  
Bah, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance face à l'archange Gabriel.  
  
Fin


	3. Nuit d'orage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de défi 30 baisers ce coup-ci.
> 
> À part ça, vous avez déjà testé du fluff sur fond de gros angst ? Bienvenue dans mon cerveau détraqué ! Et ne me demander pas d'où ça sort, je plaide la folie de ma muse !
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ;) Mais un conseil, accrochez-vous à votre PC ! Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte, ni dans le fluff, ni dans l'angst !
> 
> Bonne lecture (si vous l'osez ...)

  
La soirée était sombre, froide et humide. Un orage c'était brutalement abattu sur la ville au crépuscule, si violent que même la porte blindée du QG des hommes de lettre ne suffisait pas à retenir sa fureur. Les grondements menaçants du tonnerre roulaient au loin comme une fond sonore de mauvais augure.  
  
C'était le genre de nuit où l'on se terre chez soi entre des murs solides et en compagnie de sa famille pour se réchauffer le cœur et l'âme.  
  
Dans la salle de la carte du bunker, à l'abri de la tempête qui faisait rage, Dean buvait un café chaud en compagnie de Castiel. Le quartier général avait le chauffage bien entendu, mais le bruit du vent soufflant à l'extérieur au point de faire claquer les gonds de la porte suffisait à lui seul à frigorifier les deux présents.  
  
\- J'espère que Sammy s'est arrêté pour s'abriter. Ça ne me plaît vraiment pas de le savoir dehors pas un temps pareil, maugréa sombrement le chasseur.  
\- Tu veux que j'essaye de le contacter Dean ?  
\- Non, laisse-tomber. Après il va encore se plaindre que je le materne trop ! soupira violemment l'aîné des Winchester en faisant tourner son café dans sa tasse.  
\- D'accord.  
  
Dean avala à petites gorgées le liquide qui refroidissait lentement. Ce que ce temps pouvait être déprimant... Pourtant il n'était pas du genre à se miner le moral pour si peu, mais là, il y avait comme une ambiance de fin du monde qui pesait sur l'atmosphère. Et savoir Sam dehors ne faisait rien pour arranger son inquiétude...  
  
Castiel, qui observait toujours Dean avec attention, se rendit compte de l'état de nerfs de son humain. Presque sans hésité, il se leva de sa chaise pour aller se coller au dos de Dean, encerclant son cou avec ses bras.  
  
Petit à petit, l'ange avait fini par comprendre les gestes à faire et quand les faire, son expérience humaine l'ayant bien aidé à ce sujet. Dean trouvait ça agréable de voir Castiel prendre les devants et venir de lui-même engager un contact physique entre eux deux. Il aimait avoir son ange contre lui, cela le réchauffait comme rien d'autre, ça apaisait ses angoisses et son souffle dans son cou envoyait des fourmillements très agréables tout le long de son corps jusqu'à son bassin.  
  
Lentement, Dean tourna la tête et embrassa son ange avant de poser sa tête contre son torse, se laissant aller au simple plaisir d'un peu de tendresse. Tendresse que Castiel se fit un devoir de lui prodiguer en lui embrassant ce petit creux entre l'épaule et la nuque.  
  
Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre qui tira brutalement les deux amants de leur bulle de douceur. Le bruit d'une porte métallique violemment poussée par le vent contre le mur. Dean s'apprêta à se lever pour aider son frère à combattre les assauts du vent mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire.  
  
Parce que ce n'était pas son frère mais un ange à la force herculéenne qui entra et referma la porte sans sourciller. Un petit ange qui s'approcha de la rambarde, trempé de la tête au pied.  
  
\- Sam est-là ? demanda Gabriel, des trémolos dans la voix.  
  
Dean fut surpris devant l'expression perdue et désespérée de l'archange. Pourtant, sa surprise n'était rien comparée à l'anxiété de Castiel. Ce dernier s'envola immédiatement au côté de l'archange en voyant son état pitoyable.  
  
\- Ça ne va pas Gabriel ? interrogea l'ange avec appréhension.  
\- Sam est là ? répéta l'archange avec une urgence plus prononcée dans la voix.  
\- Il-Il est de sorti. Il doit revenir cette nuit ou demain matin, répondit Dean en grimpant les escaliers.  
\- Ah... Je vais vous laisser alors...  
\- Gabriel reste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le chasseur, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.  
  
L'archange ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder ses pieds, les bras ballants. Il était l'image même de la tristesse et de la désolation. Dean le prit doucement par les épaules et le fit descendre les marches avec lenteur.  
  
Gabriel se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Toute volonté et sentiments de joie semblaient avoir disparu du Trickster. Dean se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas autre chose que de l'eau qui coulait sur le visage de l'archange. Mine de rien, ça lui serrait le cœur de voir Gabriel dans cet état désespéré. Il avait beau ne l'apprécier que moyennement, il se sentait perturbé devant sa douleur apparente.  
  
Dean entraîna l'archange jusqu'à la salle de bain et sortit tout une batterie de serviette pour sécher le petit homme pendant que Castiel lui enlevait le gros de ses vêtements trempés.  
  
\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je peux faire ça tout seul, marmonna Gabriel en levant une main et en claquant des doigts.  
  
Mais rien ne se produisit, pas même une petite onde de chaleur. Gabriel laissa retomber sa main et son expression se chiffonna.  
  
\- Que se passe-t-il Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'alarma aussitôt Dean, bien malgré lui  
  
Aucune réponse si ce n'est la tête de Gabriel qui se baisse encore davantage.  
  
\- Tu n'es quand même pas devenu... Humain ? demanda Dean avec angoisse.  
\- Non. Toujours mes... Ailes, déglutit l'archange avec difficulté.  
\- Gabriel... souffla Castiel en réalisant d'où venait le problème.  
  
L'archange avait cessé de croire. En lui-même, au paradis, en ses frères angéliques... Il avait perdu la foi et ses pouvoirs avec.  
  
\- Où est Sam ? gémit Gabriel d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Écoute Gabriel, je vais l'appeler tout de suite, ok ? proposa Dean en s'éloignant rapidement.  
  
Le chasseur trouvait la situation particulièrement dérangeante. Gabriel était l'ange le plus joyeux qu'il connaissait, insouciant à la limite de l'inconscience. Même parler de Michaël ou de Lucifer ne le rendait pas aussi déprimé ! Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'aimait pas ça du tout... Aussi se précipita-t-il sur son portable pour prendre des nouvelles de Sam.  
  
Du côté de la salle de bain, Castiel se sentait tout aussi désemparé. Gabriel et lui n'avait jamais eu de relation, ni fraternelle ni amicale. Il était un archange, le haut du panier comme disait Dean, alors que lui n'était qu'un soldat. Certes il était un gradé, mais il restait un soldat dans une immense armée.  
  
Quand ils étaient encore tous les deux au paradis, Castiel avait dû entendre parler de lui, une ou deux fois, mais au grand jamais il n'avait parlé directement à un archange. Et puis Gabriel s'était enfuit sur terre et plus personne n'avait reparlé de lui au paradis. Et finalement, il avait repris les rênes du pouvoir. Et il s'était acoquiné avec un Winchester, le frère de son propre bien-aimé.  
  
Pourtant, même si lui et Gabriel se côtoyaient souvent à cause de leurs amants respectifs, leur relation était toujours restée assez distante. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en Gabriel une autorité parmi les anges et quant à ce que pensait l'archange de lui... On disait les voix de son père impénétrables mais celles de Gabriel n'étaient pas beaucoup plus accessible.  
  
\- Gabriel, il s'est passé quelque chose au paradis ? questionna Castiel avec gêne.  
  
Pas un mot. Gabriel avait fermé les yeux et une grimace de souffrance défigurait son visage. Castiel tendit une main pour la posée sur son épaule, dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la réaction qui suivi son mouvement.  
  
Gabriel prit son geste pour une invitation et se précipita dans ses bras, ses deux poings agrippés à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues et son corps entier tremblait de tension contenue. Mais toujours aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Tout juste quelques gémissements douloureux.  
  
Avec angoisse, Castiel adapta sa vue pour percevoir les ailes de l'archange. Il les découvrit emmêlées, ébouriffées, leur couleur lumineuse tâchée de sombres. Détail encore plus inquiétant, Gabriel les portait trop bas sur son dos. Ses trois paires d'ailes pendaient lamentablement et s'étalaient sur le sol sans aucune grâce. Précautionneusement, Castiel sortit ses propres ailes et enroba son frère à l'intérieur. Cela sembla réduire légèrement les tremblements de l'ange, mais à peine...  
  
\- Je viens d'avoir Sammy au téléphone, annonça Dean à voix basse en revenant dans la salle d'eau. Il s'était bien arrêté en cours de route à cause de l'orage, mais il n'est pas très loin. Il devrait arriver d'ici un quart d'heure au plus tard.  
\- Sam, gémit l'archange en serrant davantage ses poings sur la chemise d'un Castiel figé sur place.  
\- Il arrive Gabriel. Il arrive dans très peu de temps. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que j'aille le chercher en volant ? proposa Castiel en s'adressant au chasseur.  
\- Tu penses pouvoir réussir à le détacher de toi ? demanda Dean en pointant Gabriel.  
\- Non, probablement pas, avoua l'ange, sachant qu'il n'osait même pas décoller ses bras de ses flancs pour enlacer son frère malheureux.  
\- Alors laisse, Sammy ne sera pas long.  
  
Castiel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et détourna son regard de son humain pour se concentrer sur Gabriel. C'était le problème de la vision angélique. Il pouvait voir les ailes de l'archange et donc son état profond, mais il pouvait aussi distinguer nettement les âmes humaines.  
  
Castiel avait honte, sachant que son frère était dans un état lamentable contre lui, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver l'âme de Dean belle et de se sentir attiré par lui.  
  
C'était mal.  
  
Sa priorité pour l'instant était de s'occuper de l'archange, pas d'admirer son humain.  
  
Le temps s'étira en longueur, pendant qu'ils patientaient tous les trois. Les secondes parurent des minutes et les minutes, des heures. Dean attendait en faisant nerveusement les cent pas entre la salle de bain et le couloir tandis que Castiel gardait contre lui, avec un certain malaise, l'archange dévasté.  
  
Le temps ralentit encore et encore. Les minutes ne défilaient pas assez vites, et l'attente devint insoutenable quand le quart d'heure annoncé par Dean fut dépassé. Mais Sam conduisait au beau milieu d'un violent orage, ce petit retard n'avait rien d'anormal, même si la situation le rendait dramatique.  
  
Gabriel n'avait pas cessé de pleurer en silence et ses ailes s'assombrissaient toujours plus de désespoir. Castiel faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer, se servant de ses propres ailes pour tenter de le calmer et de lui donner un peu de réconfort, mais sans grand succès. Les rares fois où Gabriel brisaient le silence, c'était pour leur briser leur cœur à lui et à Dean par un appel à Sam déchirant.  
  
Enfin, un son laissa entendre que le cadet des Winchester tentait d'ouvrir la porte, bloquée sous la violence du vent. Dean se précipita pour l'aider, soulagé de voir arriver son petit frère. Il poussa juste assez la porte pour que Sammy passe et la referma aussitôt avant que le vent ne s'engouffre et ne l'arrache à ses mains.  
  
\- Sacré tempête Dean ! s'exclama Sam en enlevant sa veste dégoulinante de pluie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que je doive rappliquer en vitesse par un temps pareil ?  
\- On a un gros problème Sam. C'est Gabriel, il...  
\- Sam ? appela une petite voix en bas des escaliers.  
  
Castiel avait conduit l'archange jusqu'à l'entré dès qu'il avait sentit la présence de Sam à travers entrebâillement de la porte. Le cadet des deux frères écarquilla les yeux en voyant Gabriel. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour le serrer contre lui. Ce dernier enroula aussitôt ses bras autour du corps du chasseur et éclata en sanglot bruyant.  
  
Dean avait trouvé l'archange effrayant quand ce dernier pleurait en silence, mais c'était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il ressentait de le voir sangloter bruyamment, toute sa peine se déversant sans aucun barrage.  
  
\- Gabriel, que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Sam en ne voyant venir aucune réponse. Dean, Castiel !  
\- Nous ne savons pas Sam, s'en voulut Castiel. Gabriel est arrivé et t'a tout de suite réclamé. Il n'a rien dit d'autre.  
\- Gabriel, regarde-moi et explique-moi, exigea le chasseur en forçant l'archange à le regarder dans les yeux. Gabe...  
\- Mort, murmura enfin le messager divin. Ils meurent. Ils s'entre-tuent... Tous... Tous mes frères... Ils s'entre-tuent !  
  
Gabriel se réfugia à nouveau contre le torse de Sam après son éclat de voix. Il ne pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus ! Au début il pensait pouvoir gérer, il pensait réussir à calmer sa famille ! Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, il y avait des dissidents, des comploteurs... Comment ses frères pouvaient-ils supporter de se tuer les uns les autres ? Ils ne ressentaient donc pas la perte ? La douleur ? Le manque ? Ses frères s'entre-tuaient et lui n'arrivait pas à les en empêcher. C'était une torture...  
  
Il avait besoin que ça s'arrête. Il avait besoin de ressentir autre chose que le poids de la mort et des responsabilités. Il avait besoin de Sam et de toute l'affection qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il voulait oublier. Oublier qu'il avait tout raté encore une fois. Oublier qu'il s'était encore enfui pour ne pas affronter la réalité.  
  
Sam essaya de réconforter son archange mais rien n'était plus difficile. Ce dernier semblait à bout de force et de nerfs. Aussi, le cadet finit par le soulever et le porter contre lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il déposa son fardeau sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Gabriel se bouina aussitôt contre lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Sam lui caressa doucement le dos en lui murmurant des mots tendres et en parsemant l'une de ses mains de baiser. Petit à petit, il réussit à calmer son ange, à moins que ce ne soit simplement l'épuisement, et celui-ci finit par s'endormir, roulé en boule tout contre lui.  
  
Sam s'inquiétait terriblement de ce qui avait pu se passer au paradis pour rendre son archange espiègle aussi déprimé. Gabriel ne s'était jamais montré dans un tel état de détresse, pas même quand il avait appris que Lucifer et Michaël était bel et bien enfermé dans la cage de ce dernier, pas même quand il avait appris la mort de Raphaël, pas même quand il avait découvert la trahison de Métatron... Quels que soient les circonstances ou les coups durs, Sam avait toujours vu son ange avec un sourire plus grand que lui. Cette situation n'en était que plus... Angoissante.  
  
Sam décida de rester éveillé toute la nuit pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais la respiration lente et le corps chaud blottit contre lui le bercèrent tant et si bien qu'il finit par lui aussi plonger dans le sommeil.  
  
Le chasseur se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit et se découvrit observé par deux orbes d'or. Sam s'en détacha avec difficulté et tomba sur les sillons rouges maculant le visage de Gabriel. Une inspection plus poussée lui permit de constater que non seulement son amant avait pleuré durant la nuit mais que son corps frissonnait toujours d'émotions contenues.  
  
Délicatement, Sam lui caressa la joue et la nuque pour faire cesser ses tremblements mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un regard emplit de souffrance et de tristesse.  
  
\- Sam, supplia Gabriel avec douleur. Embrasse-moi... Par pitié, embrasse-moi...  
  
Le chasseur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, enroulant son ange dans ses grands bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser qu'il espérait réconfortant. La prise de Gabriel se raffermi sur lui et l'ange dévora méthodiquement les lèvres de son amant.  
  
Gabriel avait une autre idée en tête que le baiser chaste de Sam. Il avait besoin de lui, complètement. Il avait besoin de noyer sa grâce dans autre chose que la mort, la douleur et la perte, toutes ses sensations qui l'avait frappé dès son réveil.  
  
Il embrassa son humain avec une faim née du désespoir, ses mains s'agrippant avec force à son cou. Son corps était plaqué tout contre celui de Sam, mais Gabriel avait l'impression que ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait se fondre dans le corps de son amant, il voulait tout oublier et se laisser engloutir par la chaleur, l'odeur et les mains de Sam sur son corps.  
  
Gabriel en était là, chauffant toujours plus Sam, quand ce dernier vit les larmes qui dégoulinaient à nouveau sur les joues de l'ange. Cette vision refroidie immédiatement la moindre parcelle de lui qui aurait pu avoir envie de Gabriel.  
  
Doucement mais fermement, Sam arrêta le baiser. Le gémissement de pur désespoir que laissa échapper Gabriel lui brisa le cœur, mais il tint bon. L'archange n'avait pas besoin de se noyer dans le sexe, il lui fallait avant tout être rassuré. Avec tendresse, Sam lui embrassa le front et le haut du crâne et le serra contre lui en le berçant, jusqu'à ce que l'archange s'apaise et s'endorme à nouveau.

  
000

  
Dean accepta avec gratitude le café que lui tendit Castiel et poussa l'ordinateur devant lui. Il avait passé la nuit à essayer de trouver un quelconque phénomène étrange sur terre qui pouvait expliquer l'état de Gabriel. Et malheureusement, au petit matin il en avait fini par en trouver un. Le genre d'affaire qu'il aurait bien aimé ne jamais découvrir.  
  
Deux mains chaude se posèrent sur ses épaules avant de glisser jusqu'à son torse. Castiel s'était de nouveau collé à son dos, probablement pour le réconforter après sa macabre découverte. Dean ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en avait bien besoin. Une paire de lèvre se posa sur son épaule, son cou, puis sa tempe.  
  
\- Castiel, comment a-t-on pu en arriver à... À ça ? demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.  
  
\- C'est compliqué Dean, soupira Castiel. Vraiment compliqué. Je crois que mes frères se sentent réellement perdus. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude du libre arbitre. Et Métatron... Il leur donne ce qu'il demande. Un chef prononçant des ordres clairs. Un chef qui ne les force pas à réfléchir par eux-mêmes et à assumer leurs actes. Ils sont prêt à le suivre comme ils suivaient les ordres de père.  
  
\- Et Gabriel alors ?  
  
\- Gabriel est... Différent. Il n'ordonne pas, du moins pas comme le faisait Michaël ou même Raphaël. Il est plus...  
  
\- Comme toi.  
  
\- C'est compliqué.  
  
Dean embrassa l'une des paumes de Castiel en regardant la vidéo face à lui.  
  
Un homme entre chez un glacier, il se dirige vers une petite fille et découvre son torse scarifié devant tout le monde avant de se planter une lame angélique dans le corps.  
  
Puis c'est le blanc.  
  
La caméra est détruite.  
  
Ne reste que les rapports de police mentionnant des cadavres aux yeux brûlés. Un ange qui se suicide, une bombe à retardement inscrite sur le corps. Un ange mort en plus du kamikaze ainsi que sept humains, dont quatre enfants. Du terrorisme.  
  
Une pression contre son corps fit relever la tête du chasseur. Castiel qui le prévenait discrètement de l'arrivé de leur frère. Dean ferma l'ordinateur et décrocha les bras de son ange. Ce n'était pas le moment de se donner en spectacle, pas alors que Sam leur ramenait un Gabriel blanc comme un linge et totalement anéanti.  
  
L'archange fut assis sur une chaise pendant que Castiel revenait avec du café et un assortiment de bonbons et chocolateries. Gabriel les regarda à peine. Tout juste prit-il un carré de chocolat avant de recommencer à se morfondre, sans quitter Sam du regard.  
  
\- Gabriel, on a découvert ce qu'il s'est passé, lança Dean avec hésitation.  
  
L'archange se figea avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains en gémissant.  
  
\- Ok, je peux avoir des précisions ? demanda Sam à son frère en caressant les cheveux de Gabriel pour le réconforter.  
\- Métatron a lancé une attaque, fit Dean en rouvrant le portable. Il a...  
\- Comment a-t-il pu ! éclata soudain Gabriel les larmes aux yeux en renversant sa chaise. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ! Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ! cria-t-il en s'en prenant soudain à Castiel. Ça ne vous fait donc rien ? Vous ne ressentez rien de voir vos frères mourir ? Comment pouvez-vous vous entre-tuer de la sorte !  
\- Gabriel ! réagit aussitôt Dean en s'interposant entre son ange et l'archange. Ne mêle pas Castiel à cette histoire ! Il n'y est pour rien !  
\- Il a tué ! Comme Métatron il a la mort de plusieurs de nos frères sur la conscience ! Il est en partie responsable de cette guerre !  
\- Tout comme toi ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est en parti de ta faute, tout ça parce parce que tu as fui ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as toi-même essayé de tuer Lucifer, répliqua Dean avec férocité.  
\- Jamais ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le tuer ! Je ne tue pas mes frères ! hurla Gabriel avant de se mettre à sangloter, debout devant la table.  
  
Sam fut aussitôt à ses côtés pour le prendre contre lui et tenter de le calmer.  
  
De son côté, Dean s'était tourné vers Castiel et l'avait embarqué de force à l'écart, dans une autre pièce. Son ange avait toujours le même visage impassible, mais Dean avait appris à voir au-delà. Les paroles de Gabriel l'avaient profondément atteint et jamais Dean ne pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir blessé son ange au cœur. Castiel avait fait de son mieux, il n'était pas responsable ! En tout cas moins qu'un archange en fuite aussi lâche que fourbe...  
  
Une fois à l'écart de des deux autres, Dean prit le visage de son ange entre ses mains avec tendresse et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
\- Ne tiens pas compte des paroles de enfoiré Cas'. Lui moins qu'un autre peut se permettre de te reprocher quoi que ce soit, dit le chasseur d'une voix rauque de colère contenue. Tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais et toujours en pensant aux autres. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.  
\- Il a pourtant raison, murmura douloureusement Castiel. J'ai tué des centaines des nôtres, des frères et sœurs à moi, après avoir détruit Raphaël. J'ai causé tout ça...  
\- Non Castiel ! Ils sont responsables ! Ils n'avaient pas à t'attaquer, ni toi ni nous ! Ils ont cherché la merde et l'ont trouvé, voila tout ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'en te débarrassant de ce coincé à plume de Raphaël les anges allaient péter un câble ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que...  
  
Castiel observa son humain qui continuait d'essayer de le convaincre que rien n'était de sa faute. Peu importait les mots, ce qui touchait le plus Castiel, c'était la façon que Dean avait de le regarder.  
  
Droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés et la respiration rapide.  
  
Son humain était inquiet pour lui. Castiel ne put s'en empêcher et observa l'âme de Dean clignoter d'indignation et palpiter d'amour et d'inquiétude.  
  
Son humain.  
  
Castiel le coupa en plein milieu d'une de ses phrases et l'embrassa passionnément, incapable de résister au miroitement aguicheur de son âme. Aussitôt, les mains de Dean agrippèrent ses épaules et son corps se colla à lui pour approfondir le baiser.  
  
Quand l'ange recula, Dean avait les joues rouges et les yeux noirs de désirs.  
  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'en avais envie, avoua Castiel les joues roses.  
\- J'étais en train de t'engueuler...  
\- Je sais Dean.  
\- Parfois, t'es vraiment pas croyable, ricana Dean tout en regardant tendrement son ange.  
\- Dean ?  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux encore m'emballer ?  
\- Non. Je voulais te demander une chose. N'en veux pas à Gabriel...  
\- C'est hors de question ! Il n'avait pas à te sermonner comme un gosse ! Pas lui !  
\- Mais c'est ce que je suis pour lui, un enfant. Et il n'avait pas tort.  
\- Castiel, on fait tous des erreurs, toi, moi, Sammy, tout le monde. La différence c'est que tu essayes de réparer les tiennes !  
\- Lui aussi Dean.  
\- Lui qui ? grogna le chasseur en faisant un moue boudeuse.  
\- Gabriel, il essaye aussi de se racheter.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison...  
\- Dean, c'est... Mon frère, répliqua Castiel en sentant sa gorge se nouer étrangement. Peut-être le seul qui accepte encore de me parler.  
\- Il se comporte étrangement pour un frère aîné ! rétorqua Dean dans un regain de rage.  
\- Mais... Est-ce que moi je me comporte seulement comme son frère ? pensa tout haut Castiel.  
  
Les yeux dans le vide, il repensa à son attitude envers Gabriel. Ce dernier était peut-être irresponsable, farceur et égocentrique, il était quand même sa famille. Malgré tout le temps qu'il avait pu passer sur terre - près d'un millénaire - Gabriel restait un archange, le dernier aîné des anges encore présent dans cette dimension.  
  
Une pensée étrange effleura soudain l'esprit de Castiel. Gabriel... Peut-être se trompait-il du tout au tout avec lui ?  
  
\- Je vais aller parler à Gabriel, chuchota-t-il en souriant tendrement à son humain.  
\- Castiel...  
\- Ça ira Dean, je dois le faire. J'ai peut-être enfin compris quelque chose, fit l'ange avec un sourire triste. Dean, tu seras toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Quoi qu'il arrive, confirma Dean en détournant les yeux, la main désormais posée sur son cœur.  
  
Castiel retourna auprès de Gabriel, non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois Dean, sa grâce réchauffée et prêt à affronter ses erreurs passées.  
  
Castiel entra dans la salle des opérations avec discrétion. Gabriel était de nouveau assis sur une chaise, un chocolat chaud à peine entamé sous le nez. Les coupes de bonbons sur la table n'avaient pas non plus été touchées. Sam lui murmurait des choses en caressant l'une de ses mains avec douceur.  
  
L'archange, général des armées et dirigeant actuel des anges avait perdu toute sa superbe. Non, pas le général, corrigea mentalement Castiel. Son frère aîné. Son frère aîné qui allait mal. Il était temps pour l'ange aux yeux bleus d'assumer son rôle comme Sam assumait le sien envers Dean et Dean envers Sam.  
  
\- Gabriel, les coupa Castiel d'une voix rauque d'appréhension en s'approchant.  
  
L'archange leva la tête vers lui et toute la douleur présente dans ses yeux le transperça.  
  
\- J'ai effectivement tué plusieurs de nos frères anges. Je l'ai fait parce que je croyais cela juste, mais ça ne justifie rien. Je suis prêt à m'en remettre à ton jugement, dit-il avec conviction en tendant sa lame, manche en avant, à Gabriel.  
\- Alors c'est ta seule réponse soldat ? murmura Gabriel d'une voix amère en fermant les yeux. Il n'y a pas eu assez de mort comme ça pour toi ? Tu veux que je rajoute ton énergie à toutes celles de nos frères perdus ? Tu veux que je réduise encore notre famille ?  
  
Castiel regarda l'archange devant lui sans surprise. Gabriel était penché en avant, les bras croisés contre son ventre et la tête baissée. C'était une attitude très... Humaine. Gabriel ne réagissait pas comme un ange, encore moins comme un archange, mais plutôt comme un humain. Il mangeait, il dormait, il s'amusait, il aimait...  
  
Castiel venait d'avoir la confirmation finale de ce qu'il avait compris avec Dean.  
  
\- Gabriel, appela-t-il avec douceur.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore le va-t'en-guerre ? gémit Gabriel en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je refuse de te torturer, de t'emprisonner, de te déchoir ou je ne sais quelles autres idées qui aurait pu te passer par la tête !  
\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Gabriel ?  
\- Quoi ? soupira l'archange épuisé en jouant avec les mains d'un Sam particulièrement silencieux.  
\- Nous sommes frères, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Castiel vit Gabriel se raidir sur sa chaise, mais dans le même temps, il vit ses ailes se redresser et sa grâce palpiter fortement. Il était sur la bonne voix.  
  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Nous sommes... De la même famille.  
\- Oui, murmura Gabriel en se tournant vers l'angelot, le visage perplexe mais sa grâce faisant des loopings dans son vaisseau.  
  
C'était le moment. Castiel n'était toujours pas un habitué des contacts physiques, mais il devait le faire, se forcer, pour Gabriel. Avec Dean c'était différent, il avait touché jusqu'à son âme et l'âme de ce dernier avec effleurée sa grâce. Être loin de lui était une douleur et être proche un soulagement. Seulement maintenant, il devait établir le contact avec son aîné, l'archange aux émotions si humaines.  
  
Castiel s'approcha de Gabriel et commença par sortir ses ailes pour englober son frère. Puis, avec une délicatesse qui l'étonna lui-même, il posa tête de l'archange toujours assis contre son ventre. Castiel le serra contre lui en lui frottant le haut du dos. Rapidement, Gabriel se détendit et se laissa faire, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues, mélanges tristesses et de joie.  
  
Sam observa avec tendresse l'étrange duo. Il s'était éloigné quand Castiel s'était approché pour leur laisser un peu de place. Il avait pu voir tout l'espoir de Gabriel devant le rapprochement de Castiel, et son soulagement en voyant ses espérances se concrétiser. Que le lien fraternel entre les deux anges soit en train de se créer ou de se reconstruire, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Une seule chose était sûre, ces deux là allaient perdre cette distance qui les maintenait à l'écart l'un de l'autre jusque-là. Gabriel allait avoir de nouveau un frère proche de lui, comme avait pu l'être Michaël, Lucifer ou Raphaël. Il allait avoir une famille, complète, qui l'attendrait sur terre chaque fois qu'il perdrait espoir dans sa race au point d'en perdre ses pouvoirs.  
  
Sam sorti de la pièce à pas feutrés, laissant les deux anges seules avec leur relation toute nouvelle.  
  


000  
  


Quand Castiel retourna voir Dean bien plus tard, il le trouva dans sa chambre, plongé dans une étude de démonologie comparée. Au vu de la couverture, l'ange savait que son humain, non seulement ne lisait pas, mais aussi qu'il angoissait fortement, au point de ne même pas voir que son livre était à l'envers.  
  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cette anxiété.  
  
\- Tu nous as écouté, constata Castiel en sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir.  
\- Mouais... bougonna Dean en refermant le livre dans un clappement. Castiel ?  
\- Oui Dean ?  
\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de te proposer de mourir pour réparer quoi que ce soit, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! gronda Dean en le foudroyant du regard. Ta mort ne réparera rien du tout alors plus jamais ! Jamais ! Et même mieux que ça, je t'interdis de mourir pour quelques raisons que ce soit !  
  
Castiel observa son humain avec curiosité avant de sourire. Dean avait eu peur pour lui. Peur de le voir disparaître. Le soldat au fond de lui fondait lentement mais sûrement à force de petites attentions de ce genre.  
  
\- Dean, tu m'en voudrais si je n'étais plus là ?  
\- Bien sûr, crétin ! s'écria aussitôt Dean, furieux.  
\- Alors, tu ne me quitteras jamais ? Même si je fais une énorme... Bêtise ?  
\- Castiel, tu as libéré les léviathans, tu as manqué tuer Sammy, mon petit frère, en détruisant le mur dans son esprit, tu as presque failli me tuer à chacune de tes longues disparations, et tu oses me poser cette question ?  
  
Castiel frisson sous la voix rauque de colère de son humain. Il avait l'impression que cette voix faisait vibrer tout son vaisseau.  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant pas de les avoir fermés, et tomba sur le regard noirci de fureur et d'amour de son humain. Il était pardonné, encore et toujours. Par tout le monde. Par Gabriel, par Sam, et par Dean... C'était cela la famille ? C'était cela être aimé ? C'était si éloigné de la rigidité et de la froideur du paradis des anges... Pas étonnant que Gabriel cherche à ressembler aux humains.  
  
Dean, qui commençait à s'impatienter devant la non réaction de son ange, sentit toute sa colère fondre quand Castiel lui sourit, tendrement, sans aucune retenue. Il sentit ses joues chauffer mais quand il détourna le regard de ses lèvres et de ses dents blanches, ce fut pour être piégé par les iris les plus bleus que le monde ait connu.  
  
L'ange rejoignit l'humain dans le lit pour une longue étreinte rempli d'affection et de douceur...  
  


000

  
Sam était en train de préparer le repas de midi quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille et qu'un corps se glissa entre lui et son plan de travail.  
  
Gabriel.  
  
Sam lâcha son couteau et serra l'archange contre lui. Rapidement, une main se posa à l'arrière de son crâne pour le forcer à baisser la tête et deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser s'approfondit, langoureusement, les langues se rencontraient et se caressaient, les lèvres étaient tantôt mordillées tantôt sucées, les mains s'égaraient sous les vêtements...  
  
Sam soupira de soulagement et de plaisir conjugués devant les attentions de son amant. S'il était de nouveau aussi câlin et directif ça voulait dire qu'il allait beaucoup mieux moralement parlant.  
  
Sur un coup de tête, le chasseur empoigna la taille de Gabriel et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail.  
  
\- Frimeur, se moqua Gabriel avec un petit sourire taquin.  
\- Plains-toi.  
\- Toujours ! Approche gigantor, j'ai quelque chose à te dire à l'oreille...  
  
Sam sourit en pensant à ce qui l'attendait, absolument pas dupe de ce que comptait faire Gabriel. Comme prévu, dès qu'il fut assez proche, l'archange lui léchouilla l'oreille avant de s'attaquer à sa mâchoire puis à sa gorge. Sam dut se retenir au meuble pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes se transformant en coton sous lui.  
  
Mais aussi vite que cela avait démarré, Gabriel arrêta de l'allumer et se colla à lui en soupirant de bonheur.  
  
\- Tout va bien Gabe ? s'inquiéta Sam en se faufilant entre les cuisses ouvertes de l'archange.  
\- Moui... Peut-être...  
\- Gabriel ? Poussin ?  
\- Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! se plaignit Gabriel avec une moue boudeuse tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de Sam.  
\- T'as les cheveux jaunes, tu es petit, plein de plume... Tu as tout du poussin ! Mon petit Gaby-Chick !  
\- Je ne suis pas petit ! se vexa aussitôt Gabriel. Espèce de Sammy-Moose !  
  
Sam sourit devant le visage faussement en colère de Gabriel et l'embrassa tendrement, transmettant toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour son amour d'archange. Gabriel ne se fit pas prier pour accepter le baiser et même le rendre. Il se sentait tellement mieux entre les bras de Sam...  
  
Gabriel se laissa faire quand les mains de Sam se glissèrent sous son t-shirt et il ne protesta pas quand sa ceinture fut débouclée. C'était l'heure pour lui de tout oublier. Le paradis, la guerre civile, les responsabilités, sa famille déchirée... Plus rien n'importait à part Sam. Lui et uniquement lui ainsi que ses mains sur son corps...  
  


000  
  


\- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda Sam pour la énième fois alors que l'ange s'apprêtait à passer la porte du bunker.  
\- Mais oui Sammy ! sourit Gabriel en roulant des yeux. Je pète la forme ! Faut dire que notre petit remake de Casa Erotica avait de quoi recharger mes batteries !  
  
Sam rougit violemment tandis que Dean gémissait derrière lui.  
  
\- Pitié, pas devant moi !  
\- Fait pas ta mijaurée Deano, je suis sûr que toi et Cassi savez vous amuser au lit ! Qui sait si je ne vous filmerais pas un de ces jours pour me donner des idées, se moqua Gabriel en lui faisant un clin d'œil provocateur.  
\- Gaffe à toi saloperie d'emplumé, j'ai un pieu à ton nom en réserve au cas où ! menaça Dean, plus pour le plaisir de la répartit que par conviction.  
\- Et tu comptes me l'enfoncer où ? À moins que tu ne préfères que ce soit moi qui...  
\- Stop Gabe ! intervint Sam en posant sa main sur la bouche de l'archange, les joues mordues pour éviter de sourire.  
  
Gabriel quant à lui, ne retint par le sourire qui grandissait derrière la main de son amant. À peine une journée avec les Winchester et il était déjà remit et prêt à affronter sa famille de fou à plumes. En parlant de famille... Gabriel tourna son regard vers Castiel.  
  
L'or curieux rencontra l'azur confiant.  
  
Castiel s'avança et prit Gabriel dans ses bras pour une accolade fraternelle, rigide et maladroite pour cause de manque de pratique. L'archange ne fit aucune remarque et rendit l'accolade avec plaisir. C'était agréable de savoir qu'il y avait au moins un de ses frères qui l'appréciait tel qu'il était, purement et simplement. Ça le soulageait et lui redonnait confiance en l'avenir.  
  
Un éclat plus bleu dans les yeux de son frère lui apprit que ce dernier avait jeté un coup d'œil à ses ailes. Oui, elles allaient bien elles aussi. Elles rayonnaient dans son dos, fièrement dressées et diffusant une agréable lumière. Pour s'amuser, Gabriel gonfla ses plumes avant de les faire frémir puis de les lisser d'un coup. Castiel rougit de s'être fait prendre en plein observation de la grâce de l'archange, mais sourit devant sa petite blague.  
  
Personne ne changera Gabriel.  
  
\- Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, sinon je vous raconte pas l'état du paradis ! J'vous jure, à croire que mes petits frères et sœurs sont incapables de ranger leur chambres ou de s'amuser sans casser leur jouet et venir ensuite pleurer dans mes jupons ! J'envisage de les envoyer au coin la prochaine fois qu'ils m'énerveront !  
  
Sur ces mots, Gabriel ouvrit la porte pour s'en aller. Il savait que plus il retarderait le départ, moins il aurait envie de repartir. Il jeta malgré tout un denier coup d'œil derrière lui.  
  
Sam, son amant king size au regard doux.  
  
Castiel, son amour de petit frère qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir et qui allait peut-être réussir à combler le vide laisser par la perte de ses frères archanges.  
  
Et Dean, son beau-frère dans tous les sens du terme, bourru mais toujours attentionné, qui après avoir essayé de lui mettre un pain pour avoir attristé Castiel, l'avait pris entre quatre yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'ici, les erreurs étaient pardonnées, toutes les erreurs.  
  
C'était ça, sa famille. La vraie, celle de son cœur. Et quoi qu'il pourrait se passer à l'avenir, Gabriel savait que son paradis se trouvait ici, dans le bunker, en compagnie de son amant et de sa famille.  
  
Fin


	4. Monomaniaque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème #15 : « le bleu le plus pur »
> 
> Ça aurait été plus simple à traiter sur du Destiel mais tant pis...
> 
> Je m'essaye au drabble à la place !
> 
> Pile 100 mots ! (en considérant qu'un mot se définit par sa séparation d'avec un autre mot par un espace)

Sam grinça des dents.  
Son frère commençait à l'exaspérer sérieusement.  
Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que Dean déblatérait sur les «beaux yeux du bleu le plus pur au monde » de son ange.  
Sam avait bien envie de lui balancer sa salade à la tête, juste pour le faire taire.  
C'était sa faute aussi... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui demander sa couleur favorite ?  
  
En plus, Dean avait tort.  
  
La plus belle et la plus pure des couleurs, c'était l'or.  
Sam sourit malicieusement en voyant Gabriel apparaître dans le dinner et venir l'embrasser.  
Dean se tut, la chique coupée.  
  
Fin


	5. Médic-Ange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et revoilà un OS pour mon recueil! Cette fois-ci, j'ai pris le thème #16 Invincible, sans égal.
> 
> Je me suis un peu lâchée sur certaines scènes !
> 
> Attention, cet OS est très majoritairement Sabriel ;)
> 
> Merci encore à Pimpiericky qui a l'extrême gentillesse de corriger mes fics !

  
Sam était allongé sur le canapé, son archange se blotissant contre lui, la tête contre son torse. Lentement, d'une main douce mais experte, il résorbait la blessure au ventre de son amant. Sam lui embrassa tendrement le haut du crâne avant de lui caresser le dos tout en regardant la télé.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas fini Gabriel ? s'étonna Castiel sur le deuxième canapé - un seul n'avait pas suffi pour les deux couples.  
\- Cassi, soit mignon et mêle-toi de tes fesses, grogna Gabriel sans accélérer le processus pour autant.  
\- Si tu fais ça pour faire souffrir mon frère, ça va...  
\- Ça va quoi Deano ? le provoqua aussitôt le blond. Vas-y, continue ta phrase, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu vas faire à un archange !  
\- Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, fit Sam en essayant d'apaiser tout le monde et surtout son petit ami.  
  
Il sentait, par la façon qu'avait son amant de se lover contre lui, par son corps tendu, par ses mains plus froides, que Gabriel était inquiet. Comme toujours quand il était blessé. Alors il se vengeait de Sam en ralentissant sa guérison, mais en anesthésiant quand même la douleur. Le chasseur avait fini par comprendre une partie de ce qui se passait dans le crâne de son archange en titre. Cela avait mis le temps, un mois pour être exact, mais il avait fini par comprendre...

  
000

  
Sam poussa la porte du bunker avec beaucoup de difficulté. Faut dire que pousser une porte blindée quand on se tient le ventre de rire, ce n'est pas facile !  
  
Derrière-lui, on pouvait entendre la voix de Dean râler et grommeler comme quoi : « ça n'avait vraiment rien de drôle ! »  
  
Mais le seul effet que les protestations de Dean avaient sur Sam, c'était de le faire se bidonner encore plus.  
  
Et donc Dean pestait encore davantage.  
  
Tant bien que mal, Sam finit par ouvrir assez la porte pour laisser passer un Dean boiteux se tenant un bras.  
  
\- Quand t'auras fini de te payer ma tronche, tu pourras peut-être m'aider à me soigner, grogna Dean en fusillant son frère du regard.  
\- Tu t'es fait avoir par... Par...  
\- Par le fantôme d'un chat, je sais !  
  
La mauvaise humeur que mit Dean dans sa voix n'entama en rien l'hilarité de Sam.  
  
Tout ça à cause d'un putain de chat de merde... Pourquoi est-ce que ce gosse était mort avec ce mistigri à la con ! Dean détestait les chats... Et les chiens aussi... Et toutes les putains de bestioles que l'homme avait pu avoir la bêtise de vouloir domestiquer !  
  
Ah ! Et il détestait son frère aussi ! Cet abruti qui se fichait de lui au lieu de l'aider et de compatir à sa souffrance ! Il devait bien être le seul gars sur terre envers qui son frère ne compatissait pas à la minute ! Même les démons et autres créatures de l'enfer avaient droit à un regard miséricordieux de sa part ! Et puis merde...  
  
\- Castiel ! hurla Dean en espérant voir débarquer assez rapidement son amant à plume. Castiel j'ai besoin de toi ! Cas' !  
\- Je crois que ton ange s'est envolé, fit Sam en essayant de redevenir sérieux.  
\- Cas', c'est pas le jour pour jouer les filles de l'air ! Et toi Sammy, ta gueule. Vraiment... Ta gueule...  
  
Sam préféra ne rien ajouter, se mordit les joues pour éviter d'éclater de rire à nouveau et leva les mains en signe de reddition.  
  
\- Un putain de chat... Au moins je lui ai bien cramé les os à celui-là !  
\- Oui Dean, j'ai bien vu, confirma Sam en toussant pour masquer le nouveau fou rire qui lui venait.  
  
Pour l'avoir brûlé, il l'avait brûlé. Les flammes étaient devenues bleues tellement son frère avait mis d'essence sur les os.  
  
\- Viens, je vais te soigner.  
  
Dean continua de râler contre la race féline en général pendant que Sam soignait ses griffures à l'antiseptique. Un retour de mission plus que banal, bien que le coup du fantôme et de son animal domestique avait été moins banal lui. Sam n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi le chat s'était autant acharné sur son frère. A croire que la bête en voulait tout particulièrement à Dean. ..  
  
\- Castiel !  
\- Tu veux que j'essaye d'appeler Gabriel ?  
\- Plutôt me tirer moi-même une balle dans la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout... Castiel ? maugréa Dean en se faisant un bandage au poignet tandis que Sam s'occupait de son épaule.  
\- Il a ses propres missions de son côté, tu le sais bien.  
  
Sam crut entendre un vague « je devrais être sa priorité numéro un... » mais préféra ne pas relever. Son frère était déjà assez en boule comme ça et son envie de rire remontait doucement mais sûrement. Une chose était sûre, le chat de l'enfer allait être en bonne place dans les archives des hommes de lettres !  
  


000  
  


\- Castiel, appela pour la énième fois Dean en poussant la porte du bunker. Ce serait vraiment bien que tu viennes là. Sam et moi on a vraiment un gros problème.

Aucune réponse.  
  
Dean entra tant bien que mal dans le quartier général, suivi par un Sam pâle comme la mort et dont le sang recouvrait une bonne partie de sa chemise.  
  
\- Cas, je rigole pas !  
\- Laisse tomber, Dean, souffla difficilement Sam en descendant les escaliers. Il doit être occupé.  
\- Ça fait deux semaines maintenant qu'on ne l'a pas vu et ce coup-ci ça craint vraiment.  
\- Je suis au courant, répondit Sam avec sarcasme en s'affalant sur la première chaise à proximité.  
\- Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, t'endors pas surtout !  
\- Ok.  
  
Sam regarda Dean s'en aller difficilement sur ses jambes en piteux état en priant toujours son angelot à voix basse. Leur mission ne s'était pas tout à fait déroulée comme prévu.  
  
Au départ, tout avait paru simple.  
  
Une maison hantée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, une mère complètement barge qui avait assassiné enfants et mari avant de se donner la mort et qui depuis faisait son barouf toutes les nuits. Normal quoi. Normal dans la vie d'un Winchester en tout cas !  
  
Ça avait été moins drôle quand la jumelle du fantôme, en réalité la véritable mère des enfants et femme du mari, était apparue et s'était battue avec sa sœur. Avec eux deux au milieu.  
  
Dean s'était pris une bibliothèque sur les jambes et lui était passé à travers l'escalier, se perforant le ventre en passant. Sam avait réussi à sortir son frère de sous le meuble et ils étaient sortis clopin-clopant en évitant la vaisselle qui volait à travers toute la pièce.  
  
Puis ils avaient foutu le feu à la maison entière.  
  
Merde la discrétion. Ça fait mal une bibliothèque !  
  
Ensuite, ils avaient difficilement fait la route jusqu'au bunker, Dean braillant régulièrement le nom de Castiel sans aucun effet. Et là, ça commençait à devenir vraiment problématique...  
  
\- Gabriel, murmura difficilement Sam. J'aurais besoin de toi. Ça va pas fort là...  
\- Je vois ça, remarqua l'archange en apparaissant dans un froufroutement d'aile. Personne ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec les fantômes ? C'est comme les dauphins, c'est mignon en apparence mais très dangereux de près !  
\- Mignon ?  
\- Moins que moi, bien entendu.  
\- Gab', c'est pas que j'aime pas discuter avec toi mais là... déglutit difficilement Sam en sentant une pique de douleur lui engourdir le corps.  
\- N'en prends pas l'habitude pour autant, grommela Gabriel en s'agenouillant devant son humain.  
  
L'archange posa ses mains sur les flancs de Sam et laissa son pouvoir curatif faire son œuvre. Quelques secondes après c'était réglé et son Sammy était comme neuf.  
  
\- Merci Gabriel, fit le chasseur avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ouais, bah c'était exceptionnel ! Je ne suis pas votre infirmière moi !  
\- Pourtant ça ne dérange pas Castiel de nous soigner, fit remarquer Sam en se levant avant de s'étirer.  
\- Mon petit frère est une bonne poire. Il vous donne de très mauvaises habitudes je trouve ! remarqua Gabriel avec un air renfrogné. Depuis qu'il vous soigne, vous vous mettez dans des états encore pire qu'avant !  
\- Serais-tu inquiet pour nous ? susurra Sam à son oreille en se collant à son dos.  
  
Gabriel ne répondit rien et croisa les bras, boudeur. Sam enroula tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille et lui embrassa la nuque, trouvant son archange adorable à ne pas vouloir assumer son inquiétude.  
  
L'archange était en train de se laisser aller, profitant des tendres baisers de Sam en soupirant malgré lui de bonheur, quand Dean entra dans la pièce et hurla.  
  
\- Pas devant moi bordel ! cria Dean en se cachant les yeux. C'est bon, je vais avoir des cauchemars toute la nuit...  
\- On est toujours agréablement reçu ici, se moqua Gabriel. A la prochaine Sammyche !  
\- Gabriel ! voulut le retenir Sam mais trop tard. Ah bah bravo Dean !  
\- Quoi ? s'indigna ce dernier.  
\- Il aurait pu te soigner aussi si tu avais été plus sympa !  
\- Plutôt mourir !  
\- Je peux prendre ça comme un souhait ! résonna une voix éthéré dans le vide.  
\- Gab'...  
\- Oh ça va, je faisais que me renseigner... Amusez-vous bien sans moi les enfants ! Et Sam...  
  
Le chasseur attendit, se demandant si son amant allait oser le dire devant son frère.  
  
\- … Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les infirmières la prochaine fois ! se reprit la voix au dernier moment. Ou alors uniquement si c'est un jeu sex...  
\- Je veux pas savoir ! hurla Dean en couvrant la voix de Gabriel.

  
000

  
Sam s'était fait une méchante blessure à la tête durant cette affaire et là, il commençait à avoir la nausée et des vertiges. Pas bon signe du tout !  
  
Assis dans la voiture, il tourna la tête vers son frère pour savoir pourquoi il ne démarrait pas. Évanoui.  
  
Pas bon du tout du tout.  
  
Sa vue commençait à se troubler quand il essaya d'ouvrir son portable pour appeler les secours.  
  
Le portable lui tomba des mains et un voile noir commença à lui tomber devant les yeux.  
  
Comme venant de très loin, il entendit une voix jurer, puis tomba dans l'inconscience à son tour.

  
000

  
Sam rouvrit les yeux avec un sentiment de confusion. Il se souvenait s'être évanoui dans l'Impala suite à de mauvaises blessures et il se réveillait dans sa chambre, sans aucune douleur. Avait-il fait un cauchemar ?  
  
Les tâches de sang sur sa chemise semblaient infirmer cette hypothèse. Mais alors quoi ?  
  
\- Castiel ?  
\- Non, ce n'était pas Castiel, cracha Gabriel en apparaissant, le regard assombri par la fureur.  
\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus nous soigner ? essaya Sam avec une touche d'humour.  
  
Ce fut quand il se retrouva plaqué violemment au mur par une force invisible tandis que la pièce s'obscurcissait brusquement que Sam se dit que sa phrase n'avait peut-être pas été la plus judicieuse.  
  
\- Gabriel ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix étranglée par la pression qui l'écrasait.  
\- Je vous avais dit de faire attention ! explosa l'archange. Vous n'êtes que de simples humains bande d'idiots ! Vous n'êtes ni invincibles ni immortels !  
\- Gab', j'étouffe...  
  
Gabriel relâcha sa puissance et Sam s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur le lit.  
  
\- Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil, prévint l'archange, une lueur menaçante dans l'œil.  
  
Sam regarda son amant s'en aller, estomaqué. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux ! Même quand Dean et lui l'avaient percé à jour, l'archange n'avait semblé qu'agacé et moqueur, légèrement énervé éventuellement. Mais là, il était en rage.  
  
Un peu inquiet pour lui, Sam le suivit jusqu'au salon et le découvrit en train de manger un seau de bonbons en regardant des débilités à la télé.  
  
Son regard n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi furieux.  
  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas Gabriel ? lui demanda-t-il en approchant sa main pour lui caresser la joue.  
\- M'approche pas, siffla l'archange en repoussant sa main d'une claque.  
\- Dean et moi on en a vu d'autres tu sais, commenta Sam avec douceur.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où vous êtes morts ? répliqua violemment Gabriel en se levant pour faire face à Sam. Vous êtes des humains, de simples humains, mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne ! Vous êtes mortels. Je sais que vous avez une notion particulière de la mort chez les Winchester et que son côté définitif est en option, mais ça ne durera pas ! Je suis invincible et immortel, tu es fragile et mortel Sam, capiche ?  
\- Tu as peur ?  
\- Mais pour qui tu me prends ? S'offusqua aussitôt l'archange en prenant un air dégoûté.  
\- Gab', même si je meurs, mon paradis c'est avec toi, murmura Sam avec un sourire attendri.  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Vous ne comprenez rien à rien ! s'énerva à nouveau Gabriel. Le paradis ce n'est pas... Le paradis. Le paradis ce n'est pas l'éternité, c'est le non-changement, le jour sans fin si tu préfères. Rien ne change, rien n'évolue. Tant que tu vis tu t'améliores, tu changes, tu grandis, tu chutes, tu vis quoi ! Mais quand tu es mort, c'est la fin Sam ! La vraie ! Alors il est hors de question que toi et Dean vous vous laissiez crever tout ça parce que vous êtes persuadés d'être immortels et qu'on sera toujours là pour vous sauver la mise, Cas' et moi !  
  
Sam n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que son archange s'était envolé dans un bruissement explosif.  
  
\- Il vient de se passer quoi là ? demanda Dean en débarquant dans la pièce.  
\- Je crois que Gabriel vient de me faire une crise d'angoisse...  
\- T'es sér... Ah ouais, d'accord.  
  
Dean n'avait pas eu besoin de finir sa question pour avoir confirmation. Au beau milieu de celle-ci une dizaine de poissons morts s'étaient échoués sur la tête de son frère.  
  
\- Tant que tu y es le pigeon et quand tu auras fini d'empuantir mon frère, ce serait pas mal que tu te renseignes sur Cas', ça fait trois semaines qu'on a plus de nouvelle.  
  
Pour toute réponse, un blobfish atterrit sur la tête de Dean qui eut alors, en gros, la même tête que le poisson.  
  
\- On va prendre ça pour un oui, conclut Sam, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.  
  


000

  
\- Sammy, mon chéri, je t'adore tout plein tout plein, mais là, vraiment, la ferme !  
\- Oui, oh grand et invincible archange Gabriel !  
\- Continue comme ça et tu vas le regretter !  
\- Pitié non ! Oh immortel dieu aux blanches ailes !  
\- Cassi ! Sam il m'embête !  
  
Castiel observa d'un œil fatigué son frère et le frère de son amant en train de se chamailler. Comment Gabriel faisait-il pour avoir autant d'énergie ? Après son séjour d'un mois en enfer lui était lessivé et blessé de partout ! Et Gabriel avait dû faire un sacré carnage pour le sortir des cercles infernaux, ça et le fait qu'il soit blessé, son aîné aurait dû au moins paraître fatigué.  
  
\- Je suis un archange p'tit frère, répondit Gabriel à ses pensées en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mes pouvoirs vont bien au-delà des tiens !  
\- Mais pas assez loin pour ne pas finir transpercé comme une brochette, ricana Dean.  
\- Toi... Je me vengerais. A partir d'aujourd'hui méfie-toi, je me vengerai, le menaça très calmement Gabriel, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Aïe ! Sam !  
\- Tu n'as qu'à te tenir tranquille, maugréa Sam en essayant de soigner son anguille d'amant qui, même assis, ne se tenait pas tranquille une seconde.  
\- Mais j'ai mal moi ! Puis j'ai pas l'habitude contrairement à vous les singes sans poil !  
\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes dans ce cas, soupira Sam en s'éloignant un peu. Mais tu es sûr de le vouloir ? Ça peut avoir des effets secondaires !  
\- Tu me fais peur là Sammy-moose... avoua Gabriel tout en étant très curieux. Mais vas-y !  
\- Tu es sûr de toi ?  
\- Sam.  
\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu !  
\- Sam !  
\- Très bien, mais prépare-toi !  
  
Même Dean et Castiel s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs soins pour regarder le remède miraculeux de Sam. Castiel n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel remède et Dean se demandait avec inquiétude si son frère n'avait pas de nouveau renoué avec son sang démoniaque.  
  
Sam, plutôt satisfait de son petit effet, s'approcha très sérieusement de son amant et s'agenouilla devant lui, sourcils froncés et visage très concentré en regardant sa blessure au ventre. Gabriel déglutit dans l'espoir d'humidifier sa gorge asséchée.  
  
Sam posa ses mains sur les hanches de Gabriel pour garder son équilibre et s'approcha toujours plus près. Gabriel pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son ventre, sensation excitante et douloureuse à la fois.  
  
Et Sam avança encore et...  
  
Fit un bisou sur son ventre.  
  
\- Et un bisou magique pour guérir ta méchante blessure Gaby ! fit Sam en se relevant, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
  
Les trois hommes observèrent Sam avec stupéfaction.  
  
\- L-le b-bisou magique ? bredouilla Gabriel complètement désarçonné.  
\- C'est comme ça qu'on soigne les bobos, hein Dean ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Tu vas me soigner comme ça moi aussi ? demanda Castiel intrigué.  
\- Heu...  
  
Dean regarda son ange sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Lui dire la vérité et passer trois plombes à lui expliquer ? Ou mentir et profiter allègrement de la situation ?  
  
Choix cornélien. Ou pas.  
  
\- Je vais te soigner dans notre chambre, dit très rapidement Dean en rougissant et en emmenant Castiel avec lui.  
\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir dans le salon cette nuit, commenta Sam avec bonne humeur.  
\- Mh... répondit l'archange pas encore tout à fait remis de s'être fait avoir en beauté.  
\- Tu as besoin d'un autre bisou magique Gab' ? s'amusa le chasseur en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Embrasse-moi idiot, murmura Gabriel en se levant et en allant lui-même chercher son dû.  
  
Le baiser fut rude, passionné et empreint d'impatience. Sam se laissa emporter jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la prise de Gabriel sur son t-shirt. Une prise désespérée et tremblante. Sam l'écarta un instant pour observer ses iris dorés dans un regard plus inquiet que jamais. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis leur dispute quand il avait été mourant. Ils n'avaient jamais fini leur conversation. Il était peut-être temps...  
  
\- Gabriel ?  
\- Quoi ? J'ai pas été assez explicite ? grogna l'archange en tentant de ravir à nouveau les lèvres de Sam.  
\- Gab', au sujet de la dernière fois...  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-il en se refermant aussitôt.  
\- Moi si. Gabriel, je t'assure que ni Dean ni moi ne cherchons à mourir ou même à nous blesser.  
  
L'archange eut un reniflement méprisant.  
  
\- C'est pour ça que vous vous retrouvez toujours dans des états impossibles à la limite de la mort, voire morts, siffla l'ange en retrouvant toute sa rage.  
\- C'est le métier qui veut ça Gab'. À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on arrête la chasse ?  
  
Gabriel n'osa pas regarder les yeux de Sam. Oui, dans l'idéal il aurait aimé que Sam se trouve un boulot plus tranquille, mais la vie humaine était fragile, quoi qu'il arrive. Il imaginait parfaitement les divers accidents que pouvait subir un Winchester comptable, barman ou même caissier de supermarché. Ils étaient des porte-poisse sur patte.  
  
Malgré tout, Gabriel trouvait que les frangins forçaient la dose ces derniers temps. Ils avaient perdu toute prudence.  
  
Voyant son archange se perdre dans de sombres pensées, Sam intervint et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
\- A l'avenir je serai plus prudent Gabriel, je te le promets. Je t'aime et je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter, d'une façon ou d'une autre...  
  
Une petite flamme bleue éclaira un instant les yeux de son amant avant qu'il ne fonde à nouveau sur ses lèvres, ses mains entourant désormais sa nuque avec amour. Sam découvrit contre lui un Gabriel comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le blond se laissait complètement dominer par le baiser de Sam. Il fondait entre ses bras avec une douceur et un abandon totalement inédit. L'archange avait laissé tomber toute résistance, toute barrière, pour être entièrement à son humain.

  
000

  
Sam coiffa tendrement les cheveux de son amant. Gabriel avait fini de le soigner mais il restait lové contre lui, véritable bouillotte angélique.  
  
Oui, il avait mis du temps à rassurer totalement son ange sur le fait qu'il ne recherchait plus la mort. Il voulait vivre, rien que pour ces moments, il voulait vivre encore et longtemps, aux côtés de son amant surnaturel.  
  
Gabriel releva les yeux vers lui, l'or éclairé d'une étincelle bleue, et l'embrassa.  
  
Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le blobfish : contente de vous l'avoir fait découvrir XD


	6. (PWP) Big Bisous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP Destiel ! Z'êtes prévenus !
> 
> Il n'y a même pas le début d'un scénario ) (ou plutôt si, mais c'était dans « Médic-Ange »...)
> 
> Et n'oublions pas de remercier Pimpiericky pour sa correction :D

Big bisous  
(et oui, j'ai honte de ce titre...)

  
\- L-le b-bisou magique ? bredouilla Gabriel complètement désarçonné.  
\- C'est comme ça qu'on soigne les bobos, hein Dean ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Tu vas me soigner comme ça moi aussi ? demanda Castiel intrigué.  
\- Heu...  
  
Dean regarda son ange sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Lui dire la vérité et passer trois plombes à lui expliquer ? Ou mentir et profiter allègrement de la situation ?  
  
\- Je vais te soigner dans notre chambre, dit très rapidement Dean en rougissant et en emmenant Castiel avec lui.  
  
Castiel se laissa conduire sans résister, déjà heureux que Dean lui ait pris la main. Il avait peut-être mal partout, était épuisé et ne possédait plus qu'un filet de puissance, mais si Dean lui tenait la main tout allait bien. Et puis il allait pouvoir tester ce remède magique ! C'était la première fois qu'il en entendait parler et il se sentait très curieux. D'autant que ça n'avait pas eu l'air de déplaire à Gabriel...  
  
Dean entraîna son ange jusqu'à leur lieu de luxure - la chambre -, l'assit sur le lit et verrouilla la porte à double tour. Ça n'arrêterait pas un archange en goguette, mais il espérait bien que son frère allait suffisamment occuper sa bête à plumes... Mais pas d'image mentale, merci ! Il avait envie d'un tout autre genre d'image actuellement.  
  
Se retournant vers Castiel, Dean le découvrit assis droit comme un "i" sur le bord du lit, les deux mains sur les genoux et le regard très sérieux. Une bouffée de tendresse monta immédiatement en lui.  
  
Il adorait son ange. Il adorait ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux éternellement décoiffés. Il adorait aussi et surtout son sérieux et sa naïveté qui le rendaient plus désirable qu'aucun autre.  
  
En quelques pas, Dean fut devant Castiel et sa main se posait sur sa joue. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi à accrocher un ange.  
  
Son ange.  
  
Doucement, il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa, goûtant ce qu'il considérerait toujours comme un parfum d'interdit. Sa main caressa sa pommette, descendit souligner avec légèreté sa mâchoire avant de descendre le long de sa gorge, de frôler sa pomme d'Adam et de se caler dans sa nuque. Là, il joua avec les petites mèches de la naissance du cuir chevelu, l'autre main sur sa taille, tout en prenant possession de la bouche de son amant. Sa langue joua avec celle de Castiel, dansa avec elle, une chaleur sourde grimpant dans le creux de ses reins par la même occasion.  
  
Quand Castiel fut complètement détendu entre ses bras, Dean se recula en donnant un dernier coup de langue sur ses lèvres assoiffées.  
  
\- Tu devais me soigner Dean, remarqua Castiel d'une voix accusatrice mais le regard trouble.  
\- Tu as raison, on va faire ça, Castiel, murmura Dean en lui embrassant le front avant de se reculer complètement.  
  
L'ange sentit tout son corps frissonner et se tendre à l'entente de son nom. C'était toujours comme ça. Quand Dean l'appelait ainsi, avec cette voix basse et langoureuse, il avait l'impression que son cœur tentait de sortir de sa cage thoracique, comme si tout en lui répondait à l'appel de ce prénom susurré avec désir.  
  
Le chasseur observa les yeux de son amant avec tendresse. Il pouvait deviner ses pensées rien qu'en les observant. Le bleu qui s'assombrissait, signe de confusion, les pupilles qui s'écarquillaient d'excitation, ce léger voile d'abandon... Tout y était, jusqu'à sa curiosité sur cette nouvelle méthode de soin. Toute la grâce de son ange se révélait à lui à travers le miroir de ses yeux, y compris son désir naissant.  
  
Dean s'agenouilla entre les jambes ouvertes de Castiel et défit lentement sa cravate et les boutons de sa chemise.  
  
\- Dean, qu'est-ce que...  
\- Chut, souffla Dean à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.  
  
Castiel ne se souvenait même pas s'être penché.  
  
\- C'est moi le médecin.  
  
Dean remarqua aussitôt les rougeurs de gêne ou de plaisir qui apparurent sur ses joues. Cela était probablement dû à la bosse que Dean ne pouvait pas ne pas voir qui saillait entre ses jambes. Avec délicatesse, il posa sa main sur le membre prisonnier et brûlant.  
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, je m'occupe de tout.  
  
Castiel se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement mais ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il était fatigué, blessé, mais aussi passablement excité et la douceur dont Dean faisait preuve à son encontre était en train de l'achever émotionnellement.  
  
La main de Dean s'éloignant de son nœud de sensations pour reprendre son travail de déboutonnage et Castiel put en profiter pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Sa grâce imprégnait tellement son corps dans ces moments pour en retirer toutes les sensations qu'il y gagnait des réflexes purement humains.  
  
Dean observa avec un malin plaisir son ange commencer à perdre pied, déjà. La chemise ouverte, le chasseur pouvait constater les petites blessures qui maculaient le corps de son ange. Il embrassa la première, sur le pectoral droit, juste au-dessus du téton, déclenchant un violent frisson chez son amant. Puis la deuxième, sur sa clavicule et il mordilla la chair tendre juste à côté. La troisième, sous le pectoral gauche, profitant de l'occasion pour en tracer le contour avec sa langue et ainsi de suite.  
  
Tendrement, Dean embrassa chacune des coupures et chacun des bleus présents sur son torse et son ventre. Sous ses lèvres, il sentait les muscles de Castiel se contracter et sa chair se grêler, le tout sous ses gémissements et halètements. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et elles parcouraient tantôt le dos, tantôt les flancs de l'ange, légères et caressantes à la fois.  
  
Castiel ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Pour essayer de garder prise avec la réalité, il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Dean mais rapidement il se retrouva à parcourir tout le haut de son corps dans un besoin irrésistible de contact.  
  
Il avait chaud, il tremblait, son sexe pulsait douloureusement entre ses jambes et il ne maîtrisait plus son corps qui réagissait de lui-même, mais il n'aurait souhaité arrêter ce moment pour rien au monde. Peu importait la fatigue ou même le reste du monde, Dean était en train de lui faire la plus douce des tortures et tout son corps se tendait dans l'attente du prochain baiser, de la prochaine caresse. Ses blessures ayant toutes été passées en revue avec application, les lèvres de Dean s'attaquaient désormais à sa nuque, embrassaient sa gorge et grignotaient son menton.  
  
\- Dean, haleta-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.  
  
Le chasseur sourit, bien conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à son ange et comptant bien en profiter. Il abaissa la chemise de Castiel tout en suçotant son oreille. Les gémissements poussés par l'ange face à cette délicieuse torture troublèrent Dean qui se recula pour l'observer. Castiel, la tête légèrement en arrière et les yeux à peine entrouverts, était un véritable appel à la luxure, et ce n'étaient ni ses cuisses écartées ni la bosse qui déformait son pantalon qui allaient dire le contraire.  
  
Dans un mouvement fluide et rapide, Dean se releva, se débarrassa de son pantalon, libérant son sexe douloureusement comprimé, et s'assit juste derrière Castiel, son bassin collé au sien.  
  
\- Il y en a encore ici, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de la lécher avec gourmandise.  
  
Ses deux mains entourèrent la taille de l'ange avant de lui caresser le ventre tout en lui dévorant le lobe de l'oreille.  
  
Castiel se laissa tomber en arrière comme un pantin désarticulé. Il était totalement à la merci de Dean. Il sentait sa langue sur la peau sensible derrière son oreille, ses doigts qui caressaient sensuellement son ventre, ses lèvres sur ses épaules puis sa colonne vertébrale, son bas-ventre qui se frottait contre son dos, ses mains qui se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement de son excitation...  
  
Des mains qui caressèrent ses cuisses, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, l'aine mais contournaient allègrement sa virilité comprimée.  
  
\- J'ai fini de te "soigner" le dos, lui murmura Dean en enroulant à nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille, soupirant sous les sensations que lui procurait le corps de Castiel contre le sien.  
\- Dean, gémit l'ange d'une voix rauque de désir.  
\- Oui, Castiel ?  
  
Castiel sentit de nouveau un frisson incontrôlable lui remonter depuis le bas du dos. Seule la voix de Dean arrivait à rendre son nom aussi érotique, comme un appel au péché qui le prenait aux tripes et le laissait sans force.  
  
Un soudain froid dans son dos le rappela sur terre. Castiel ouvrit les yeux, perdu devant ce froid soudain, et découvrit son amant, à genoux devant lui, souriant en regardant son entrejambe.  
  
Castiel crut qu'il allait jouir sur place.  
  
A la place, il haleta en imaginant tout ce que son amant allait lui faire.  
  
La ceinture fut débouclée et le pantalon ouvert par les mains expertes de Dean qui en profitait pour embrasser le bas de son ventre. L'ange se sentit un peu plus à l'aise une fois son membre libéré de son premier carcan, son souffle se raccourcissant avec l'excitation. Et ce n'était pas la main que Dean venait de poser sur son boxer pour le masser délicatement qui allait l'aider à respirer convenablement. Cette simple caresse à travers le coton était un douloureux plaisir. Et quand cette main joua avec l'élastique de son boxer avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur et de prendre vigoureusement son sexe, la douleur s'en alla pour ne laisser que le plaisir à l'état brut.  
  
Castiel se laissa tomber en arrière dans un râle sauvage, un bras sur le visage pour masquer son plaisir honteux. Attendri et excité par cet abandon, Dean lâcha le membre et grimpa sur le lit. Avec douceur mais fermeté, il écarta le bras de Castiel et tomba sur ses yeux noirs de désirs. A ses yeux s'ajoutaient ses joues rouges et ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Castiel avait tout de l'ange de la luxure.  
  
Dean baissa la tête pour l'embrasser et se retrouva aussitôt prisonnier de deux mains fermes et exigeantes. D'une main, il libéra son membre de son boxer et colla leurs deux bassins l'un à l'autre. Castiel gémit contre ses lèvres et s'arqua pour accentuer le contact et la sensation. Il en voulait plus, bien plus, mais Dean en avait décidé autrement, pour l'instant...  
  
Se détachant difficilement de la prise de Castiel, il se releva et se débarrassa de son t-shirt sous le regard gourmand et affamé de son ange. Il profita du répit pour enlever aussi son sous-vêtement ainsi que celui de son amant.  
  
Enfin nus, ils se regardèrent et s'apprécièrent du regard, leur sexe se dressant fièrement contre leur ventre et le désir leur nouant les entrailles. Dean se lécha les lèvres en voyant le corps alangui sous lui, deux grains de chair rose pointant sur ce torse si désirable, ces abdominaux en sueur et ce nombril d'où partait une ligne brune conduisant tout droit à une virilité tendue et tremblante de vie propre.  
  
Il refit ce même chemin avec ses lèvres, léchant les pointes rosées, embrassant son corps jusqu'au nombril dans lequel il joua avec sa langue au point de faire gémir et cambrer Castiel et il suivit la toison brune, contournant le nœud du plaisir pour aller embrasser ses bourses sous des gémissements toujours plus intenses.  
  
\- Je crois que je vais devoir soigner cet endroit aussi, dit-il à voix grave en embrassant à la base du membre.  
  
En réponse, le sexe de Castiel tressauta. Dean sourit et se mit à le parcourir de multiples baisers en commençant par le bas. Arrivé au gland rougi, il prit plus de temps, embrassant et léchouillant la peau lisse, jouant avec le frein et les nerfs de Castiel. Mais lui-même savait qu'il n'allait pas supporter cette attente encore bien longtemps. Son propre sexe était maintenant dur comme la pierre et les petites caresses qu'il se faisait pour patienter le menaient de plus en plus proche de la jouissance.  
  
S'absentant une dernière fois sous les gémissements plaintifs de son ange, il alla chercher le tube de lubrifiant et se replaça entre ses jambes. Il se lubrifia les mains avant de revenir au sexe sombre de plaisir de son amant. Il le lécha une dernière fois sur toute sa longueur,.  
  
\- Dean, gémit Castiel en se cambrant, les sens à vifs.  
  
Dean engloutit le membre et le gémissement devint râle animale.  
  
D'abord avec de longs mouvements amples, il se mit à aller et venir sur le membre tandis que ses doigts s'activaient sur l'antre de Castiel. Pendant qu'il gémissait et soupirait sous l'agréable sensation des lèvres de Dean ce dernier le préparait, prenant tout le temps nécessaire malgré son envie impérieuse de se plonger dans le corps chaud de Castiel. Dès qu'il eut touché son point sensible, Castiel décolla, son dos se courbant et ses ailes faisant leur apparition. Sans plus attendre, Dean se releva, lubrifia son sexe et se mit en place.  
  
Lentement, il entra en Castiel, sa volonté étant mise à rude épreuve tant son sexe était pris dans un délicieux étau chaud et humide.  
  
Et l'une des ailes de Castiel le toucha.  
  
Aussitôt submergé, Dean commença ses va-et-vient, incapable de se contrôler sous l'afflux de sensations que lui envoyaient les ailes. Il était comme lui-même et aussi à la place de Castiel. Il avait cette impression de tout ressentir en double et en plus puissant, presque à en perdre la tête. L'impression d'être pris et de prendre, l'impression de n'être plus que plaisir et frustration. Tout juste arrivait-il à s'assurer que Castiel ne souffrait pas, et ses gémissements et soupirs ne laissaient pas de place au doute à ce sujet.  
  
Aidé par ces longs préliminaires et toute cette attente, Dean sentit le plaisir grimper à toute vitesse dans ses reins. Il accéléra, entièrement pris par le plaisir que lui transmettaient son corps et le cocon de plumes douces et chaleureuses autour de lui. Voyant arriver le paroxysme, il empoigna le sexe de Castiel et lui imprima les même va-et-vient que ceux de son corps. Les gémissements de Castiel augmentèrent, se transformèrent en cri de plaisir tandis que tout son corps était parcouru par des vagues de plaisir incontrôlable. Il se tendit pour la dernière fois, les lumières clignotant sous sa perte de contrôle, et tout son corps se resserra autour d'un Dean déjà à bout, qui le suivit de près.  
  
La jouissance fut longue et puissante, en accord avec le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et leur amour.  
  
Quand celle-ci s'atténua, Dean s'écroula au côté d'un Castiel complètement groggy. Il nettoya leur corps des restes de leur activité et serra fortement son ange contre lui, le déplaçant sur son torse.  
  
Castiel était déjà en train de s'endormir, épuisé à cause de son voyage en enfer, seules l'adrénaline et la passion l'ayant maintenu éveillé jusque-là. Désormais, écrasé par la fatigue qui venait réclamer son dû et abruti par l'endorphine qui coulait dans ses veines, il sombrait lentement vers un sommeil sans rêve, bercé par la respiration et les battements de cœur de son humain.  
  
Dean les recouvrit de la couverture, embrassa son ange sur le front et le garda tout contre lui, la gorge nouée comme à chaque fois par l'émotion d'avoir fait l'amour à un ange.  
  
Son ange.  
  
Fin  
  
  



	7. A deux sur le sable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà mon nouveau thème pour 30 baisers ! N° 29 : le bruit des vagues.
> 
> Je préviens, il y a un bon gros lemon Sabriel sur la fin ! Pour moi il fait partie intégrante de l'histoire mais ça reste un paragraphe à part, donc si vous voulez le sauter c'est possible !
> 
> Pour le reste, pour une fois, j'ai réussi à laisser le destiel loin en arrière-plan ! Mais vraiment loin ! Donc ne vous attendez pas à trouver des passages destiel comme j'en ai déjà fait dans ce recueil, ici c'est vraiment anecdotique !
> 
> Nous avons là un pur (ou presque) Sabriel ;)
> 
> Encore et toujours merci à Pimpiericky pour sa bêtalecture !

Sam regardait les vagues s'étaler lentement sur le sable fin. Un vent iodé lui caressait le visage, emmêlait ses cheveux, rafraîchissait son corps couvert d'un simple short de bain gris foncé. Le sable chaud sous ses pieds nus crissait et glissait. Au loin, le ciel azur se confondait avec l'eau turquoise des Caraïbes. La chaleur solaire l'enveloppait avec douceur tandis que les vagues fondaient en écumes devant lui et que d'autres allaient s'écraser plus loin, contre les rochers cerclant la petite crique déserte. Il se sentait bien.  
  
Pas de fantôme, pas de démon, pas d'ange mégalomaniaque, pas de créature poilue, griffue et dentue.  
  
Juste le sable, les vagues, le soleil et eux... Sa famille, au loin, dans l'eau. Et tout ça grâce à une seule personne.  
  
Une main levée pour l'inciter à les rejoindre, une crinière blonde trempée, un grand sourire, six ailes en filigrane dans l'atmosphère.  
  
Gabriel...

  
  
000

  
  
La première fois qu'ils avaient revu Gabriel après sa « mort », ils avaient tous voulu le descendre à nouveau. Lui, son frère et même Castiel.  
  
Au départ, personne dans la team free-will n'avait compris ce qui se déroulait. Ça avait commencé par un petit rien. Sam était descendu un matin et il avait découvert qu'il n'y avait plus de café, ni dans la cafetière ni dans les placards. Il avait râlé, bougonné, peut-être un peu gueulé contre Dean et puis c'était tout. Le lendemain, c'était au tour de Dean de râler contre Sam parce qu'il avait piqué toute l'eau chaude pour faire sa « précieuse » et son shampoing. Puis ce fut Castiel qui râla contre Dean parce qu'il avait manqué glisser sur une bouteille de Whisky traînant par terre. Sam qui pesta contre Castiel parce qu'il avait encore rangé n'importe comment la bibliothèque. Dean qui réexpliqua à Castiel le principe de « pas touche à mes Asian Beauty, c'est collector ».  
  
Des petites tensions qui n'avaient rien d'inhabituel quand on vivait à trois dans un même lieu, même si ce dernier était immense. Des tracasseries, des agaceries, rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi les irriter mais pas de quoi remettre en question leur cohabitation.  
  
Puis Bébé avait reçu une rayure et Dean avait exigé de connaître le responsable. Le portable de Sam avait été infesté de virus au point de le rendre inutilisable. Le trench-coat de Castiel était passé à la machine avec une chemise rouge qui avait déteint. Quelqu'un avait mangé les deux tartes que Dean s'était mises de côté. On avait accidentellement noyé le livre préféré de Sam. Castiel avait dû manger des hamburgers au steak de soja.  
  
Les tensions étaient en train de devenir de vrais sujets d'engueulades. La méfiance régnait entre chacun. Commença la guerre des clans.  
  
Dean et Castiel râlèrent contre Sam parce qu'il polluait le frigo avec ses végétaux qui pourrissaient. Sam et Dean engueulèrent Castiel au cours d'une petite chasse basique parce qu'il s'y était pris comme un manche. Castiel et Sam grondèrent contre Dean car il ne faisait aucun effort quand il s'agissait de chercher dans les archives.  
  
A ce niveau-là, la cohabitation commençait à devenir doucement mais sûrement invivable. Dès que deux des habitants se rencontraient, ils se regardaient en chien de faïence et parfois s'engueulaient comme des chiffonniers. Même l'amitié, pourtant très forte, entre Castiel et Dean commença à se tendre.  
  
Ça ne sentait pas bon dans le bunker et Sam commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement de la situation.  
  
Suite à un énième problème, les deux frères étaient à la limite d'en venir aux mains quand Sam eut une épiphanie. Dean lui en voulait pour n'avoir, soi-disant, pas vu que l'un des pneus de bébé avait crevé. Cette situation lui rappelait quelque chose...  
  
\- La ferme Dean, lâcha-t-il soudain en essayant de faire remonter les souvenirs.  
\- Tu te payes ma tronche en plus ? s'offusqua aussitôt son frère. Sammy, je ne te demande pas grand chose à part de...  
\- Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas toi-même.  
\- Comment oses-tu...  
\- Ni moi, ni Castiel d'ailleurs, gronda Sam en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Dean qui ne décolorait pas pour sa voiture.  
\- Gabriel ! Je sais que c'est toi !  
  
Dans la salle soudainement silencieuse, de lents applaudissements retentirent. Trois regards furieux convergèrent vers un petit blond tout sourire perché en haut d'une bibliothèque.  
  
\- Joli Gigantor, avait félicité l'archange. Tu vois, j'avais pas parié sur toi mais sur Cassi ! P'tit frère, tu me déçois, vraiment !  
\- Gabriel... murmura Castiel stupéfait.  
\- C'est moi ! confirma-t-il en étendant les bras et les ailes.  
\- Attends, c'est toi qui as fait du mal à bébé ? gronda Dean d'une voix sourde et menaçante.  
\- C'est possible en effet.  
\- Je vais te tuer, enfoiré d'emplumé !  
  
Gabriel observa avec amusement Dean le viser avec son flingue et tirer. Juste avant que la balle ne l'atteigne, l'archange se téléporta tranquillement derrière Sammy, s'en servant comme bouclier.  
  
\- Quelle agressivité ! Faut apprendre à vous détendre dans la vie, se moqua le Trickster.  
\- Tu t'es joué de nous, gronda Sam en se retournant pour attraper le blond.  
\- C'est fort possible, admit-il en se zappant cette fois près de Castiel et en s'appuyant sur son épaule. Faut dire que c'est si facile aussi ! Vous êtes tous teeeellement sérieux. C'est vrai quoi ! Vous prenez jamais une minute pour vous détendre et sourire !  
\- La situation n'a rien d'amusante, répliqua Castiel en essayant à son tour d'attraper Gabriel. Abbadon est plus puissante que jamais et nous devons...  
\- Blablabla, soupira l'archange en se rematérialisant sur la table, assis en tailleur, la tête sur son poing. C'est d'un ennui p'tit frère... Abbadon est là ? Et alors ! C'est pas le premier démon qui vient chier dans vos bottes !  
\- Elle est dangereuse ! rétorqua Sam avec force.  
\- Oui, mais pas autant que vous. Vous vous êtes vus dernièrement ? Vous êtes à ce point sur les nerfs qu'à côté la guerre froide c'est une brouille d'école maternelle ! J'ai pu vous monter les uns contre les autres en même pas deux semaines !  
\- Par ta faute Dean et moi on…, bafouilla de colère Castiel.  
\- Quoi ? Vous vous engueulez ? C'est pas la peine de m'accuser moi pour ça ! Je n'ai fait que mettre à jour ce que vous aviez déjà en vous ! Vous tous là, vous ne vivez qu'autour de la chasse et des démons. C'est non seulement déprimant mais aussi malsain, expliqua Gabriel en se levant et en farfouillant dans un bouquin à portée de main. Je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup vous pousser pour que vous vous bouffiez le nez et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes totalement investis dans votre « mission », à tel point que plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance, pas même vos proches, pas s'ils ne sont pas en danger immédiat de mort en tout cas. Vous voulez des exemples ? Cassi, quelle est le film préféré de Dean ? Sammy, quand as-tu fait une activité sans relation avec la chasse avec ton frère pour la dernière fois ? Deano, qu'est-ce que ton frère aime faire pour se détendre ? Que déteste le plus Castiel dans la vie humaine ? Pour quelle raison vous battez-vous ? Vous voulez un conseil ? Essayez de discuter un peu au lieu de tout prendre sur vous en permanence quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je vous jure, ça reposera tout le monde !  
  
Sur ces mots, Gabriel s'envola, laissant les deux hommes et l'ange stupéfiés et honteux. Des regards timides furent lancés, des sourires maladroits furent échangés en guise d'excuses et chacun alla s'occuper de son côté, la tête remplie par les questions de Gabriel.  
  
Sam, allongé sur son lit, la tête posée sur son bras replié et un livre sur le ventre, repensait à son frère, à Castiel. Dean aimait la bière et les filles. Sauf que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas ramené de fille… Pareil pour la bière, Dean en buvait moins depuis qu'il y avait Castiel avec eux. Son frère aimait la chasse sinon. Le rock, même si ça venait surtout de leur père et puis… Les burgers ? Le porno ? Sam avait l'impression d'avoir laissé passer beaucoup de choses. Quant à Castiel… Il préférait ne même pas y penser.  
  
Il soupira, regarda le plafond et se dit que Gabriel n'avait peut-être pas tort finalement. De quoi parlaient-ils, tous les trois, en dehors des démons et de la chasse ? De pas grand chose. Gabriel avait visé juste. Gabriel...  
  
…  
  
Gabriel est vivant ! réalisa soudain Sam en se redressant.  
  


000

  
Sam vit Gabriel arriver vers lui. Ne voulant pas paraître ridicule à patauger dans l'eau, l'archange avait simplement déployé ses ailes pour voler jusqu'à lui, faisant rager Dean qui avait espéré le noyer en douce.  
  
Ses ailes, actuellement translucides, irréelles, en partie dans cette dimension et en partie ailleurs, pour ne pas les mouiller. Trois paires blanches mouchetées de mille couleurs.  
  
Une majestueuse, immense, aux tonalités fauves, dans laquelle Gabriel adorait les enrouler, les coupant du reste du monde. Une plus petite, plus pâle, celle dont il se servait pour le rapprocher de lui, le taquiner ou le rassurer. Et la plus petite, la plus douce, la plus blanche aussi, celle qui commençait au niveau de ses reins, celle qui enserrait le bassin de Sam avec avidité, celle qui caressait son corps, celle qui le rendait fou de désir et d'amour tandis qu'un regard doré le couvait tendrement.  
  
Un courant d'air plus fort et une odeur de sucré-salé ramena Sam à la réalité. Son archange venait de se poser devant lui.  
  
\- T'as l'air bien pensif Sammamour, remarqua Gabriel avec son sourire rayonnant.  
\- Je pensais à toi, répondit-il.  
  
Le chasseur attendit que l'archange se rengorge, gonfle ses plumes et fasse la roue tel un paon avant de continuer :  
  
\- Je me disais que tu étais vraiment le pire des tricksters.  
  
Gabriel le regarda avec étonnement avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
\- J'accepte le compliment !  
\- Même pas fichu de faire une post-résurrection émotive comme tout le monde !  
\- Et vous voir chialer et barbouiller de morve mon magnifique corps ? Plutôt mourir à nouveau ! Et puis je n'ai pas réellement ressuscité, j'ai juste… Quitté ma planque après une longue convalescence ?  
  
Sam regarda avec amusement son archange qui rayonnait encore de fierté d'avoir dupé Lucifer. Un vrai Trickster.

  
000

  
La réapparition du blond avait marqué non seulement le retour de l'archange Gabriel, mais aussi celui du Trickster. Par la suite, il continua de leur jouer ses petits tours, tels que faire disparaître les clés de l'Impala ou la cravate de Castiel, lâcher des souris dans le bunker et même un chat pour faire éternuer Dean, remplacer le sucre par le sel et le sel par le poivre, bousculer la configuration des pièces, remplacer le dentifrice par de la mayonnaise...  
  
Sam soupçonnait très fortement son frère d'avoir placé ses propres farces débiles parmi celles de Gabriel ! Comment il pouvait en être si sûr ? Déjà parce qu'il reconnaissait la patte de son frère et aussi parce qu'il avait lui aussi eu cette idée. La glue sur l'anse de la tasse à café de Castiel n'avait pas été une blague de l'archange…  
  
Les disputes étaient oubliées, tout le monde était réconcilié et un fond de bonne humeur s'installait dans le bunker. Quand les petites farces allaient vraiment trop loin, Castiel appelait son frère pour lui dire de se calmer, ce que ce dernier acceptait, pour un temps, tout en regardant d'un œil narquois Dean et Sam qui avaient la décence de paraître un peu gênés.  
  
La fin du monde était proche mais hé ! Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on n'avait pas le droit de rire un peu !  
  
Ou d'aller à la plage. De lézarder, de ne rien faire, de profiter des bienfaits de l'Amérique. Mais ça c'était venu un peu plus tard, et ça avait commencé comme tout ce qui commençait avec le Trickter, par une apparition surprise :  
  
\- Ça y est, j'ai décidé ! Ce sera la nuit au musée ! annonça très joyeusement Gabriel.  
  
Sam regarda l'archange, sa tasse à café, la table du petit déjeuner et enfin son frère, à peu près aussi éveillé que lui.  
  
\- Hein ? fit très intelligemment Dean, une saucisse à mi-chemin de sa bouche.  
\- Ils font une rétrospective, c'est l'occasion !  
  
Sam regarda à nouveau son café. Il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas d'archange dans le bunker deux minutes avant ! Il était même sûr ! Alors pourquoi Gabriel leur parlait comme s'il concluait une longue discussion ? Trop tôt pour réfléchir. Café.  
  
\- Qui ne dit mot consent, fit Gabriel avec un grand sourire. Je veux tout le monde dans la bagnole dans une heure !  
  
Et il disparut.  
  
\- J'ai rêvé ou bien… ? questionna Sam.  
\- Ça dépend. Dans ton rêve il y avait un nabot blond qui racontait des trucs sans queue ni tête ?  
\- Il a parlé de musée, indiqua obligeamment Castiel.  
\- On fait quoi ? interrogea Dean.  
\- Je ne veux pas risquer d'avoir l'eau de ma douche transformée en sirop, dit son frère pour toute réponse.  
  
Une heure et demie plus tard, Sam se demandait encore ce qu'il fichait ici, dans une salle presque vide. Il était assis au fond de la salle, face au grand écran qui diffusait les pubs. A sa droite il y avait Gabriel, deux sièges devant lui son frère et en diagonale Castiel. Gabriel l'avait forcé à se mettre loin derrière son frère pour des raisons « top secrètes ». Ça n'ennuyait pas particulièrement Sam mais ça lui faisait bizarre d'être assis à côté de l'archange au cinéma, comme un couple, comme son frère et Castiel même si ces derniers passaient leur temps à le nier.  
  
Parce que oui, « La nuit au musée » n'avait finalement pas grand chose à voir avec un vrai musée. Il se trouve seulement que pour la sortie du dernier volet de la trilogie, Gabriel n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de manigancer un marathon cinématique et de les forcer à y aller sous la menace. Et être menacé par un archange Trickster, c'était pas rien !  
  
Le film commença, sortant Sam de ses pensées. Il s'installa confortablement, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, même si finalement, il trouvait la sortie plutôt sympathique.  
  
\- Regarde, lui chuchota Gabriel à l'oreille au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
Sam se sentit frissonner malgré lui et il suivit le doigt du Trickster pour tomber sur son frère et Castiel, leur tête penchée l'une vers l'autre. Apparemment, Dean expliquait à son ange les multiples références que contenait le film. Attendri, Sam pencha la tête comme Dean et se retrouva par mégarde le crâne collé contre celui de Gabriel. Il se redressa immédiatement, ses joues se mettant à chauffer sans raison. L'archange ne fit aucun commentaire mais Sam pouvait sentir ses yeux rieurs sur lui.  
  
\- Tu… Tu as déjà testé ? bredouilla Sam à voix basse en pointant l'écran du menton.  
\- Quoi ? Faire poursuivre quelqu'un par un squelette de t-rex ? s'amusa Gabriel.  
\- Entre autres.  
\- Ces films furent une bonne source d'inspiration si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, rit l'archange. Une fois, pour un gardien particulièrement mal embouché qui adorait un peu trop les enfants, j'avais fait la totale !  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Son musée s'est effectivement réveillé, sauf que les momies et statues ont été beaucoup moins gentilles qu'ici. Et je te parle même pas du chien de bronze qui l'a poursuivi pendant toute la nuit !  
  
Sam n'osa rien ajouter. Il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec les punitions divines de Gabriel. Même s'il n'appréciait pas l'idée d'une justice directe, étude de droit oblige, il devait avouer que les victimes de l'archange avaient très souvent mérité une partie de leur sort.  
  
\- Pop-corn ?  
  
Sam fit sa meilleure bitch-face à l'archange avant d'accepter avec méfiance puis, voyant que les pop-corn n'étaient pas assaisonnés au piment ou à la viande faisandée mais tout bêtement au sucre, il se laissa aller et picora régulièrement dans le seau en regardant le film.

  
000

  
Gabriel attrapa l'une des mains de son géant et avec tendresse, il embrassa chaque doigt, picora son dos, effleura son poignet et finalement baisa l'intérieur de sa paume, gonflant le cœur de Sam d'amour et lui donnant d'intenses fourmillements dans les reins.  
  
Sam sourit tendrement à son ange et celui-ci pencha la tête avant d'entrelacer simplement ses doigts avec ceux de son amant. Il lui fit un sourire complice et se colla contre son torse.  
  
Sam réprima un frisson au contact de la peau nue et couverte d'eau froide contre la sienne. Il lâcha la main de Gabriel et ses bras vinrent automatiquement s'enrouler autour des épaules du petit blond, une envie, une habitude, un besoin. Ses doigts se mirent à caresser la nuque de Gabriel, à la naissance de ses cheveux, et il sentit la chair de poule envahir le corps de l'archange.  
  


000

  
Gabriel avait pris l'habitude de venir les voir régulièrement, au moins une fois par semaine. Au début Dean avait râlé mais Castiel semblait plutôt heureux de voir son frère alors bon... Sans compter que les plaisanteries douteuses du Trickster étaient moins nombreuses quand les frères acceptaient une de ses sorties au cinéma ou au dinners du coin. Sam avait parfois l'impression d'amadouer un animal sauvage. Un susucre de temps en temps et Gabriel était sage comme une image ! Pour un ancien dieu païen du mal... Ça restait un immense progrès ! Ou alors c'étaient eux qui se faisaient dresser par l'archange... S'ils se comportaient bien ce dernier ne les punissait pas trop. L'idée était un peu dérangeante, malgré tout. Et puis finalement, les blagues de Gabriel pouvaient être assez amusantes parfois ! Mais parfois elles ne l'étaient pas vraiment...  
  
Un matin, Gabriel s'était apparemment dit que ce serait une bonne idée de transformer le jus de tomate de Sam en... En autre chose. Qui avait la texture du sang. L'odeur du sang. Le goût du sang.  
  
Sam, qui venait de passer une nuit courte et peuplée de cauchemars, avait immédiatement tout recraché avant de hurler le nom de l'archange sous les yeux inquiets de Dean et Castiel.  
  
\- Un problème Sammy ? demanda Gabriel en apparaissant, un air angélique collé au visage.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je m'appelle Sam c'est compris ? Et pas autrement ! Ça t'amuse de me faire un truc pareil ? Ça t'amuse de me rappeler que... Que j'ai été un... Un drogué ? Moi ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! cria Sam en déversant toute sa frustration et sa colère suite à sa nuit blanche. Je commençais à me dire que tu pouvais être sympa ! Mais je me suis trompé apparemment, si tu es là, c'est uniquement pour ton plaisir personnel et pour te foutre de nous ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu t'acharnes toujours sur nous ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas retrouver des gens qui apprécient tes coups tordus ?  
  
Gabriel avait lentement blêmi durant le petit discours, son corps s'était raidi et ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat moqueur.  
  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix Samuel Winchester ? lâcha le blond d'une voix blanche. Les païens que je connaissais sont tous morts. Si je reviens en tant que Trickster, Abbadon me fera la peau. Quant à mes frères... Je suis le dernier Archange. Ils savent que j'ai vendu la mèche pour la cage, que j'ai aidé à empêcher l'apocalypse. Si je reviens je serai la figure d'autorité à abattre, leur vengeance face à ce qu'ils ont enduré. Alors il me reste quoi Samuel Winchester ? Dis-moi ? Mon père a disparu de la circulation, mes petits frères ne demandent qu'à me tuer, mes grand frères sont morts, mes amis aussi, je n'ai plus rien. Quel choix il me reste ? Vous êtes les seuls avec qui...Les seuls qui...  
  
Gabriel s'arrêta quand il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Une seconde et un coup d'aile plus tard, il n'y avait plus de Gabriel. Sa colère retombée comme un mauvais soufflé suite aux paroles mornes et empreintes de désespoir du plus farceur des archanges, Sam se sentit plus mal que jamais. Il s'écroula sur une chaise, le goût du sang encore sur les lèvres, abasourdi par la tristesse abyssale qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux.

  
000

  
Sam baissa la tête et suréleva le menton de Gabriel. Il happa ses lèvres, goûta le sel marin, le chocolat et le miel, il le goûta lui. Doucement, il se laissa glisser au sol, entraînant le blond toujours dans ses bras. Il l'allongea sur le sable chaud et plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres.  
  
Au loin, il entendait l'océan aller et venir, les goélands crier leur faim et plus proches, beaucoup plus proches, les petits soupirs de Gabriel. Il l'embrassa, encore et encore, s'enivrant de son odeur, de son goût, de ses lèvres, de sa langue qui caressait la sienne, de la peau qui frissonnait sous ses doigts, des mains qui s'agrippaient à ses épaules. Il l'embrassa sur un rythme lent, comme l'eau, doux, régulier et en même temps profond, qui laissa Gabriel frissonnant et gémissant.  
  
Sam mit fin au baiser, embrassa le nez de Gabriel, sa joue, son menton et s'allongea à ses côtés, sur le dos, presque offert au soleil. L'archange se retourna paresseusement et s'allongea sur lui, interceptant les rayons avec son corps et ses ailes.  
  
\- Que me vaut un tel baiser ? demanda Gabriel en traçant des dessins imaginaires sur son torse avec sa main.  
\- Je me disais... Je me disais que je t'aimais, murmura Sam en passant un bras dans son dos.  
  
Gabriel se tendit un instant, avant de soupirer et d'embrasser la peau chaude et bronzée à portée de lèvre.

  
000

  
Le bunker avait attendu plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir de nouveau la visite de Gabriel. Il recommença par des tours de Trickster, des petits, discrets, tellement discrets que Dean et Sam se demandèrent d'abord si ce n'était pas l'autre le responsable. Puis les blagues augmentèrent en nombre, elles devinrent plus "magiques", plus improbables. Ni Dean, ni Sam, ni Castiel ne s'énervèrent pour autant. Après la dernière fois, ils pouvaient bien se permettre de supporter un minimum les tours de Gabriel.  
  
Et ils supportèrent, y compris des choses qui les auraient rendus enragés avant. Dean serra les mâchoires quand Bébé devint rose à rayures vertes. Castiel resta stoïque quand sa chambre, celle qu'il avait enfin investie, se retrouva pleine d'amphibiens – private joke entre lui et le Ciel. Sam n'eut aucune réaction quand son ordinateur portable se mit à lui faire des bruits d'orgasmes féminins dès qu'il appuyait sur une touche. Un bruit différent pour chaque lettre.  
  
C'était lui le responsable de la situation, mais tous endossaient le crime, sans rien dire, parce que Sam s'en voulait déjà à mort.  
  
Et un jour, en sortant de la salle de bain, le chasseur découvrit dans sa penderie la panoplie complète de soubrette. Juste ça. Pas d'autres vêtements que ceux-là. Il avait soupiré et replacé sa serviette autour de ses reins. Tant pis, il allait rester au lit aujourd'hui, planqué sous les draps jusqu'à ce que ses vêtements réapparaissent ou que Dean lui en achète d'autres.  
  
En se retournant pour s'exécuter, il tomba sur un Gabriel aux yeux brillants, les poings serrés, l'air furieux et la tête rentrée dans les épaules.  
  
\- Alors c'est comme ça ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. Vous avez décidé de m'ignorer ? Vous me détestez à ce point ?  
  
Sam resta choqué un moment devant les paroles de Gabriel. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que l'archange pouvait prendre leur passivité face à ses farces pour une mise à l'écart, un rejet pur et dur.  
  
\- Tu te trompes Gabriel, finit par dire Sam avec lenteur, cherchant ses mots. On ne voulait pas t'ignorer. On pensait que...  
  
Que quoi d'ailleurs ? Que ça lui ferait plaisir ? Que de voir que ses blagues ne faisaient aucun effet le ferait sourire ? Que ça ferait rire Gabriel de les voir apathiques devant ses "meilleurs" tours ?  
  
\- On pensait que c'était ta vengeance et on… Je l'avais méritée.  
\- Vous ne vouliez pas... me chasser ? hoqueta Gabriel.  
  
Sam se sentit trois fois plus minable et désolé en voyant la surprise dans les pupilles mordorées. La culpabilité était en train de lui ronger les entrailles et quand les larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Gabriel, son cœur se brisa.  
  
\- J'ai cru que... Que... Que vous aviez décidé de... De faire comme si je n-n'existais pas. J'ai cru que... Que j'allais encore... Que ça allait se reproduire... tenta d'expliquer Gabriel pour justifier les larmes qu'il effaçait au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient.  
  
Et il souriait. Ce fut ce qui choqua le plus Sam. Gabriel essayait encore de sourire. Il pleurait mais ses lèvres affichaient un sourire tremblant. C'était le pire.  
  
\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu, lâcha Sam la gorge serrée avec sincérité. Même si parfois on s'engueule, même si parfois on s'envoie des vacheries, tu as ta chambre ici, si tu le souhaites. Peut-être que Dean râlera un peu, mais tu n'auras qu'à mettre un cafard dans son café pour te venger. Juste… Plus de blague avec le sang. S'il te plaît.  
  
Gabriel eut un pauvre rire en hochant la tête, son regard accrocha celui de Sam, celui-ci écarta les mains, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et il se retrouva avec plein d'archanges dans les bras. Contre sa peau nue. Un archange brûlant et tout habillé contre sa peau fraîche, des mèches blondes qui effleurent son menton. Il avait connu plus désagréable. Il aurait juste préféré que Gabriel ne soit pas en train de sangloter.

  
000

  
Lentement, Gabriel, qui était toujours étalé sur Sam, fit complètement apparaître ses ailes. Il les laissa reposer mollement dans son dos et n'utilisa qu'une aile provenant de sa paire inférieure pour effleurer le corps de son géant. Il se servit de ses longues rémiges pour caresser son torse et sa joue, chatouiller ses flancs et son cou. Il utilisa ses plumes pour titiller les deux boutons de chairs qui pointaient, pour frôler son bras et sa cuisse. Il reposa finalement son aile sur l'entre-jambe de Sam, faisant sévèrement frissonner ce dernier, tandis que sa main venait prendre en coupe son visage pour l'embrasser.

  
000

  
Gabriel avait investi le bunker et décidé quelle allait être sa chambre dès le lendemain. Bien sûr, pour ennuyer Dean il avait choisi la sienne... Et Dean, en voyant que l'archange avait repris du poil de la bête, ne s'était pas laissé faire ! Cependant, le blond avait vite lâché l'affaire, indiquant avec un petit sourire vicieux sur les lèvres que finalement non, il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans celle-là, et il avait choisi la chambre à côté de Sam. Et Dean avait dû déménager peu après...  
  
Le bunker était redevenu plus joyeux, les blagues restaient du domaine de l'inoffensif et du "correct", Gabriel réussit même à trouver une grâce pour Castiel – sans tuer personne – et en échange il força tout ce petit monde à vivre en humain de temps à autre et non uniquement en chasseur. Il insista pour avoir ses week-ends et parfois des vacances. Et il eut gain de cause.  
  
Grâce à Gabriel, les Winchester eurent leurs premières vacances depuis... L'école ? Et encore, en été ils partaient chasser le monstre ! Ils commencèrent par une simple mise au vert à la campagne, qui se termina par l'éradication d'un nid de vampires aux alentours. L'archange n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Chacun ses concessions.  
  
Une routine s'était installée. Dans la voiture, Castiel était de plus en plus souvent copilote pendant que Sam et Gabriel causaient à l'arrière, s'amusant des regards langoureux de l'ange pour son humain. Parfois Sam s'endormait et Gabriel prenait alors sa tête sur ses genoux. Quand les chasses se faisaient à quatre, Dean partait d'un côté avec Castiel et Sam de l'autre avec Gabriel. Chacun son ange, chacun sa trousse d'urgence sur patte. Dans les hôtels, ils ne prenaient toujours qu'une chambre. Les humains dormaient, les anges veillaient.  
  
La mécanique était bien huilée entre les deux anges et les deux humains maintenant. Au quartier général des hommes de lettre, quand Dean allait bichonner Bébé au garage et que Castiel disparaissait nul ne savait où, Sam investissait le salon, pour lire le dossier d'une ancienne affaire, un bouquin quelconque ou juste regarder la télé et parfois Gabriel le rejoignait. Généralement il finissait collé contre Sam, ses jambes en travers de ses cuisses ou la tête reposant sur son épaule. La notion d'espace personnel n'était définitivement pas un truc d'ange...  
  
Puis il y eut une soirée comme tant d'autres sauf qu'elle ne ressembla à aucune des précédentes :  
  
\- Je crois que je t'aime... Bien.  
  
Sam tourna la tête vers l'archange vautré à ses côtés. Gabriel était un habitué des phrases lâchées sans contexte et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
  
Lui et le blond étaient tranquillement affalés sur le canapé, bières et gressins à portée de main. Ils regardaient une série quelconque avec des ados qui chantaient quand Gabriel avait lâché sa bombe, comme ça, sans raison apparente.  
  
\- Je t'ai rendu muet gigantor ? interrogea l'archange avec un sourire facétieux.  
\- Non, je me demandais juste ce que tu allais m'annoncer derrière. Tu as noyé mon ordi ?  
  
Gabriel éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Il s'allongea ensuite tranquillement sur le canapé, les jambes pendant par-dessus l'accoudoir et la tête reposant sur les cuisses de Sam.  
  
\- Nan, promis, j'ai pas touché à la bête ! Pas cette fois en tout cas.  
\- Et je préférerais que tu ne le fasses jamais.  
\- Tu sais que je peux prendre ça comme un défi ? indiqua Gabriel en le regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Et moi comme une déclaration de guerre ?  
\- Je trouverai un moyen de me faire pardonner.  
  
Sam leva les yeux au ciel devant le clin d'œil suggestif de l'archange. Il avait vraiment l'esprit mal tourné pour un être soi-disant pur...  
  
\- Et toi Sammy ?  
  
L'humain baissa les yeux sur Gabriel. Ce dernier le regardait étrangement.  
  
\- Moi quoi ?  
\- Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre !  
\- Si tu pouvais être plus explicite aussi...  
\- Laisse tomber.  
  
Gabriel soupira, bouda et se tourna sur le côté pour regarder la télé, sans pour autant libérer les jambes de Sam. Celui-ci sourit. C'était rare que ce soit lui qui fasse tourner en bourrique le Trickster. Il fallait savourer les petites victoires comme celles-là ! Mais n'étant pas non plus méchant, il posa une main sur le flanc de son ami et baissa la tête vers lui.  
  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien.  
  
Gabriel se tourna à nouveau et avant que Sam ne puisse réagir, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Et pas juste un petit bisou sur les lèvres ! Gabriel lui fit la totale, le French kiss, profitant que sa bouche soit restée ouverte dans sa surprise.  
  
Sam ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il appréciait Gabriel, mais pas comme ça ! Du moins le croyait-il... Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le repoussait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il répondait au baiser ? Pourquoi il gémissait de plaisir ? Pourquoi Gabriel était-il maintenant à califourchon sur lui ? Pourquoi sa propre main avait investi le caleçon de l'archange sans lui demander son avis ?

  
000

  
Les deux ailes majeures de Gabriel les recouvraient totalement, comme une large tente alors que les deux moyennes comblaient les interstices. Les plus petites continuaient de s'affairer sur le corps de Sam, le faisant gémir et soupirer de plaisir. Dans le même temps, la main de Gabriel le besognait déjà durement dans son short.  
  
\- Gabriel, souffla-t-il avec difficulté sous la prise ferme, puissante, mais au rythme lent, affreusement lent, le rythme des vagues.  
\- Un problème Sam ? lui susurra l'archange en continuant son œuvre.  
  
Le salaud lui faisait payer sa petite frustration du baiser.  
  
Mais Sam ne regrettait rien, vraiment rien.  
  
Pendant que les plumes lui caressaient le ventre, les bras, les épaules, le torse, le faisant frémir et frissonner, Gabriel avait baissé son short de bain, libérant le membre turgide et affamé de Sam. L'archange rapprocha ensuite sa tête du sexe tendu et embrassa le gland sensible avant de descendre dans une longue caresse linguale jusqu'à sa base.  
  
\- Gabe ! s'écria Sam sous la sensation, son corps échappant à tout contrôle.  
  
Les mains posées sur la chevelure de Gabriel, il se déhanchait, s'arquait et gémissait. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Les baisers de Gabriel sur sa verge étaient de délicieux tourments et ses coups de langue une torture. De longs frissons de plaisir dévalaient sa colonne vertébrale pour envahir le creux de ses reins et le laisser haletant d'excitation.  
  
Quand enfin Gabriel le prit en bouche, Sam se cambra dans un cri muet. C'était bon et l'archange était doué. Sa bouche allait et venait sur son membre roide pendant que sa langue le caressait, jouant avec la peau fine et douce de son gland, s'enroulant autour du frein, accompagnant le mouvement de sa bouche le long de son sexe. Sam était en train de mourir de la plus douce des morts.  
  
Son bas ventre était parcouru de plus de sensations qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, il ne contrôlait plus son bassin qui montait et descendait sans son accord. Il ne contrôlait plus ses mains qui s'enfouissaient dans la chevelure de Gabriel, appréciant le contact soyeux. Un œil entrouvert lui montra Gabriel, concentré sur sa besogne, avalant son sexe, mais dont l'une des mains avait disparu. Dans son dos. Entre ses fesses. Il se préparait seul et Sam comprit dans un éclair de plaisir pourquoi son membre était parfois soudainement aspiré, pourquoi des gémissements et grondements le faisaient vibrer.  
  
La caverne humide et chaude finit pourtant par l'abandonner et Sam gémit comme si c'était la fin du monde. Ça l'était pour lui. Le plaisir courrait dans ses veines comme une drogue et il en voulait plus, bien plus. Sentant un soudain poids sur son bassin et son membre être de nouveau enserré, le chasseur ouvrit les yeux et observa sur Gabriel, assis sur son bas ventre, son propre sexe pointant vers le ciel. La luxure faite archange.  
  
\- Envie de quelque chose Samuel ? demanda l'archange en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise.  
\- Viens... soupira difficilement Sam.  
\- Va falloir être plus précis, ronronna Gabriel en jouant avec son nombril tout en maintenant son bassin fixe.  
\- Sur moi... Viens... Je veux... Te sentir, haleta Sam qui tremblait d'excitation.  
  
Avec un sourire victorieux, le blond se redressa sur ses genoux et dirigea le sexe de Sam sur son entrée. Il patienta un moment, attendant que son humain se déhanche à nouveau de frustration avant de se laisser descendre, lentement, affreusement lentement pour Sam qui ne rêvait que de l'embrocher férocement et de le prendre sauvagement. Mais les mains de Gabriel posées sur son bassin lui interdisaient tout mouvement. Il ne pouvait que subir ou presque.  
  
Se redressant sur un coude, Sam tendit une main pour attraper la virilité dressée de Gabriel. A peine l'eut-il effleurée que les chairs se resserrèrent autour de lui, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Aussi lentement que ce que lui avait fait subir Gabriel, il enserra le sexe et commença les va-et-vient.  
  
\- Sam... uel, soupira le blond alors que son esprit et son contrôle le lâchait.  
  
Ses yeux se perdirent dans le lointain, son souffle devint erratique, ses joues rosirent et ses plumes s'ébouriffèrent. Gabriel se laissa tomber sur les derniers centimètres, ne pouvant tenir plus, les faisant tous les deux crier de plaisir.  
  
Sam lâcha le sexe de l'archange et remonta ses mains le longs de ses flancs, passa sur son ventre, caressa son torse puis sa nuque.  
  
\- Respire, lui murmura Sam en essayant de suivre son propre conseil.  
\- Pas besoin, répondit l'archange avec un sourire amusé. Mais continue quand même...  
  
Sam cajola sa nuque, son dos, ses épaules, ses joues et Gabriel se détendit progressivement. Il commença lentement à monter et descendre sur le membre du chasseur, s'empalant avec force gémissement. Sam replaça une main sur son sexe raide et de l'autre entrecroisa ses doigts avec lui. Gabriel s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage et son rythme s'accéléra, les hanches de Sam suivirent, le plaisir le submergea et sa main accéléra son rythme sur le membre de Gabriel à défaut de pouvoir augmenter sa cadence.  
  
L'archange se tendit, ses ailes frémirent sous la tension, sous l'envie de se déployer, difficilement maintenues en place par un pur effort de volonté, et Gabriel se libéra dans un râle guttural, le plaisir prolongé par les coups de boutoir que continuait de lui donner Sam et qui dévastaient un peu plus sa prostate. Ce fut rapidement au tour du chasseur de jouir, son sexe comprimé dans les chairs resserrées de l'archange.  
  
\- Gabriel, explosa Sam alors que ses reins irradiaient et qu'il se déversait dans les chairs étroites.  
  
L'archange observa la scène, le corps tremblant encore sous l'orgasme, les veines parcourues d'un feu apaisant, avant de s'allonger sans grande délicatesse sur Sam.  
  


000

 

\- Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, souffla Sam, étendu sur le canapé et épuisé après le plaisir dévastateur qui l'avait parcouru.  
\- On a pris notre pied mon cher, expliqua gentiment Gabriel, étalé sur Sam avec langueur.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?  
\- Personne ne résiste à mon corps d'Apollon, répondit simplement l'archange en caressant distraitement son torse.  
\- Gabe, ne te vexe pas mais... Est-ce que tu m'as lancé un sort ?  
\- Un seul et unique mon Sammy ! Le même que celui qui lie pas mal des humains de cette planète ! Y compris ton frère d'ailleurs...  
\- Oh mon dieu...  
\- Évite de mêler mon père à cette histoire s'teuplait. T'as envie que je te parle de John moi ?  
\- Non, grimaça Sam en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que dirait son père en le voyant vautré sur un canapé avec un petit blond sur lui.  
\- Sam, lança Gabriel très sérieusement en se redressant sur des bras tremblants de faiblesse. Je ne t'ai forcé à rien. Tu as pris toutes les décisions tout seul mais... Si tu regrettes je... On peut faire comme si..  
\- Tais-toi idiot, râla Sam en plaquant l'archange contre lui. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'y habituer. Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.  
\- Moi je l'espérais... murmura Gabriel.  
  
Sam caressa le dos de l'archange pour le détendre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait fait, à la suite des événements.

  
000

  
Gabriel fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt les résidus de leur activité, fit réapparaître leur short et étala ses ailes sur leurs jambes, comme une couverture duveteuse.  
  
Sam vit à nouveau le ciel bleu, sentit les rayons solaires sur torses, entendit le bruit des vagues.  
  
\- Je t'aime Gabriel, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

  
000

  
\- Ne te force pas pour moi, répondit l'archange avec gentillesse et une tristesse au fond des yeux.  
  
\- Je ne me force pas mais parfois je suis long à la détente, expliqua son tendre géant en lui embrassant le haut du crâne.

  
000

  
\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Gabriel en soupirant.  
  
Fin


	8. La liste de Sam (et Gabriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On me l'avait demandé, ça a mis du temps mais le voilà ! La liste de Dean version Sam ! ou presque...

D'après les Amérindiens nous avons tous un animal totem. Un esprit qui nous correspond et qui veille sur nous.  
  
Moi j'ai hérité de l'élan grâce ou à cause du roi des enfers. Être comparé à un ruminant au museau pendant et aux longues cornes ne me plaît que moyennement mais dans l'ensemble, je trouve que je m'en tire pas si mal. Connaissant Crowley, j'aurais pu avoir droit à bien, bien pire... Sans compter que ça a coupé l'herbe sous le pied de Gabe. J'adore mon petit ami, du fond du cœur, mais il vaut mieux ne jamais tendre la perche à un Trickster surnommé Loki doublé d'un archange élevé par Lucifer.  
  
Bref, moi je suis l'élan. Et mon frère dans tout ça ?  
  
C'est un canard.  
  
Dit comme ça, on pourrait se demander d'où ça me vient. La chose à savoir, c'est qu'un canard n'est pas juste un bête volatile aux plumes étanches et aux pieds palmés. Un canard est aussi un homme qui se plie en quatre pour sa copine qu'il aime comme un fou et comment dire... Il suffit de voir mon frère avec Castiel pour ne pas hésiter une minute ! C'est un canard. Vous voulez des preuves ? Je peux même vous en donner dix très facilement. Comment c'est possible me demanderez-vous ? Très simple, de un je connais bien mon frère et de deux, il est discret comme un alligator dans une basse-cour...  
  
  
  
1) La vérification après mission.  
  
  
  
Mon frère a instauré cette règle soi-disant pour notre survie à tous. Apparemment, nous - Castiel et moi - aurions un peu trop tendance à cacher nos blessures au risque qu'elles s'infectent ou que nous nous transformions en loup-garou ou toute autre créature surnaturelle. Moi j'appelle ça l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Mon frère est quand même le seul homme au monde à considérer qu'une plaie béante au milieu de l'abdomen n'est qu'un désagrément mineur qui se soignera très bien en buvant de la bière, éventuellement du whisky si ça pique...  
  
Mon frère a donc décidé tout seul que "ça suffisait les conneries" et que chacun se ferait examiner en retour de mission. En quoi est-ce la preuve que mon frère est un canard ?  
  
Six mots : moi deux minutes, Castiel deux heures.  
  
Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que mon frère doit bieeen vérifier chaque morceau de peau de son angelot !  
  
Dean est désespérant parfois...  
  
  
  
2) La vie humaine  
  
  
  
Contrairement à mon archange, Castiel a un savoir très limité de la vie en tant qu'humain. Sa courte période sans ailes ne lui a donné que des informations de survie basiques et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est empressé d'en oublier le maximum dès qu'il a recouvré ses pouvoirs.  
  
On peut séparer ses connaissances en deux parties. Il y a ce qu'il arrive à appréhender encore maintenant : le besoin de s'alimenter, de s'hydrater, de dormir, de se laver, de faire ses besoins ou encore de parler pour se comprendre. Ça paraît peu, mais croyez-moi, c'est grâce à ces restes de connaissances sur la survie humaine que Cas' comprend enfin que nous ne sommes ni des machines ni des sous-anges !  
  
Et puis il y a tout le reste : l'humour, les expressions imagées, le besoin de se distraire, celui de se parler pour autre chose que d'échanger des informations, le principe de jour de repos aussi.  
  
Parfois, je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'être avec Gabriel...  
  
 _"- Évidemment que tu as de la chance ! s'offusqua l'archange par-dessus son épaule._  
 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gabe ? soupira Sam en se disant que son quart d'heure de tranquillité était fini._  
 _\- Tu soupires en permanence depuis tout à l'heure, comme là, je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait ! fit Gabriel avec un grand sourire. Tu écris ça pour la postérité ? S'il s'agit de dénoncer les défauts de Dean je suis partant !_  
 _\- Gabriel..._  
 _\- Allez, continue d'écrire, je veux savoir la suite !_  
  
 _Sam soupira à nouveau mais en souriant cette fois. Gabriel avait calmement posé son menton sur son épaule et passé ses bras autour de son torse pour le regarder écrire, l'entourant de sa chaleur."_  
  
Castiel ne connaît vraiment rien à la vie humaine et s'étonne encore de choses parfois complètement anodines.  
  
 _"- Genre la brosse à chiotte ?_  
 _\- Par exemple, confirma Sam en grimaçant au souvenir."_  
  
Mais mon frère est toujours là pour lui expliquer. Toujours ! Qu'on se comprenne bien, le toujours comprend les fois où il décale son sommeil de dix minutes malgré deux nuits blanches dans les pattes, celles où il pisse le sang par de multiples blessures ou encore quand il bichonne sa voiture. Il suffit que Castiel commence sa phrase par les mots magiques "je ne comprends pas" en fronçant les sourcils et en penchant la tête pour que Dean lâche tout et vienne lui expliquer en personne. Je l'ai même vu s'interrompre alors qu'il dégustait tranquillement une tarte et un café !  
  
  
  
3) La nourriture

  
  
En parlant de tarte...  
  
 _"- Castiel ou Dean?_  
 _\- Chut Gabriel."_  
  
...Dean prépare des burgers à Castiel et partage ses tartes avec lui. J'ai vraiment besoin d'en dire plus ? Même Gabe a cru qu'il allait y laisser sa vie et ses plumes le jour où il a osé prendre une part dans une tarte achetée par mon frère !  
  
 _"- A côté de Dean, Lucifer fait petit joueur !_  
 _\- Pourquoi tu as pris cette part de tarte aussi ?_  
 _\- J'ai eu un instant de faiblesse..."_  
  
  
  
4) L'Impala  
  
  
  
Le trésor de Dean. Son bébé. Le second amour de sa vie après Castiel.  
  
 _"- Tais-toi Gaby._  
 _\- J'ai rien dit !_  
 _\- Je t'entends penser. Et non, mon frère n'ira jamais jusque-là avec sa voiture !_  
 _-..._  
 _\- J'ai dit non !"_  
  
Un jour, Castiel a été pris d'une lubie. A force de voir Dean lui expliquer toutes les facettes de la vie humaine, il lui a demandé s'il pouvait apprendre à conduire. Ce jour-là, j'ai cru que mon frère allait faire une syncope.  
  
 _"- Surcharge neuronale face aux choix, expliqua doctement Gabriel._  
 _-..._  
 _\- Tu dis rien cette fois ?_  
 _\- ..."_  
  
Pour reprendre les mots de Gabriel ( _"- Ahah !"_ ), le cerveau de mon frère a dû faire une légère surcharge face aux choix proposés. Laisser un débutant prendre le volant de Baby ou faire plaisir à Castiel ?  
  
Mais on ne résiste pas à son animal totem !  
  
Non, vous ne rêvez pas, mon frère a bien "appris" à Castiel à conduire sur l'Impala. Je mets des parenthèses à "appris" car ce ne fut pas non plus une grande réussite. Castiel a confirmé sa mésentente pathologique avec tout ce qui est technologique, mécanique, robotique, électrique, à charbon ou à vapeur. On l'avait plus ou moins découvert avec l'histoire du micro-onde mais ça c'est confirmé avec la voiture. Au moins n'a-t-elle pas été abîmée. Je ne sais pas comment aurait réagi mon frère autrement.  
  
 _"- Comme le micro-onde je pense : Boum ! Et de la sauce tomate partout sur les murs._  
 _\- Mais la sauce tomate de qui ? demanda Sam avec cynisme._  
 _\- Sammy ! s'offusqua faussement Gabriel, un air ravi sur le visage. Je ne te savais pas comme ça !"_  
  
  
  
5) Angelus calinus  
  
  
  
Les anges ne sont pas très contacts. La seule raison qui peut pousser un ange à toucher le corps de quelqu'un d'autre c'est pour l'égorger. Mon archange ( _"- J'aime quand tu écris ça... - Enlève ta main de là Gabe._ ") fait vraiment figure d'exception pour ça. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir un chaton en manque ( _"- Rrrrron. - Pfu..."_ ) sur le dos. Pour ça, entre Castiel et mon frère ça colle bien, celui-ci n'étant vraiment pas tactile non plus.  
  
Sauf que !  
  
Sauf que Castiel est passé au niveau supérieur quand il s'agit d'envahir l'espace personnel de Dean. Maintenant il ne se contente plus de coller mon frère à deux centimètres d'écart, il pose aussi sa main sur son bras, son épaule, dans ses cheveux... Une fois sur ses fesses, mais là c'était trop, même pour mon canard de frère, et aussi pour mes yeux...  
  
Nota bene : penser à investir dans une citerne de javel.  
  
Enfin bref, Castiel a surpassé l'apriori angélique sur la vision exclusivement militaire du contact et Dean laisse faire. Pourtant je vois bien dans son regard fuyant et ses muscles crispés qu'il trouve ça un peu trop, mais il ne dit rien et supporte sans broncher, tout comme il ne dit plus rien sur l'envahissement régulier de son espace personnel.  
  
 _"- Mon cher Sammamour, je me vois obligé de corriger ton erreur !_  
 _\- A quel sujet ?_  
 _\- Si ton frangin a l'air aussi crispé, comme si un balai tentait de pénétrer son..._  
 _\- J'ai compris ! Viens-en au fait !_  
 _\- S'il a la tête de celui qui vient de manger un citron ce n'est parce que ça l'ennuie ou le dérange que Cassi le touche mais plutôt pour la raison contraire. Comme pour toi quand je fais ça, lui susurra Gabriel en passant sa main sous sa chemise._  
 _\- J'ai... Compris, frissonna Sam."_  
  
  
  
6) L'amour par regards interposés

 

Comme le dit si bien mon archange, mon frère aime Castiel ( _"- J'ai dit ça moi ? - Je traduis."_ ) et peut-être qu'effectivement, mon frère adore en réalité les petites attentions de Castiel. De même, il est tout à fait possible que Castiel soit lui aussi un canard envers mon frère, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout.  
  
Il suffit de voir comment ils se regardent parfois... On a l'impression qu'ils se font l'amour avec les yeux.  
  
 _"- Toujours aussi romantique mon Sammy, sourit Gabriel en lui embrassant le cou._  
 _\- Et alors ? répliqua Sam sur la défensive._  
 _\- Rien, je trouve ça adorable."_  
  
Et quand je dis qu'ils se font l'amour, ce n'est pas exagéré. Ce qu'il y a entre eux deux quand ils se regardent, comme si le reste du monde disparaissait, donne réellement l'impression qu'ils sont en plein moment d'intimité dans leur chambre.  
  
Mon frère n'est pas un bavard, pas plus que Castiel, mais quand on peut échanger autant d'un simple regard, quel besoin y a-t-il de parler ? L'officialisation elle-même par une déclaration semble superflue.  
  
 _"- Sam ? s'inquiéta Gabriel devant le regard fixe et les doigts immobiles de son humain._  
 _\- Tu vas encore te payer ma tête..._  
 _\- Je le ferai de toute façon. Alors ?_  
 _\- Je me disais que mon frère et Castiel faisaient vraiment... Un beau couple d'amoureux, avoua Sam du bout des lèvres._  
  
 _Gabriel sourit et déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou."_  
  
  
  
7) Son trench-coat  
  
  
  
Que vient faire celui-là dans l'histoire ?  
  
 _"- J'aimerais bien savoir aussi, commenta Gabriel les sourcils froncés. Ton frère est fétichiste ?_  
 _\- Gabe, pour toutes les images affreuses que tu viens de me mettre en tête, je te hais._  
 _\- Moi aussi mon Sammy en sucre !"_  
  
Souvenez-vous de cette fois où Castiel a eu le malheur de se diluer dans un lac. Il n'était plus resté que son trench derrière lui. Trench-coat que mon frère avait soigneusement lavé, plié et rangé dans le coffre de l'Impala. Dean avait vraiment été anéanti par sa disparition cette fois-là... Il en faisait des cauchemars et des insomnies.  
  
Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, j'ai découvert qu'il lui arrivait de se lever et de rejoindre le parking pour serrer le vêtement contre lui. Dans les pires moments, il l'enfilait.  
  
Voir mon frère aussi perdu n'a rien de réjouissant croyez-moi, surtout qu'on avait beau vouloir y croire de toutes nos forces, rien ne nous certifiait que Castiel était en vie quelque part !  
  
Grâce au ciel, ce fut bien le cas.  
  
En tout cas, ce manteau est presque devenu partie intégrante de Castiel. Tellement que Castiel le laisse simplement derrière lui quand il pense que son absence, pour aller au paradis ou ailleurs, peut durer. Dean ne lave plus le trench-coat par contre et ne le laisse plus non plus dans l'Impala. Il est dans la chambre, sur le lit, il attend son propriétaire au côté de Dean.  
  
 _" Sam attendit un peu avant de se tourner vers Gabriel._  
  
 _\- Pas de commentaire cette fois ?_  
 _\- Tu préfères les sucettes ou les barres chocolatées ? demanda l'archange pensif._  
 _\- Les galettes de riz... C'est quoi cette question ?_  
 _\- Je me demandais ce que j'allais te laisser en doudou derrière moi maintenant !_  
 _\- Et je me retrouve avec de la malbouffe chimique à souhait ? Sympa..._  
 _\- Tu préfères une peluche géante à mon effigie ?_  
 _\- Dean va me la piquer et jouer aux fléchettes dessus._  
 _\- Je vais trouver !_  
 _\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète..."_  
  
  
  
8) La cravate  
  
  
  
 _"- Tu vas toutes les faire ? Après ça son futal, puis ses godasses et enfin ses slips ?_  
 _\- Pourquoi je suis avec toi... marmonna Sam en se pinçant le nez avec une grimace de dégoût._  
 _\- Parce que tu m'adores, lui susurra Gabriel à l'oreille avant de lui tourner le visage pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres._  
 _\- Si tu le dis, fit Sam avec un grand sourire en levant les yeux au ciel."_  
  
Si mon frère n'a pas réellement un fétichisme pour le manteau de Castiel, par contre, et ça me coûte de le dire, il en a clairement un pour sa cravate. Il ne se passe plus une journée sans qu'il n'essaye de la nouer correctement autour du cou de Castiel !  
  
  
 _"- Tu sais que j'ai surpris Cassi en train de la dénouer sciemment ?_  
 _\- Un peu comme toi quand tu laisses exprès des mèches s'échapper de ton brushing ?_  
 _\- Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire Miss permanente !"_  
  
  
  
9) Le sourire de Castiel  
  
  
  
Je pense que mon frère serait prêt à vendre son âme pour l'un des sourires de Castiel. Il suffit de voir comment il bloque à chaque fois que Castiel sourit, comme si on lui offrait une Impala tout neuve. En plus, j'ai l'impression que ce sourire éclatant a un effet magique sur mon frère.  
  
Ça le rajeunit.  
  
L'espace de quelques secondes, l'enfer, la mort et les drames disparaissent de ses yeux et je le retrouve adolescent. Notre vie n'était peut-être pas non plus idéale à l'époque à changer d'école toutes les deux semaines mais nous avions encore de l'espoir en nous, moi de fuir et mon frère... Qu'un jour toute sa famille soit réunie j'imagine, autour d'une tarte aux pommes très sûrement ! Même dans un dinner de bord de route, il s'en serait contenté.  
  
Dans tous les cas, à cette époque il n'avait pas encore été marqué par tout ce que nous avons traversé depuis et quand Castiel lui sourit, j'ai l'impression qu'il oublie jusqu'à ses quarante années d'enfer. J'ai aussi l'impression d'être de trop, encore plus que lorsqu'ils s'aiment en se regardant ou quand je surprends Dean à regarder la télé aux alentours de trois heures du matin, emmitouflé dans le manteau de Castiel.

  
  
10) Les regards sur lui  
  
  
  
La jalousie c'est mal n'est-ce pas ? C'est un péché, celui de l'envie, et c'est aussi un énorme défaut. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était une chose que je contrôlais !  
  
Dean, mon grand frère, a toujours veillé sur moi. Ça m'a horripilé, exaspéré, vexé, énervé, rassuré parfois mais en règle générale, je trouvais cela abusif de sa part. Surtout quand il a continué après que j'ai fêté mes vingt et un ans. J'étais devenu un "adulte" et avoir mon grand frère sur le dos me semblait être un manque de confiance flagrant.  
  
Maintenant Dean pose ce même regard sur Castiel. Protecteur et un peu attendri.  
  
Alors je sais que c'est idiot, Dean reste mon frère et on s'aime tous les deux quoi qu'on se dise par ailleurs ! Il sera toujours là pour m'épauler et il continue encore et toujours de me couver - ce qui m'énerve toujours autant – mais je suis quand même un peu jaloux. Un peu. Quand bien même c'est irraisonné, quand bien même c'est totalement illogique puisque je râle souvent sur Dean pour qu'il me lâche, je suis un peu jaloux. Je ne suis plus le seul pour Dean...

  
  
000

  
Gabriel contourna Sam et s'assit sur ses genoux. Tendrement, il le prit dans ses bras et posa la tête brune dans le creux de son cou avant de lui peigner les cheveux.  
  
\- Grande nouvelle Samuel, tu es un être humain normalement constitué, murmura gentiment Gabriel à son oreille.  
  
Sam referma ses bras sur le corps de son archange et le serra contre lui.  
  
\- Je suis surtout un salop égoïste...  
\- Non Sam, tu le serais si tu faisais capoter la relation de ton frère uniquement par jalousie. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu les as plutôt poussés l'un vers l'autre non ?  
\- Oui, soupira Sam en s'imprégnant du parfum sucré-épicé de Gabriel.  
\- C'est tout ce qui compte. Non pas ce que tu penses ou ce que ton instinct te dicte, mais ce que tu fais.  
\- Je ne te savais pas philosophe...  
\- Plus de deux millénaires sur terre, j'ai eu le temps de m'ennuyer ! rit Gabriel en ébouriffant son humain.  
\- J'ai encore une dernière petite chose à écrire, dit calmement Sam.  
  
Il tendit les bras vers son ordinateur et regarda l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de Gabriel.  
  
"Mon frère est donc un canard mais avant tout, il est amoureux. C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Comme à moi..."  
  
Sam déplaça son doigt sur le pavé tactile et effaça le document word.  
  
\- Moi qui pensais que tu écrivais ça pour la postérité, se moqua Gabriel avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- C'était plutôt une thérapie. Et puis si jamais Dean était tombé là-dessus...  
\- Sauce tomate ?  
\- Et pas que sur les murs.  
\- Heureusement que tu l'as effacé alors, ça m'aurait ennuyé de perdre mon Sammymoose.  
  
Sur ces mots, Gabriel se pencha et embrassa Sam à pleine bouche. Celui-ci ferma son ordinateur d'une main et passa sous la chemise de l'archange de l'autre...  
  
  
Fin


	9. Et le septième jour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au départ je voulais faire du fluff et finalement je me suis retrouvée avec Gabe qui raconte sa vie... Il y a quand même du fluff ! Je crois... Sisi, je suis sûre que c'est fluff !
> 
> Défi N°11 : fleur.

Gabriel observait le paradis d'un œil distrait. Ses petits frères et petites sœurs se tenaient presque sagement. Presque. Tout le problème venait de ce petit presque. Mot qui englobait les regards noirs, les crocs en jambes, les plumes froissées et les Grâces vexées. Mot qui était le présage à de futures grosses, énormes, impossibles emmerdes s'il n'y faisait pas attention.  
  
C'était un peu désespérant de voir que dès qu'il s'absentait deux minutes le paradis se transformait en bataille des tranchées entre les divers et très nombreux camps. Pour ne citer que les principaux on avait : les partisans de Michael, les martyrs de Raphaël, les nouveaux Luciferiste, les fidèles de Castiel – il y en avait encore ! -, les siens, c'est à dire les pro-Gabriel et enfin les lecteurs de Métatron. Et forcément, pour simplifier la chose, chaque clan possédait plusieurs sous-branches... Rien que chez les partisans de Michael on pouvait trouver quatre grandes factions qui se déchiraient plus ou moins entre elles, quand elles ne montaient pas des actions pour dézinguer les autres. Il y avait ceux qui voulaient recréer le paradis d'avant la presque apocalypse, ceux qui voulaient relancer l'apocalypse, ceux qui voulaient le délivrer de sa prison et ceux qui étaient persuadés qu'il avait toujours été leur Père. Et ça ce n'étaient que quatre des sous-factions majeurs qui jouaient dans le camp de Michael !  
  
Parfois, Gabriel se sentait désespéré et avait envie de rouvrir lui-même la cage de Luci, la situation pouvant difficilement être pire à son avis. Mais il se retenait, conscient que ses frères aînés étaient très imaginatifs quand il s'agissait d'emmerder le monde. Ce devait être un talent de famille.  
  
En attendant, puisqu'il devait prendre leur place et gérer le paradis, le Messager de Dieu se retrouvait bien occupé à éviter une nouvelle guerre civile entre tous ces oisillons à peine sortis du néant. Une vraie plaie. Ou plutôt une très méchante épine coincée entre ses plumes. Une épine qui ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit et l'empêchait d'aller voir Samuel Winchester aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu.  
  
Gabriel poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, talocha deux de ses frères qui s'apprêtaient à se sauter à la gorge, envoya dans des coins séparés tout un groupe qui complotait comme des débutants et imposa toute la puissance de sa Grâce à un opportuniste qui tentait de créer un nouveau clan. Comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez !  
  
Voilà à quoi Gabriel passait son temps. A jouer les surveillants de cour de récré d'école primaire, à distribuer les punitions et les goûters, à soigner ceux qui s'écorchaient le genou et à renvoyer à l'étude les garnements qui embêtaient leurs camarades. Et il n'avait même pas de baguette officielle pour ça...  
  
Et pendant ce temps sur terre, son humain risquait sa vie dans des chasses, vieillissait immanquablement de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, et passait ses journées à regarder d'un œil envieux son abruti de frère faisant des papouilles à Cassi.  
  
Gabriel sentit un sourire fleurir sur son visage alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers Sam, son humain. Son grand dadais à la tête bien pleine et au cœur d'artichaut. Un romantique dans toute sa splendeur ! Gabriel était persuadé qu'il avait offert au moins une fois un dîner aux chandelles à sa défunte petite-amie, probablement dans un restaurant avec violons, nappes en tissus et vins hors de prix. Il était aussi tout à fait le genre à réciter des poèmes ou à prévoir des pique-niques sur le sable devant un coucher de soleil. Plus il y pensait et plus Gabriel était persuadé que son Samsquatch était le genre chevalier servant du romantisme. Et plus il y pensait, plus quelque chose dérangeait Gabriel. Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir, de creuser sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment passé avec son humain qui aurait pu réveiller le côté fleur bleue de celui-ci. Il ne se rappelait même pas un moment où Sam aurait pu hésiter pour tenter sa chance.  
  
Gabriel réfléchit à la question tout en attirant à lui la Grâce éplorée d'un de ses frères pour le bercer et l'apaiser entre ses ailes. La réponse la plus logique était que Sam le pensait imperméable au romantisme et à l'amour courtois. C'était presque vexant ! D'accord, il avait son franc parler, n'avait honte de rien et encore moins de ses frasques, sexuelles ou non, et sa petite vidéo Casa Erotica n'avait peut-être pas aidée son cas, mais quand même. !  
  
L'Archange se fit la réflexion qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il montre à Sam qu'il pouvait être un peu plus qu'un simple obsédé et/ou pervers.  
  
Et puis l'avantage, c'est que rien ne l'obligeait à venir sur terre pour commencer son petit projet...

  
000

  
Sam se réveilla avec difficulté, courbaturé et recouvert de bleus. Un loup-garou l'avait confondu avec un punching-ball la veille et ça lui avait laissé des traces...  
  
Comme toujours, son premier réflexe au réveil fut de vérifier la présence ou l'absence de Gabriel. Il étendit lentement un bras sur la place à ses côtés, espérant y sentir un corps chaud et doux qui annoncerait une journée formidable. Son cœur battit fortement alors qu'il avançait sa main et tomba un peu plus au fond de son ventre à chaque centimètre de courant d'air et de vide.  
  
Sam finit par ouvrir un œil embrumé, ne supportant plus cette attente angoissante. Il soupira devant la place vide et les draps non défaits et fit violemment retomber son bras en travers des couvertures. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant quelque chose sous ses doigts. Il referma avec hésitation sa main sur l'objet l'amenant sous son nez.  
  
C'était une rose. Une jolie rose rouge, parfaite, sans épine et à l'odeur suave.  
  
Sam la tourna et la retourna devant ses yeux, faisant rouler la tige entre ses doigts, le regard rêveur. Il se demanda un instant si la rose venait du jardin d'éden, si elle avait été cueillie par Josué ou directement par Gabriel. Car ça ne pouvait être que lui l'auteur de ce cadeau ! Quant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une farce ou d'autre chose...  
  
Sam continua de faire rouler la fleur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'effrite en une poussière brillante qui forma un cœur percé d'une flèche dans le vide avant de s'éparpiller.  
  
Sam sourit.  
  
La journée s'annonçait bien.

  
000

  
Du haut de son nuage, Gabriel sourit en voyant la réaction de Sam. Il avait bien fait, vraiment. D'aucun dirait que les Archanges, tout comme les anges, ne pouvaient aimer. Ils étaient des êtres d'énergie et de puissance, pas de cœur et de chair comme les humains. De l'avis de Gabriel, c'était une vision bien réduite de ce qui les constituait. Réduite et faussée par des millénaires sous la gouvernance d'un frère aîné dur et froid.  
  
Les anges n'aimaient pas ? Alors d'où venait la crise de jalousie de Lucifer ? Si les anges n'aimaient pas, comment pouvaient-ils déchoir par amour ? D'où venaient les néphilims ?  
  
Pour Gabriel, les anges savaient tous aimer, de naissance. N'avaient-ils pas été créés pour protéger l'humanité et donc, en toute logique, pour aimer cette humanité ?  
  
Les anges ont toujours su aimer, ils ont juste... Oublié.  
  
Les méthodes de Michael et de Raphaël avaient été radicales quand la guerre contre les démons commença. Lavage de cerveaux, conditionnement, manipulation mentale et transformation des protecteurs et gardiens en soldats sans foi ni loi autre que celle des Cieux. Celle de Michael.  
  
Et après certains osaient se demander pourquoi il avait fui ! D'une part parce que lui le pouvait – non négligeable -, d'autre part parce que ce paradis n'était plus le sien.  
  
Michael...  
  
C'était le cœur de Michael détruit par la chute de son frère tant aimé et par l'abandon de son Père qui avait transformé ce paradis, maison utopique des anges, en terre glacée faite de tortures, d'emprisonnements, de diktats et purgées de toute émotion.  
  
Souvent, Gabriel refaisait le passé dans sa tête, se demandait s'il aurait pu changer quelque chose à la situation, si un geste en plus ou en moins aurait pu redonner la foi à Michael.  
  
Probablement pas. Pas tant que Lucifer, son miroir, son double, son jumeau, était enfermé dans la cage la plus sombre et la plus froide qui soit, emportant avec lui le cœur du Saint Archange.  
  
Car quand les anges aimaient, ce n'était pas à moitié.  
  
Gabriel connaissait les raisons qui avaient poussé Michael à agir ainsi. Il avait voulu préserver ses cadets de la douleur et de la peine. Il en avait juste fait des machines à tuer avant de chercher le suicide dans l'apocalypse...  
  
Le Messager de Dieu observa tristement ses petits frères et petites sœurs, bouffés par la haine et le désir de vengeance, résultats corrompus de toute cette douleur.  
  
Lentement, il étendit ses ailes au-dessus de la multitude, les étirant à l'aide de sa grâce, englobant chacun de ces oisillons. Il leur communiqua tout l'amour qu'il possédait, envers eux, envers l'humanité, envers chaque être marchant, rampant, nageant ou poussant sur cette planète et toutes les dimensions. Envers Sam...  
  
Ses cadets se calmèrent et communièrent ensemble l'espace d'un moment magique. Un retour dans le passé, quand le paradis méritait encore son nom. Puis l'instant cessa et les querelles reprirent sous l'œil las et triste de Gabriel.

  
000

  
Sam se réveilla à nouveau dans la solitude de son lit deux places. Pourtant, il souriait. Il les voyait, distinctement. Deux coquelicots croisés qui reposaient contre le coussin de Gabriel. Deux coquelicots perlés d'eau. Sam les attrapa et huma l'odeur qui se dégageait d'eux. Ils sentaient la rosée du matin et la verdure. Les champs au petit jour quand le vent frais du printemps caresse la prairie.  
  
Sam s'allongea sur le dos et éleva les deux fleurs au-dessus de sa tête. Elles frémirent, se réunirent, fusionnèrent et se modifièrent dans une lumière éclatante. Un poids duveteux et léger atterrit sur le torse de Sam.  
  
C'était un lapin brun avec un nœud rouge qui lavait ses oreilles pendantes. Sam le prit contre lui en souriant et caressa la boule de poils nullement effrayée.  
  
Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de l'adorable rongeur, celui-ci s'éloigna par petits sauts et disparut dans une bouffée de paillettes flamboyantes qui formèrent à nouveau un cœur percé.  
  
Sam sourit, le cœur gonflé d'amour et le ventre parcouru de mille papillons.  
  
\- Je ne te savais pas comme ça Gabriel, murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

  
000

  
\- Si tu savais Samuel... répondit Gabriel d'un air rêveur.  
  
Dans sa tête, il se revoyait faire la cour à des êtres chéris.  
  
Kali... Kali, Kali, Kali, sa chère et tendre. Encore que tendre... Passionnée conviendrait mieux ! Il se souvenait de quelques-unes de ses plus terrifiantes colères après qu'il eut papillonné auprès de quelques nymphettes et peut-être un ou deux satyrs. Sa volcanique déesse ! A l'époque, il avait toujours pris soin de ne pas manquer le Kali Puja et il faisait attention à ce que ses offrandes soient toujours au niveau ! Ça ne posait pas de problèmes, il savait comment faire fondre sa chère Kali. Un peu d'encens, des bougies par centaines, un bain de lait d'ânesse couvert de pétales de fleurs et de délicieuses pâtisseries à l'eau de rose ou à la pistache, le tout agrémenté d'un thé au jasmin et de quelques danseurs et danseuses peu vêtus qui louaient sa gloire avant de s'éventrer avec grâce. Sa délicieuse déesse lui pardonnait alors toutes ses absences et ses petites duperies !  
  
C'est qu'il savait charmer quand il le voulait bien, mine de rien ! Encore fallait-il qu'il le veuille... Mais si Sigyn avait accepté de l'aider durant sa longue mise à l'épreuve à base de venin, sachant qu'à l'époque il était déjà assez mal vu, ce n'était pas uniquement pour son joli minois ! Ses poèmes et ses compliments y étaient pour beaucoup ! Douce Sigyn... L'antithèse parfaite de Kali. Une beauté pure et tendre qui l'avait soutenu avec amour dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie païenne...  
  
Et Marie ! Marie. Celle que son père avait choisie. Celle pour qui Gabriel avait accepté de remettre ses ailes et son auréole l'espace de quelques jours. Elle était destinée à Père puis à Joseph mais Gabriel n'avait pu s'empêcher de la courtiser. Il n'allait pas non plus laisser la pauvre petite tomber enceinte sans lui faire la cour qu'elle méritait ! Elle avait apprécié l'attention, elle qui était la plus pure de toutes et qui était destinée à porter le Sauveur. Elle qui allait sacrifier son enfance pour faire naître un nephilim divin, un petit frère de chair et de sang.  
  
Et maintenant Samuel Winchester. Il changeait de registre, c'était certain ! Un haut chêne au milieu de toutes ces fleurs délicates - sauf Kali qui avait des épines comme des ronces. Encore qu'Angrboda était une créature hermaphrodite alors... Mais il/elle avait été un peu trop directif/directive à son goût. Et puis il l'avait épousé/épousée essentiellement pour faire plaisir à Odin. Il/elle était quand même très différent/différente de Sam, ce gamin poussé trop vite à la tête pleine de rêves. Comment avait-il pu tomber pour lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas si différent de Sigyn ou de Marie, peut-être parce que sous son apparence de Samsquatch se cachait un cœur d'or et une douceur comme il les aimait.

  
000

  
Sam sourit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait les fleurs sans les voir. Trois roses pâles à l'odeur sucrée, à peine plus ouvertes que des boutons étaient disposées en gerbe à ses côtés.  
  
Sam n'y toucha pas et préféra les regarder posément, se demandant ce que pouvait bien avoir en tête Gabriel. Pourquoi des fleurs ? Pourquoi ce décompte ? Jusqu'à combien allait-il monter ?  
  
Sam sursauta, violemment interrompu dans ses rêveries quand Dean frappa à la porte.  
  
\- Cas' et moi on va faire les courses. Besoin d'un truc ? En dehors de ta bouffe de lapin je veux dire.  
\- Non, c'est bon. Merci Dean.  
  
Sam entendit son frère s'éloigner tandis que son cœur continuait à battre frénétiquement à cause de la surprise.  
  
Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il posa un doigt sur l'une des roses qui s'évanouit aussitôt en fumée avec ses consœurs.  
  
Sam eut une petite moue boudeuse en voyant que rien d'autre ne venait. Il commençait à se dire que Gabriel se lassait de son petit jeu quand la fumée se réunit pour former l'image de Gabriel lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
Puis le cœur percé.  
  
\- Tu me manques...

  
000

  
\- A moi aussi, soupira Gabriel avant de regarder sévèrement ses poussins.  
  
L'Archange dut se montrer plus intransigeant que jamais ce jour-là. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le paradis entier semblait au bord de la rupture ! A croire que tout le monde s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin ! Sauf lui, qui devait veiller sur ces oisillons en manque d'autorité. Alors Gabriel tempêtait, grondait, tonnait, punissait à tour de bras, envoyant pas mal de monde se refaire une santé dans la nursery – quand on se conduit comme un enfant, on est traité comme un enfant – et beaucoup d'autres aller sculpter les nuages. C'était totalement inutile et fastidieux comme boulot, mais au moins ça les occupait et les empêchait de se taper dessus !  
  
Gabriel soupira de soulagement quand le paradis retrouva un semblant de calme. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour se boulot... Normalement il créait le bordel, il n'essayait pas de l'empêcher de se produire ! Ses frères aînés allaient lui payer ça un jour.  
  
Gabriel retourna à son humain qui lisait des rapports, seul dans la bibliothèque des hommes de lettre. Sa surprise du matin n'ayant pas été tellement romantique, Gabriel en rajouta une couche et fit tomber du plafond une pluie de pétales de fleurs de cerisier mêlés de fleurs de pommier.  
  
Le regard enchanté de Sam à lui seul valait toutes les peines qu'il se donnait.  
  
Son regard... C'était peut-être avec ses yeux que Sam avait réussi à l'enchaîner à lui. Des yeux verts intenses, véritable miroir de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ça semblait être une spécialité chez les Winchester ce regard si parlant, sauf que si chez l'aîné ces reflets de l'âme étaient voilés d'émotions contenues, chez le cadet les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes sur son cœur.  
  
Sam ne retenait rien, il se dévoilait tout entier par ses yeux. Gabriel s'y était laissé prendre plusieurs fois et s'était retrouvé piégé, englué dans toute cette gentillesse qui semblait vouloir pousser la sienne à refaire surface. Sam harponnait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en chaque personne qu'il croisait pour le faire ressortir à la vue de tous. Et le pire c'est qu'il y arrivait le con !  
  
Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça... Sam et son empathie innée. Sa force de caractère qui masquait ses doutes et ses peurs. Sa force physique aussi et sa taille de géant pour l'un des hommes les plus doux qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître. Sam et son cœur gros comme le monde, sa rigueur et sa soif de justice. Une justice un peu moins directe que la sienne mais personne n'était parfait !  
  
Son Sam, avec son âme en kaléidoscope de lumière et d'ombre. Sam qui n'était pas le vaisseau de Michael et qui n'avait pas le destin de l'homme vertueux. Sam qui était celui devant accueillir le diable en lui, celui devant être nourri au sang de démon, celui qui devait se tourner vers le mal et renouer avec la tragédie de Caïn et Abel. Sauf que Sam luttait, en permanence. Avec une régularité et une volonté au-delà de toute mesure, Sam luttait contre les ténèbres auxquelles son destin le vouait.  
  
Et Sam gagnait...  
  
Peut-être que Gabriel lui donnait des coups de main depuis quelques temps, mais Sam avait déjà fait le plus dur. Sam avait gagné bien avant que Gabriel n'intervienne donnant à son âme l'éclat du bien vainqueur, du bien qui à vu le mal et qui l'a proprement envoyé se faire chier ailleurs.  
  
Gabriel respectait cela au-delà de tout le reste. Il admirait ça.  
  
Et il était tombé amoureux de ce miroitement entre le bien et le mal.  
  
Ses yeux, sa volonté, sa force, et aussi sûrement la douceur et la gentillesse nées au milieu des ténèbres, rivalisant même avec celles de Sygin et Marie, voilà ce qui l'avait fait aimer Sam. Sans parler de la passion et la volonté dignes d'une déesse aux quatre bras...

  
000

  
Quand Sam se réveilla ce matin-là, aucune fragrance florale ne vint chatouiller ses narines. Alors il hésita un peu, reprit son rituel et tendit la main vers la place vacante. Il n'y avait pas plus d'odeur de sucre que de fleur mais il espérait quand même. Gabriel pouvait être surprenant après tout parfois !  
  
Sa main ne rencontra que du vide et Sam garda les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas envie de les ouvrir aujourd'hui. Il avait envie de bouder, comme ça, parce que son amant n'était pas là. Pourtant ça faisait au grand maximum deux semaines seulement qu'il s'était absenté, soit pas grand chose comparé à d'autres absences. Mais aujourd'hui, Sam ne se sentait pas prêt à accepter cela. Pas après les fleurs, pas après s'être endormi à la lueur des bougies magiquement apparues.  
  
Aujourd'hui il voulait son homme à ses côtés, simplement, et savoir que ça ne serait pas le cas lui faisait mal.  
  
Alors Sam garda les yeux fermés, voulut replonger dans le sommeil et attendre que les jours et les nuits passent dans un état semi-comateux jusqu'au retour de Gabriel. Son archange. Son amour. Celui qui lui faisait oublier Jess, Ruby, Amélia et toutes les autres. Celui qui ne risquait pas de mourir à cause de son karma désastreux.  
  
Sam boudait et était bien décidé à bouder encore longtemps.  
  
\- Sam.  
  
Ledit Sam sursauta violemment et tomba sur les grands yeux bleus de Castiel. Qui était dans sa chambre. Qui ne portait qu'un bas de jogging et qui avait les cheveux un peu trop ébouriffés...  
  
\- Gabriel me dit de te dire qu'il est désolé, transmit Castiel avec une étonnante compassion dans la voix. Il ne peut pas encore venir mais il fait ce qu'il peut.  
\- C'est bon Cas' merci, soupira Sam d'une voix fatiguée. Tu peux retourner auprès de Dean.  
  
Castiel hocha la tête et se zappa pour retourner auprès d'un Dean encore stupéfait de son brusque départ.  
  
\- Gabe, je ne sais si je trouve ça adorable, inquiétant ou franchement démoralisant de savoir que tu me surveilles, dit Sam à voix haute en attrapant les quatre têtes de camélias posées sur le coussin. Mais... J'apprécie l'attention, pour Castiel et le reste.  
  
Sam sourit tristement quand les fleures se transformèrent en un adorable ours en peluche brun, bien peigné.  
  
Il n'y eut pas de disparition paillettes ou fumée mais le ventre de l'ourson était brodé d'un cœur percé.

  
000

  
C'est qu'il allait réussir à le faire culpabiliser à force !  
  
Si seulement il avait pu descendre, si seulement... Mais ça aurait réellement été une très mauvaise idée. Il pressentait un énorme problème pour la journée et la tension presque palpable qui régnait au paradis ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il ne savait même pas qui engueuler pour enrayer le problème ! Et il ne pouvait pas envoyer tout le monde à la nursery. Quoique... Nan ! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas, malheureusement. Et les nuages avaient été assez bidouillés comme ça. Il pouvait encore aller faire modeler des cailloux et des grains de sable à ses angelots à la tête dure mais là ça aurait été vraiment cruel de sa part.  
  
Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, attendre que ça pète pour intervenir aussitôt et distribuer les claques. Père, ce serait trop demander un nouveau petit frère Archange pour l'aider dans sa besogne ? Ils étaient censés être quatre à la base et il se retrouvait tout seul !  
  
Et son Sammy qui commençait à déprimer sur terre... Dire qu'au départ il voulait au contraire lui donner le sourire avec ses petites attentions matinales ! Il avait encore décroché le pompom...  
  
\- Samuel, moi aussi j'aimerais être avec toi, soupira Gabriel en observant avec une très grande lassitude ses frères et sœurs qui avaient commencé à se foutre sur la gueule.

  
000

  
Sam était allongé sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala et essayait de dormir un peu. La veille, son frère avait subitement décidé qu'ils devaient tous partir en chasse pour purifier une maison d'un fantôme pas commode. Il avait obligé tout le monde à venir, plus ou moins de force pour Sam. Ils avaient ensuite roulé toute la journée et ils étaient bien partis pour rouler toute la nuit aussi.  
  
Ce fut sous le regard inquiet de Dean que Sam finit par s'endormir avec le radiocassette en sourdine sur de l'Aerosmith et un plaid déposé par Castiel sur le corps.  
  
Dean avait bien envie d'aller trouver cette saloperie d'archange et de lui cramer les ailes pour lui faire regretter de faire souffrir son frère ! C'est exactement pour ça qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste sur cette relation ! Son petit frère ne pouvait que finir blessé de fréquenter un salopard égocentrique et malveillant tel que Gabriel ! Son petit frère avait besoin d'une personne stable et gentille ! Pas d'une créature surnaturelle qui prenait la fuite dès que ça n'allait pas !  
  
\- Gabriel n'a vraiment pas le choix Dean, fit Castiel à voix basse.  
\- On a toujours le choix, grinça l'aîné des Winchester.  
\- Tu préférerais qu'il laisse une nouvelle guerre civile des anges se créer ? Tu penses que ça rendrait Sam plus heureux ?  
  
Dean serra fortement les mâchoires et le volant, sans répondre. Castiel posa une main sur sa cuisse dans un geste d'apaisement. Ils roulèrent effectivement toute la nuit, Dean ayant profité d'un passage de volant en milieu de journée pour faire la sieste. C'était son idée le fantôme. Il voulait changer les idées de Sam après ce que lui avait raconté Cas'. Ce n'était pas encore un brillant succès mais ça avait des chances de le devenir. Il en était persuadé.  
  
Au petit matin, il se tourna pour réveiller Sam et hoqueta de surprise.  
  
Cinq roses blanches étaient lâchement tenues par la main de Sam posée sur son ventre.

  
000

  
Gabriel n'aimait pas l'idée de faire du mal à ses frères mais s'il y en avait un pour lequel il ferait bien une exception, c'était Métatron ! Parce que Môsieur était devenu le scribe de Père, il se pensait sorti de son trou de balle ! Bordel de merde, lui aussi avait entendu Sa voix et il avait même dû retransmettre Ses messages ! Il ne se prenait pas pour le répondeur divin pour autant ! Quand il se prenait pour un dieu, c'était uniquement en tant que païen ! Si jamais il remettait la main sur lui, ce n'était pas à la nursery qu'il allait l'envoyer, mais directement à la pouponnière ! Retour à la case zéro pour Métachieur et obligation de refaire sa croissance depuis le début ! Ça lui fera les pieds ! Et avec un peu de chance, ça lui mettra aussi du plomb dans la cervelle !  
  
Gabriel pesta, ragea, fulmina et déclencha peut-être un cyclone sur terre par mégarde dans sa colère.  
  
A cause de lui il avait dû gérer deux révoltes, deux ! Il avait même dû intervenir sur une de ses petites sœurs qu'il appréciait beaucoup et qui lui avait paru raisonnable et sensée jusque-là ! Sa petite Semiel... Obligé de l'envoyer à la nursery refaire ses classes. Tout ça à cause de cet abruti à face de rat ! Même la pouponnière semblait une punition trop douce pour lui... Métatron avait vraiment du bol qu'il se soit juré de ne tuer aucun petit frère ou petite sœur, quelles que soient leurs conneries !  
  
Le pire, c'est qu'il avait failli manquer son coup avec Sam à cause de tout ça ! Il n'avait pas pu voir Sam s'en aller la veille et quand il l'avait cherché ce matin il s'était retrouvé avec un lit vide ! En plus, avec toutes les protections que se coltinaient les Winchester, les retrouver n'avait rien d'évident ! Heureusement que Cas' l'aidait ! Grâce à lui il avait pu faire sa petite surprise à temps.  
  
Grâce à Castiel, il avait pu voir le sourire de Sam au réveil quand, laissé seul dans la voiture pour quelques minutes, il avait vu les fleurs.  
  
La déprime était déjà de l'histoire ancienne apparemment. Son Sammy avait été tout heureux de voir les fleurs et le feu d'artifice miniature avait eu l'air de lui plaire. Sans parler du finish en cœur percé qui lui avait donné un sourire éclatant.  
  
Gabriel s'en serait vraiment voulu d'avoir manqué ça...

  
000

  
Sam ouvrit les yeux dans un motel. Il pouvait entendre son frère qui faisait ses ablutions dans la salle de bain, la porte ouverte comme toujours. Ça, il pouvait se vanter de connaître le corps de son frère par cœur à force de l'avoir vu se balader à poil pendant des années !  
  
Dean et la pudeur, deux mondes qui ne se rencontreront jamais.  
  
Des années d'habitude ancrées dans son corps firent se lever Sam par automatisme, mettre en route la cafetière puisque aucun dinner n'était à proximité et vérifier son sac. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, quand son cerveau se rebrancha en mode manuel qu'il vit ce qu'il y avait sur son lit. Il en avait écrasé certaines en roulant sur lui pour se lever mais elles étaient bien là.  
  
Six branches de lavande qui embaumaient la pièce d'une odeur fraîche et astringente. Il les prit dans ses mains et écrasa quelques petites fleurs entre ses doigts pour en faire sortir le parfum.  
  
\- Heureuse Samantha ? fit la voix moqueuse de Dean.  
\- Jalouse Deana ?  
\- Même pas en rêve !  
  
Sam sourit devant la réaction de rejet de Dean et son visage de pur dégoût. Son frère n'était définitivement pas un romantique. Pour lui, le flirt se réduisant à un clin d'œil, un sourire et une virée dans un motel crasseux. Ou plutôt se réduisait. Son frère avait tout de même changé depuis qu'il était officiellement avec Castiel. Il était devenu presque prévenant envers son ange. Sam arrivait parfois à déceler un geste tendre ou une attention généreuse.  
  
Ça devait être ça ce qu'on appelait le miracle de l'amour...  
  
Encore que Sam était persuadé que Dean savait se montrer tout aussi fleur bleue que lui avec Castiel une fois à l'abri des regards ! Bon, peut-être pas autant que lui à la réflexion... Mais il suffisait de voir ces deux-là se regarder pour savoir que son frère n'était pas juste un gros dur à la tête vide.  
  
\- C'est moi où ça pue en plus ? grinça Dean en fronçant le nez.  
\- Ça ne pue pas Dean, au contraire, ça sent le propre. Mais je veux bien croire que tu n'aies pas l'habitude d'une telle odeur !  
\- Bitch.  
\- Jerk.  
  
Sam sourit et retourna à ses branches. Elles éclatèrent soudain en une fine poussière bleue violette qui forma son habituel cœur percé d'une flèche.  
  
Derrière le dessin, Sam sourit en voyant son frère, le revolver à la main et les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

  
000

  
\- Bah alors Deano ? On reste bouche bée devant mon génie ? rit Gabriel en voyant la confusion sur le visage de l'aîné des Winchester.  
\- Vous m'avez fait appeler Archange Gabriel ? demanda une voix sèche et pincée.  
\- Naomie ! Tu tombes bien - façon de parler bien sûr - j'ai une future mission ultra importante pour toi.  
  
L'ange à vaisseau féminin se raidit. Dans cette guerre, elle avait fini humiliée et rabaissée à presque rien. Tout ça à cause des Winchester et d'un simple soldat qui n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, refusant d'obéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs.  
  
Dire qu'elle l'avait mauvaise était un faible mot.  
  
Mais elle était un ange de l'école de Michael et elle obéirait aux ordres de son supérieur, quand bien même celui-ci était un fuyard adepte de l'humanité pour qui les ordres n'étaient que de vagues recommandations. Mais c'était l'un des Premiers Archanges. Il avait été le Messager de Père. Elle obéirait.  
  
C'est avec cet état d'esprit d'amère défaite et d'obéissance contrainte qu'elle écouta Gabriel.  
  
Lentement, à mesure que l'Archange parlait, Naomie s'éclaira, littéralement.  
  
A la fin de la conversation, elle s'inclinait avec déférence devant Gabriel, nouvelle adepte du clan du Messager.

  
000

  
Quand Sam reprit lentement conscience, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose ne cadrait pas. Il se souvenait très bien s'être endormi dans l'Impala, le dos en compote et la nuque raide après avoir vadrouillé dans des combles bas de plafond toute une journée. Il aurait aussi dû sentir les vibrations du véhicule, entendre la musique de sauvage de Dean en sourdine. Il aurait au moins dû se sentir mal à l'aise, le corps désagréablement replié sur lui-même et les muscles douloureux.  
  
Mais non. Au contraire il se sentait bien, au chaud, ses longues jambes confortablement étalées, sa tête posée sur un coussin chaud et quelque chose caressant avec délicatesse son visage. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. Il avait senti l'odeur caractéristique de cette sucette à la fraise écœurante de sucre qu'affectionnait son ange.  
  
Il leva la tête et tomba sur deux yeux dorés amusés et vit la main de Gabriel tenant une rose blanche liseré rouge près de son visage. C'étaient les pétales de la fleur qui lui effleuraient les joues, le nez, les paupières...  
  
\- Et le septième jour, Il se reposa, murmura Gabriel en lâchant la rose pour enlacer tendrement son humain.  
  
Sam ne se fit pas prier et répondit à l'étreinte, enfouissant son nez contre le torse de Gabriel.  
  
\- J'étais en voiture, remarqua-t-il à tout hasard.  
\- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus confortable dans notre lit, répondit l'archange en soulevant le menton de Sam d'un doigt.  
  
Gabriel caressa son visage, replaça une mèche de cheveux et se pencha enfin vers Sam pour l'embrasser délicatement.  
  
Sam se laissa porter, conquis une nouvelle fois par l'hurluberlu imprévisible qu'était son archange.  
  
\- Et le paradis dans tout ça ?  
\- Je l'ai laissé entre de bonnes mains pour la journée, Si Père a le droit à son jour de repos, moi aussi, répliqua l'archange en caressant les cheveux de Sam qui en aurait ronronné de bonheur s'il l'avait pu.  
  
Gabriel était encore tout habillé ce qui convenait parfaitement à Sam qui glissa ses mains sous sa veste et se laissa recouvrir en partie par celle-ci, par sa chaleur et son odeur. Le nez au creux du cou de Gabriel, il embrassa sa peau découverte avant de soupirer et, à la grande surprise de Gabriel, de se rendormir...  
  
C'est que Sam sortait de deux jours et deux nuits d'une chasse éprouvante !  
  
Gabriel soupira d'un air las mais attendri et s'installa confortablement. Il repositionna la couverture sur Sam et laissa ses yeux se faire hypnotiser par son âme brillante pendant qu'il dormait paisiblement sur lui..  
  
  
  
A suivre


End file.
